What Does The Sharingan Mean To Her?
by Sefrion
Summary: Sakura pregnant? Sasuke wanting? Kakashi dead? Itachi in love? What has the world come to? Sasu/Saku others: Kaka/Saku Naru/Hina Kabuto/OC CHARACTER DEATH/CHARACTER OOCness/LEMON COMPLETE
1. His Return

What Does The Sharigan Mean To Her??

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

Me: Okay Kakashi, give the disclaimer or no Icha Icha!! (Snatches book)

Kakashi: NOOOO!! Not the Icha Icha!! (Sobs)

Me: (almost rips it) you better hurry!!

Kakashi: FINE!! Author does not own Naruto!! If she did I would not be reading all day.

Me: (Hands over book) now be a good ninja, or I will rip it!

Kakashi: Bitch…

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!

Kakashi: (Runs) READ TO SAVE ME FROM THE RATH OF JESSICA!!

Me: YOU BETTER RUN!!

"SAKURA!" She looked out of her window to see a head of yellow bellow her.

"What do you need Naruto…"

"He's back!"

"Kakashi said that he would come see me first after his mission!!"

"NO! It's not Kakashi! Sasuke's back!"

"Oh. I hope he gets the death sentence…"

"He _was_ our teammate you know."

"Exactly, he _**WAS**_ our teammate. Not anymore. Now we have Sai, and he is much nicer than Sasuke ever was. He's even working on showing his emotions!! Sasuke only tried to hide them."

"Well Tsunade-baa-chan (is that right? ) wants you to heel him. He is in a critical state and you are even stronger than her now. You are the only one able to save him."

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just give me time to get dressed." She rummaged through her walk-in closet and picked out her nurses outfit.

"Okay, but you better hurry. If you don't people will be _very_ mad at you if you let Sasuke die!!"

"Why? He's a traitor."

"He also has the Sharigan."

"Good enough reason for me. Don't worry; if anyone kills him, it's going to be me."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Okay, but at least wait until he can fight back."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

With that Naruto and she ran to the hospital.

Me: Okay, so this is my very first Naruto story. My other stories are all on paper and I am too lazy to type them up. LOL. I hope you guys review!! Yes, I know this is REALLY short, but it will be a long story, so DON'T FRET!! Oh, I accept flames, as long as they tell me what I have done wrong and can help me in my stories.

Kakashi: (Lying in a hospital bed all bruised up) She hurt me. Review to save me from the wicked witch…

Me: (RIP) Whoops!! There goes your book!! My bad. (angelic face)

Kakashi: …

Me: Kakashi is in shock. Whoops (smile of innocence)


	2. Sasuke Wakes

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

xXx

Me: We had to get someone new to do the disclaimer because a …unfortunate…turn of events sent Kakashi to the hospital 

Itachi: I will rule the disclaimer!!

Me: Do the damn disclaimer!!

Itachi: Fine, whatever!

Me: NOW!!

Itachi: (Sharigan twirls) you will obey me…

Me: Nice try.

Itachi: NOOOO!! Jessica doesn't and won't ever own Naruto. She does own Kiota, though. She would make sure that Sasuke didn't kill me so Kiota can love me.

Me: (calls hospital) can Kakashi come back yet??

Hospital: Maybe next chapter.

Me: Can I kill Itachi??

Kakashi (background) RUN ITACHI!! She's EVIL!!

Itachi: (disappears)

Me: (Disappears)

Kakashi appears in this chapter. He finally gets back from his mission.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Hospital-

Sakura let the green healing chakra run into the young Uchiha's body. When she finished, Tsunade gave her a bottle of cold water. She drank 9/10ths of it and let the rest run down her head as she poured it onto her head. Then grabbed a towel and cleaned the water off that had dripped onto the ground.

"Tsunade-sensei, why did he come back?"

"We don't know. All we know is that we found him outside of your parents' home. He was saying your name. He had probably gone to you in order to get help from you. As you can see he was beat pretty bad."

"Do you think that he has beaten Itachi?"

"Yes, and by his state, Orochimaru as well."

"I noticed something. His curse mark is gone."

"Yes, I removed the curse. 5 others and I got it off of him."

"I see. So, you believe that Sasuke, _single handedly_, beat both Orochimaru and Itachi."

"Yes."

"I'm surprised sensei."

"Why?"

"You're not drunk."

"Yes, I know. I am fuming though."

"Out of Sake?"

"Yes. Shizune has been neglecting it. She refuses to buy it."

"Um…You are hokage. Shouldn't you be able to get it for free?"

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!! Sakura, you have been promoted to head nurse!!" Then she ran off to get herself some more sake.

Sakura turned to a nurse and said, "Isn't that a demotion? I thought that I was the head of the hospital??"

"Me too."

Sakura took one last look at Sasuke and walked off. When she walked out of the hospital, a yellow blur came her way.

"SAKURA!"

"Yes, Naruto. Sasuke is just fine. He'll live. I got demoted."

"What!? Did you do something to hurt Sasuke?? I know that you want to kill him, but…"

"SAKURA!"

She turned around to see a mysterious orange book in her face. "I was thinking. The next time we…"

"Kakashi!!"

"What?"

"There are people around! Honestly! The first thing you do when you come back is try to get me to try a new position with you!! I just got back from healing a very hurt Uchiha. Can we please talk about this later?"

"Uchiha?"

"Sasuke's back! Isn't that great sensei?" Naruto cut into the conversation once they stopped talking about sex.

"Sakura? Are you going to be okay?"

"Well, other than not being able to kill him until AFTER he heals, yes."

"Ms. Haruno!!"

"Yes, Kiota?"

"The Uchiha has awoken. He is asking for you."

"Great. First I have to heal him, now I have to actually talk to him."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: Yay!! My second chapter!! Kakashi is here!! The hospital decided that as long that he is not harmed that he can stay.

Itachi: Can I stay? I won't say anymore crazy things anymore.

Kakashi: Sasuke's coming

Sasuke: (walks in) DIE ITACHI!! You killed our clan!!\

Itachi: No, you did.

Sasuke: What??

Itachi: you were sleep-walking and ran into something. Then you murdered the whole clan. You love me too much to kill me.

Sasuke (Stabs himself) I'm sorry brother

Itachi: I know

Me and Kakashi: um…

Me: Anyways… review to save Sasuke!! 

Sakura: (walks in) SASUKE!! DIE INO!! (goes to find Ino)


	3. Sasuke

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

xXx

Itachi: Did we get any reviews to save my dear brother from certain death?

Me: We didn't.

Sakura: (Sobs) W-who did t-this to my p-poor Sas-sa-suke-kun??

Sasuke: You're annoying

Sakura: Don't talk! Just kiss me. I will make it all better!!

Sasuke: (eyes filled with horror) Itachi!! Save me!!

Itachi: (smirks) You're on your own bro.

Kakashi: …

Me: KAKASHI!! You decided to show!! My life is now complete!!

Kakashi: um…

Me: I do not and won't ever own Naruto. I own Kiota though.

Me and Kakashi: (Start reading Icha Icha Paradise)

Ino: (walks in) PERVERTS!! (Snatches book and runs)

Me and Kakashi: NOOOOO!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura forced herself to go see _him_. That good-for-nothing guy that turned his back on her and Naruto. His brother was far more important than protecting his village. The village that he once called home. The village where she had begged him so many times to take her out on a date. And now, she had to see the traitors face. Again.

His room was on the second floor. She looked to the side of the door to his room and picked up the clipboard containing his information.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rank: S-class missing nin**

**Nurse: Sakura Haruno**

**Injuries: Slash across back, 3 broken ribs, eyes starting to fail, bruised face, scratches along whole body, deranged **_**(I just had to put that!! –Tsunade)**_**, possible scars on abdominal muscles, bruises throughout body**

"Wow Sasuke. You really did it this time." She continued reading the report on her once- crush.

**Healing: Daily chakra receiving, NO MEDICATION**

"Serves him right! Stupid asshole! He goes on his own to fight, when there are plenty of people here that are willing to help him here!! He doesn't even disserve all of this medical treatment! I say that we let him heal naturally!!"

"Sakura? You know that I can hear you about to me out there, right? After all this time, you still can't stop thinking about me!!" The Uchiha said from inside the room.

'Well here goes nothing.' Reluctantly Sakura walked into the room only to receive a smirk from the bastard Uchiha.

"Hello, Uchiha-san. It's good to see that you have awoken."

"What? No _Sasuke-kun_?? I'm disappointed. And here I thought that it would be you to help me with the final half of my goal."

"You sure are talkative, aren't you Uchiha-san?" He glared at her when she said his name.

"Hn."

Under her breath she mumble, "Moody bastard."

"You know me ears are just fine. The eyes are the problem. The Sharigan messed them up."

"Yeah? So? I could care less what happened to you. You are just like your older brother!! A traitor to this village!! I hope that when they think of your punishment, they sentence you to death so I can live my life with my boyfriend. He might be a damn pervert, but at least _he _cares for my well-being!! He would never knock me out and leave me in the cold!!"

"Hn."

"YOU DAMN UCHIHA!! THANK GOD I'M OVER YOU!!"

"WAIT! Did you say boyfriend?"

"What of it?"

"Who is he?"

"None of your concern. We are perfectly happy together. Now I have to go. He just got back from a mission and is waiting for me to stop talking to _you_. Goodbye, jerk."

"Sakura!?"

"WHAT?!"

"Come here real quick."

"Grrrrr." Sakura walked over to the young Uchiha, "WHAT?!"

Sasuke pulled her head down quickly and kissed her on the lips.

'She tastes like cherries. She smells like them, too. And a bit of blossom."

'He tastes good. Like… sugar?' Sakura recognized who she was kissing and pulled away. Quickly slapping him.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!" was the last thing she said before running out of the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino: so, the stupid perverts are too busy reading to ask for reviews. Me, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke: WE ARE NOT PERVERTS!! Ino: sure… Itachi: just review to get the book away from them. I'm about to go crazy!! Sakura and Sasuke: (start making out and leave into another room) Kakashi: wow… anyone want to join me?? (slips off shirt) Ino and Itachi: REVIEW TO SAVE US FROM THE LIVE VERSION OF ICHA ICHCA PARADISE!!


	4. breaking up

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

xXx

Sakura:  I'm bored. Can I do the disclaimer this time??

Me: Oka…

Sasuke: (Cuts in) I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!

Sakura: are you GAY??

Sasuke: Bisexual

Sakura: Okay

Kakashi: (poof) yo.

Sakura and I: YOU'RE LATE!!

Kakashi: well. You see. Today I got lost on the path of…

Me: save it

Itachi: SASUKE ME DEAR BROTHER!! LET'S GO BOND!!

Sasuke: (thinks) why me…

Itachi: (grabs Sasuke and 'poofs' away)

Sakura: I wanted to impress him with me disclaimer!!

Me: Deal with it!!

Sakura: (mumbles) i-luv-sesshy-23 does not own me or Sasuke or any other Naruto Character…She owns Sasuke's new girlfriend though! CoughSLUTcough. Kiota.

Me: for people who do not know how to spell that name it is KEY-OH-TAH.

Kiota: Since when is Sasuke my boyfriend??

Me: Only in the disclaimer so far. (Walks to widow. Thunder cracks. Lightning is heard. Disappears without a trace)

Everyone: (cowers in fear)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi turned around as he heard a _very _pissed off girl come out of the front doors to the hospital, slamming them as she left.

"Sasuke do something to make you mad, my dear?"

"Grrrrr…"

"Okay. Okay. I get it. You obviously don't love me anymore."

"Kakashi. I am NOT in the mood! That damn Uchiha!! Kissing me! He had absolutely no right!! I told him that I had a damn boyfriend!! I told him that I love my damn boyfriend!! I just wish that my damn boyfriend would talk to him, because he just seems to want to get me in bed. Damn Uchiha!"

"I see. I will go talk to him."

"Okay. Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on his …mask.

"You should really just get rid of that mask."

"If you want girls hanging all over me I will."

"NOOOO!! You are mine Kakashi!!"

"People still don't like the idea of it because of the age difference."

"So? People should mind their own business!! It is of none of their concern who I date. I don't care that you are my ex-sensei."

"People do, though."

"Are you going to break up with me??" She looked at him with fresh tears glistening in her eyes.

"Sakura…"

"Oh my god! You are!! Out of all the people that I ever put my hope into, it is you that break it. I can't believe that I used to love you!! I hate you!!" With that Sakura ran away with tears streaming down her face.

Kakashi silently took hold of the small box that rested in his pocket.

'Sakura. That is not what I was thinking.'

He sighed and walked towards Sakura's best friend/ biggest rival's family store.

xXx

Above in the hospital room, Sasuke had seen the whole thing between the two lovers.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura are dating? Interesting. She would rather have some guy that is ancient than wait for me to come home to her? Guess she didn't love me enough."

He couldn't place the feeling in his stomach. He had never felt it before. Seeing Sakura and their sensei together like that had put some type of feeling to him. He had to see Naruto. He needed help winning the Haruno back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino: I guess that I get to take things over for now. Jessica has disappeared.

Me: (poof) I'M BACK!!

Ino: Where have you been??

?: Ino…Ino…Ino…Ino

Ino: AHH!! I'm gonna die!!

Kakashi: Just review. Not to save her. She hates me.

Sakura: If you review, you might find out who the mysterious person is…

Sasuke: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM

Me: Review!! I really do like flames. I'd rather see how BAD my story is, than how GOOD it is.


	5. asking for a mission

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

xXx

Ino: I'm scared…

Shikamaru: (walks in) Why so scared Ino?

Ino: A creepy stalker dude wants to rape me

Shikamaru: You know that it was only me right?

Ino: WHAT!!

Shikamaru: This is such a drag

Ino: I'll show you drag!! You evil bastard!! I-luv-sesshy-23 will make me kill you!!

Me: I can't

Ino: (whines) why not??

Me: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would make poor Sasuke's life enjoyable and not full of dread. Sakura would like Sai. Sasuke would like Sakura and you would be in a relationship with lazy-ass over there

Ino: (Mumbles) Too late.

Shikamaru: Zzz…

Ino: WAKE UP!!

Shikamaru: Zzz…

Ino: I will use this chapter to wake lazy-ass up!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was on his way to the Yamanaka Flower shop. He needed Ino to help him find any possible way to prove to Sakura that he was not breaking up with her. He was in fact trying to ask her if she would meet him at a French restaurant that night. With his hand gripped around the small box in his pocket, he walked into the store.

"Ino. I need your help with Sakura." He yelled out at her, while trying to find the perfect flowers to show Sakura that he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"Come back in a bit." She yelled from the back of the store. At the moment she was working to calm down a crying girl.

"It's important, though. I need your help with Sakura! You know that I would never ask for your help with anything. This must prove to you that it be important. Please. It's about Sakura." Kakashi begged her. (A/N Don't see that everyday)

'He's begging me to help him. Maybe Sakura got the wrong idea. It wouldn't be the first time.' She looked down at the crying girls' eyes. They pleaded for her not to go.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Please Ino. Sakura got the total wrong idea of what I was trying to say to her." He heard sniffles, "Is she here? Please let me talk to her. I need to explain some things to her. I need to let her know that I love her more than anything in the world and I was just trying to ask her to go out with me tonight. I wanted to take her to 'Rose Rouge de Retenue' (A/N That is French for Red Rose Restaurant- I don't know French. I just used Google translator LOL I'm such a cheater). Please. I need to see her."

Ino looked down at Sakura as and she nodded her approval. Ino walked out of the back and glared at Kakashi.

"Hatake, you have a lot to explain to me. First of all, why is my best friend in the back crying her eyes out??"

"Well… That is actually her own fault. First thing first, she misunderstood me. I was _trying _to ask her to come to the restaurant with me. I would show you why, but I can't. Not with Sakura around." He whispered the last part into her ear.

"Huh? Okay one sec. I'll be right back." Ino walked into the back room and talked to Sakura. "Hey, I'll be right back. Kakashi wants to tell me a few things and he doesn't want to be overheard, okay?" The broken girl simply nodded. Ino looked down at her friend with sympathy. Then she composed herself and walked back out to the man that broke Sakura's already fragile heart. With that both of them walked out of the flower shop.

xXx

Sasuke

Sasuke looked out the window and waited for his Sakura to pay him another visit. It had been a while now. Surely, by now, she had pullen herself back together after Kakashi's breaking up with her? If not, Sakura would most likely be with her best friend at the moment, crying her eyes out. He wished he could be there. He wished that he could be the one comforting her. The dumb hospital still wouldn't let her out. Tsunade told him that if he tried to escape from the hospital, he would be killed once found.

'Damn that stupid hokage. I thought that it would be easy to get around her.'

Naruto had told him that the Hokage was always drunk. Well, this was one of the few times that she wasn't. Damn Hokage. Why did Naruto want to be one anyways? Well if she was _always_ drunk, why wasn't she now? How annoying.

He heard the door open behind him, hoping it was Sakura. He turned around and let out an annoyed moan.

"TEME!!"

"What do you want?"

Naruto looked at his expressionless face and let out a sigh. "Sakura and Kakashi-sensei just broke up and all you can do is sit there and act like nothings happening?? Wow you are a jerk."

"Shut up Dobe. I saw the whole thing from my perfect window."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!! OUR TEAMMATE JUST GOT HER HEART BROKEN BY OUR SENSEI!!"

"What are those two dating in the first place?"

"They are real close. Kakashi is the person that Sakura lost her verg…"

Sasuke cut in before he could even finish the sentence, "shut up! That is too much information!"

"What? Did I say something?"

"Dobe."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Sasuke's 'whatever' look just annoyed Naruto more.

"Dobe."

"ARG!! TEME!!"

"Whatever. Dobe"

"Arrrg!!"

xXx

"Hokage-Chan?"

"WHERE IS MY SAKE!!"

"Sakura is here to see you."

"Oh. Send her in."

Shizune walked into the hallway and sent the puffy-eyed Sakura in to see her sensei. Sakura walked into the room and Tsunade gasped.

"SAKURA!! What happened to you??"

"Kakashi broke up with me. What do I do? He was the one person that I wanted to share the rest of my life with."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He is a traitor. All I felt for him was a mere crush."

**Did not.**

"Oh. I see. Do you know _why_ Kakashi um… ended your relationship?"

"No. I wish that he would take me back. At the moment he is talking to I-Ino. Probably l-loves he-her. W-what was I-I th-thin-thinking? He could n-never love m-me. I am t-trash."

**You are happy that he broke up with you now you can get on with our life and marry Sasuke.**

"Don't EVER say that again, Sakura. You are the top medic nin around, even surpassing me! I never admit that some one is stronger than me, and you know that. You don't need a man to be happy! I mean, look at me! I am fine the way I am. I don't need a man."

"B-but you have sake. Does this mean that I have permission to drink like you?"

"Sake is great, but the last thing anyone needs is another version of me."  Tsunade smiled.

"Can I leave for a while? Just a break. Or a solo mission would be good."

"I'll see what I can do." Sakura thanked her and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Sakura?" She turned around. "Things aren't always what they seem.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: WOW!! That was the longest chapter so far!! I am so happy! I never thought that I would make the chapters this long.

Ino: (pokes Shikamaru and breathes heavily) He…pant…won't…pant…wake up.

Kiba and Akamaru: (prance in) HI!! WOOF!!

Akamaru: ( licks Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: (kisses Akamaru)

Akamaru: (yelps and leaves)

Kiba: (follows Akamaru)

Ino: WAKE UP!!

Me: (softly taps Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: (wakes up) I'm awake

Ino: Review please. We havn't got any reviews. We only got one and that was the first chapter. We wrote one the second chapter because we were bored. We will only keep going in this story if we get 10 reviews by July 10th.

Me: No lie.


	6. Her Solo Mission

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: bluehinata96, hottiehinata, trueblue, sasusaku4ever

xXx

Itachi: I can not believe that I was not in the last chapter at all!! How mean!!

Me: You were saved from the live version of Icha Icha

Itachi: Oh.

Me: So was Ino

Itachi: What?

Ino: (on screen) HELP!! THERES A FREAKY STALKER DUDE TRYING TO RAPE ME!!

Shikamaru: (on screen) Does she not see my?

Me: (cries out of no where)

Itachi: what's wrong with you??

Me: I m-miss Ka-kashi-ku-kun

Itachi: (with fake sympathy) let me help…

Kakashi: (poof) yo

Me: KAKASHI-KUN!!

Kakashi: JESSICA-CHAN!!

Me: KAKASHI-KUN!!

Kakashi: JESSICA-CHAN!!

Me: KAKASHI-KUN!!

Kakashi: JESSICA-CHAN!!

Ino: Okay rock-lee and might-guy.

Me: um... i have to go… cuddle…with Kakashi. I wish I owned him, but sadly I won't be able to until I win the jackpot…

Kakashi: (swipes me off my feat) BYE!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade called Sakura into the room and announced that she would be going on a simple d-class mission.

"Is that okay?

"Yes. As long as I can be gone for a while. I need time to think."

"I see. I have done you this favor because you are like a daughter to me. I respect that you need time to be able to think things through about your life. With _and _without Kakashi Hatake. I expect you to report back every week." She handed the scroll over to Sakura with a sly wink and waved her off.

xXx

Sakura opened the scroll and read what it said:

_Sakura Haruno,_

_I wish for you to enjoy a month without any stress. Go to the village of the Cherry Blossoms and you will see a man outside of the gate. This village is famous for… you guessed it… cherry blossoms. Tell the man your name and he will let you in. Your mission is a simple one. RELAX!! _

_I want you to report every week on how it is going and what you think about how you feel about your current situation. Tell me if you feel good enough to come back to Konoha. If need be I will give you extra time. You will be leaving as soon as possible. (once you read this scroll in other words)._

_Lastly, Sakura, I want you to enjoy your time off. One rule is: BRING ME BACK A BLOSSOM TIARA!!_

_ Your adopted mother,_

_ Tsunade_

Sakura reread the note and silently thanked Tsunade. A few minutes later she was out the door and on her way to the village gates.

xXx

She knew it. She knew that Sakura being with him would result in this. Sakura's heartbreak, He didn't meaning for this to happen. Mostly she knew that Kakashi would ask her _the _question.

Ino stared at the ring in the red velvet case. Kakashi told her that he was going to ask her that night at Rose Rouge de Retenue. He was going to ask Sakura to marry him. The two had been dating for a year. Those years after Sasuke had left had been a mess. Naruto went after him, Kakashi stayed behind to help Sakura with her emotional problems. Ino had been sent off to help Naruto.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ino walked to her friend's house after she left from the Hokage's office. She received a mission. Not any mission, but the mission that Sakura really had wanted. The 5__th__ had called her, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji to go on a Sasuke retrieval mission. They would be lead be Iruka. Also Kurenai would be attending. Ino knew that Sakura would be mad, but there was nothing that she could do about it. Tsunade had refused to let her come due to her emotional state._

_Ino reached Sakura's door and help her breath, ready for an explosion. She knocked quietly._

_From inside, Sakura heard a knock on the door and went to answer it._

"_Hey, Ino."_

"_Sakura… I have some bad news for you." She didn't want to tell her, but Tsunade made her promise._

"_Bad news? What can be worse than Sasuke knocking me out and placing me on a stone bunch?"_

"_The Hokage signed me a mission. It's a Sasuke retrieval mission."_

_Sakura instantly perked up. "Well… let's get packed!!"_

"_She wants you to stay here. She doesn't think that you are emotionally fit for a mission."_

"_W-what?"_

"_I tried to convince her to let you go, but she refused! I'm so sorry! Kakashi will also be left behind to comfort you. He has his own mission. He has to try to keep you stable. We all know that that will be difficult. You are not mentally stable. You need love and to get over Sasuke."_

"_I CAN'T! He means too much to me!!"_

"_Get over him!!"_

"_NO!"_

_Will that last 'no' Ino stormed home to get ready._

_The next day Kakashi had started to 'heal' her. Soon the two fell in love and started dating._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ino looked up at the copy nin's sad face. She felt…sympathy for him. Sorry that Sakura was dumb enough not to have trust in him. Just looking at his face, Ino knew how Sakura had meant to the man. Looking down at the ring once more, she smiled and started to figure out a plan with the pervert.

xXx

"Sasuke-teme…" an annoying yellow haired boy whined. "You never let rules stop you before…"

"Well, I still don't have an heir, so I can't die yet."

"But you _have _to go see Sakura-Chan!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Hn."

"Stop it teme! Sakura-Chan really needs your help. She has completely broken down. She hasn't been stable since you left. She never got close to people for fear that they would leave her like you did!! Kakashi is the only person that she hung around!! Every one else was off trying to get you back. She was banned from going on any retrieval missions. She wanted to go so bad."

"Hn."

"How can you be so calm? Sakura –Chan is our _teammate_!! Besides, if you hadn't left, she would still be happy. You two would've had 50 kids by now. Your whole clan would be restored. PLUS MORE!"

"Hn."

"Hello, Uchiha."

Both boys turned around and they saw the Hokage standing there.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Sakura."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: o.O What will happen? He it's a cliff hanger.

Kakashi: (replaces mask) crazy bitch.

Me:  Y-you really t-think I'm a bitch??

Kakashi: um… help…

Itachi: You asked for it.

Me: (flames erupt in the background) DIE KAKASHI HATAKE!!

Kakashi: (flinches) review if you wish to save your dear Kakashi's life!! Jutsu's don't work on her.

Me: IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER (Sooo… Inuyasha!! Don't you just love Sesshomaru!!)

Sesshomaru: (walks in) (walks out)

Me: (screams like a fangirl) SESSHOMARU!!


	7. Her Departure

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: None (gosh I feel unloved…)

xXx

Me: (sob)

Sesshomaru: …

Kakashi: My dear Jessica, what is the problem?

Me: N-no one likes my s-story.

Kakashi: I do.

Me You have to.

Kakashi: um…

Itachi: wow. Are you pregnant?

Me: NO!!

Itachi: Then why the mood swings??

Me: I'm a god-damn teenager!!

Itachi: Oh.

Me: NO ONE LOVES ME ANY MORE!!

Ino: Bitch. Stop crying.

Me: (flames) what did you call me??

Ino: nothing? You're imagining things.

Me: Oh.

Sakura and Sasuke: We are getting married!!

Me: No you are not.

Sakura: Why?

Me: Because I don't own Naruto and I can't make you get married.

Sasuke: NO!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What about Sakura?"

"She will be gone for awhile."

"WHAT?? How come?"

"She is experiencing some emotional problems. You know Sakura hasn't been stable since you knocked her out that night. She believed that she could change your mind about leaving. You refused to stay. She broke down. Sakura was in her home crying for more than a month. If it wasn't for Kakashi, she would never have come out. He helped her to move on. In time the two became close." Tsunade had to force back tears. She refused to cry in front of the Uchiha, or anyone else for the matter.

"So. It was my fault that she is the way she is. It makes me regret. I don't want to feel this way. Whenever I see her with our _sensei_ I get a weird feeling. I don't know what it is. I don't even know why I am talking so much."

"It's good to talk to people, Sasuke. Sakura will be gone for a while, so Kiota will be your nurse until she comes back."

"Why is she leaving?"

"For emotional problems. She wanted to be left alone for a bit. I sent her on a month-long solo mission. You are not to go out and find her. It will only result in your death. You may leave the hospital in a week. Naruto has offered to let you stay with him for the month of your parole. You will be staying with him until Sakura is back. Is that okay?"

"Hn."

"Sakura will be the one to tell you that you are let out."

"Hn."

"Then she will be taken to dinner by either you or Kakashi."

"Hn."

"On this mission she will decide whether or not she loves Kakashi. The same goes for whether or not she loves you."

"Me?"

"I have to go now."

"What do you mean me?"

"Sakura will tell you that."

Tsunade left to go and talk to Ino about Sakura's departure.

xXx

"So, you will go to Sakura's house tomorrow and explain the problem and tell her that she misunderstood. Then you will _tell_ her to meet you tomorrow night at that expensive French place." Ino tried to explain to the copy nin.

"Yes." Kakashi sorrowfully said.

"You know that she did just misunderstand, right?"

"Yeah."

"She does love you."

"I know."

"She hates those books of yours."

"I know."

"She's leaving" A voice behind the said. Ino turned around to look at the Hokage. Then the words went through her head.

"Leaving? When?"

"Now."

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!!"

"I told her to leave after she read the mission details."

"B-but. We just had a plan figured out!! We were going to get her back together with Kakashi!! This is so not fair!! Leaving without telling me!! He was going to ask her to marry him!!"

"Ino" The copy nin behind blushed beneath his mask. (A/A Don't see that. EVER!!)

Tsunade looked over at Kakashi. "_Marry_??"

"Yeah."

"Well…go ask her before she leaves!! You idiot!!"

Kakashi disappeared. Tsunade turned to Ino.

"If he comes back, kick his ass."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade walked off to her office.

xXx

"I don't get it, Hinata-Chan."

"W-what d-don't you g-get Na-Naruto-k-kun."

"Sasuke. You never know what he means. First he hates someone, then he likes them, then he hates them, then he wants to date them. HEHE date rhymes with hate!!"

"Y-yes h-he is co-confusing."

"I know!!" Naruto looked over at the girl walking next to him. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Hinata's face grew read.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned around to see a red-faced male.

"HI NEJI!!"

"What are you doing asking my cousin out!!"

"Well. Um…"

"Her answer is no. Let's go home, Hinata."

"N-no, Neji-s-san."

"What do you mean no? You actually want to go out with this guy?"

"H-he is o-one of S-Sakura-C-Chan's fr-friends. O-one d-date won't h-hurt."

"Fine. ONE. If you hurt her in anyway, NARUTO, I _will_ have your head on a silver platter."

"Okay!" He said cheerfully. Neji sneered and walked away." Wow, Hinata-Chan, Neji is really protective, isn't he?"

"Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun."

"I'll see you tonight at Ichiraku's!!" Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to tell Sasuke the news.

Hinata, in the mean time passed out from having such contact with Naruto.

xXx

Sakura walked down the road to the gates. Everyone stared at her, wondering if she was running away. She heard a 'poof' some where and stopped walking. She waited for Kakashi to turn up.

"SAKURA!"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk? Alone? Tonight, maybe? Over dinner?"

"Not tonight."

"I know that you are leaving. Just give me a second to explain myself."

"I have to go. I have a mission."

"Fine. Tell me when you get back."

"Okay." Sakura turned to walk out of the gates.

"And Sakura?" She stopped. "I love you."

She stopped to think and walked out leaving all of her problems behind for the time being.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: YAY!!

Itachi: what is wrong with you?

Me: This is my longest chapter yet!!

Itachi: PARTY!!

(huge party. House becomes a mess. Naruto goes crazy Choji eats everything.)

Me: GET OUT!! ITACHI!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!

Choji: FOOD!!

Me: Grrrrr…

Itachi: Kakashi! My good man! Calm down your girl!

Kakashi: 2 man party I my room! Me and some one else! Who will it be!!

Me: ME!!

Kakashi: Let's go!!

Me: (sinks to floor with hearts in eyes)

Kakashi: (picks me up and runs.)

Itachi: Review if you think that this writer is a pervert!!


	8. Proposals and Dates?

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: ashleysays17, kakalover

xXx

Itachi: Go me!

Me: What did you do?

Itachi: Hn

Sasuke: THAT'S MY LINE!!

Itachi: So? I took everything else from you.

Sasuke: You said I was sleepwalking!!

Itachi: You were. (steps to side)

Sakura: (stands behind Itachi) WE GOT MARRIED!!

Me: No you didn't

Sakura: and why is that?

Me: I don't own Naruto. Besides if I did, you would marry Sasuke.

Sasuke: (crying) I'm gonna kill you Itachi!!

Itachi: weakling

Sasuke: (Sharigan twirls) DDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!

Itachi: Read to save me!!

Sakura: I SING IN THIS ONE!! So does Sasuke!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As she walked threw the forest to get to her hide away for a month, Sakura heard footsteps behind her. She slowed down to a stop and waited for them to come closer. She knew this chakra from somewhere. She just couldn't place it. Where was it from?

"Sakura."

"Kakashi? You aren't supposed to be following me. What do you need?"

"I couldn't let you leave on bad terms."

"Well. I am taking my mission to think things threw. I have to decide between Sasuke and you."

"Why Sasuke?"

"He sparked old feelings when he kissed me. I don't know what to do."

"Well let me at least give what I wish you would accept."

"And what is that?"

He took out the red box and got on a knee. Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Let me give you everything you ever desired. Sakura. Will you marry me?"

She looked at the golden ring. It wasn't fancy. Just a golden band. Not expensive, right? She didn't know what to say. Should she say yes? Should she say no? She really didn't know yet.

"K-Kakashi. I'm sorry, but I ma going to have to think about it."

"I see. Tell me your answer as soon as you get back. Okay?"

"Yes."

Kakashi left to go tell Ino what Sakura's answer was. Sakura sat on a rock and started to sing a song:__

_**Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**_

_I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
Because Of You lyrics found on  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Sakura knew that if Sasuke hadn't come home that she would have easily said yes. Without having to think about it. Now he was back and she was having second thoughts about a bunch of things. It mad her think about another song (Sasuke is singing his part at the hospital. Kinda like in Grease when they sing the first son. When the screen is split.):

_**Hate That I Love You Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo**_

_Sakura:__  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Most everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

_Sasuke:__  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

_Sakura:__  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong_

_Sasuke:__  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

_Sakura:__  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)_

_Sasuke:__  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh_

_Sakura:__  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_

_Sasuke:__  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

_Both:__  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

_Sasuke:__  
Yeaahhh... Oohh..._

_Sakura:__  
That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oooh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you_

_Sakura:__  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so.. so..._

She knew that she shouldn't feel this way towards the Uchiha. She couldn't help it. He had a deep sensual voice that could get anyone to fall in love with him. It was his fault. He might of killed his brother and that snake, but it didn't change things. He should have stayed away. It was better for every one if he stayed away. No one would have any more problems. That damn Uchiha.

xXx

Sasuke had just finished singing the perfect song. The song that explained his feelings for Sakura. He would sing for it when she got back. Hopefully she knew the lyrics. More importantly, hopefully she felt the same way.

He heard someone coming to his room. quickly he composed himself and sat down on his bed. Kiota came in and check all of his vitals.

"You look just fine. Taking off the curse left no symptoms. There is a small scar though. That's fine. Your girlfriend will go crazy when she sees it. Scars make men look good." She said with a small smile.

"You want to go on a date?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"A date? No. I can't I'm your nurse."

"Not when I get out of here. I can take you out sometime. Come on. It will be fun."

"Well. I guess so. Fine. When you get out we will go out on a date." She smiled and left.

"Guess that she is not a fangirl." A scream erupted from the hall. "Uchiha, Sasuke asked me out!!"

"I stand corrected."

xXx

Kakashi walked to his ex-students' room. He passed be a really happy nurse.

"Yo."

"UCHIHA, SASUKE ASKED ME OUT ON!!"

"He did?" The news made him mad. What was he thinking? Sakura was having second thoughts on her relationship with himself and he goes off to get another girl. That was not a good thing on Sakura's side.

"Well. I need to talk to Sasuke about someo… something."

"Okay. He is down the hall second to last door on the right. Room 276."

"Thank you." He bowed and walked to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke."

"Yes, sensei?"

"I am not your sensei anymore."

"It is a habit."

"Okay. Do you know where I just came from?"

"No. Where?"

"Asking Sakura the most difficult question in her life."

"And what is that?"

"I asked her to marry me." Instantly Sasuke tensed up.

"M-marry you?"

"Yes. This is not the reaction I expected from some one who just set up a date with their nurse,"

"Um…yeah. I meant that's cool."

"Just wanted to let you know. You are teammates after all." He left with a smile.

'Stupid Kakashi. Just because you asked her doesn't mean that she will say yes. Damn. I shouldn't have asked that nurse out! She was so hot though. Oh well. I'll use her to make Sakura jealous. Then she can answer _his _question.'

xXx

Naruto and Hinata went on a walk when they ran into the old pervert/copy nin.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hello Naruto. I am not your sensei anymore."

"I know."

"Force of habit?"

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind."

"Have you seen teme? I heard he asked out this nurse."

"Yeah. I just saw him. I had to tell him what I just did."

"Did you do something bad?"

"Not unless you want your female teammate single for the rest of your life."

"Huh?"

"I asked Sakura to marry me." Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Sakura? As in Sakura-Chan? As in Ino's friend? Our Sakura? Pink hair? Really pretty eyes? That Sakura?"

"Yes, Naruto. _That _Sakura."

"T-that's g-great Ka-kashi sensei."

"Okay you guys need to stop calling me 'sensei'."

"S-sorry, s-se- Ka-Kakashi."

"Thank you Hinata." She just smiled.

"Naruto-kun??"

He was still staring at Kakashi as if he was crazy. Hinata quickly apologized to Kakashi and dragged Naruto off.

"Naruto-Kun?"

"Huh? Oi! Where did that stupid guy go?! Asking Sakura-Chan to marry him! What is he thinking!?"

"He loves her."

"Hey, Hinata-Chan. You aren't stuttering."

"Um...guess you made it better."

"NARUTO!"

"Huh? Oh hi Neji."

"You better be taking care of Hinata!"

"He is Neji-san. We just got away from Kakashi after finding out that he asked Sakura-Chan to marry him."

Neji looked at his cousin in complete and utter shock.

"H-Hinata? Your not stuttering."

"I know! And it's all thanks to Naruto-kun!"

"I have nothing to do with it. It was all your own work."

"WAIT!" the couple looked at the guy that was a rival to Sasuke in who was the calmer one. "Did you just say that Kakashi asked Sakura to _marry _him?"

"Yes. He just told us."

"WHAT IS HE THINKING!! Since Sasuke was in the hospital, we've become better friends than even you and Sasuke, Naruto. He told me that he was in love with her."

"That's crazy. He asked out that nurse. The one named Kiota."

"What? Oh god, he's stupid! I have to go talk to him."

"Okay."

"Take care of Hinata! If you don't you better make sure to stay clear of me!!" Naruto just waved it of as Neji ran to Sasuke's hospital room.

"So, Hinata? Where are we going? I forgot."

"You were taking me home."

"Oh, yeah." He walked her home. When they got there he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. She backed away and left a flustered Naruto in her doorway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi: WWWOOOOWWW that was long!!

Me: Over 2 thousand words!! 4 times as long as my shortest chapter!! I'm so proud!

Sasuke: (time to a chair) DAMN IT!! Why can't I beat you!

Itachi: You are weak.

Kakashi: Just review to prove to Kakashi that Sasuke is not weak.

Sasuke: please let me out. I love you brother!!

Itachi: To prove that you are not weak, you must get out by yourself.

Sasuke: Fine!!


	9. Red Eyes

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: kakalover, ashleysays17, Sasuke586

SPECIAL THANKS: I'd like to thank kakalover for being here the whole time! Thanks for all of the reviews!!

'Sasuke**'**

'**Inner Sasuke'**

xXx

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Me, Itachi: WE LOVE YOU AKALOVER!!

Me: You are my best reviewer!!

Kakashi: You love me!!

Itachi: Shut up Kakashi.

Sasuke: You shut up Itachi.

Me: All of you shut up! I would like to say that I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, well then I'd be allowed to watch it, right?

My dad: Anime is bad for you! You are lucky that I even let you want Inuyasha!

Me: Grrrrr…

Kakashi: I still love you.

Itachi: Me too.

Sasuke: I would if you would get on with the story and get me out of the mess you put me in.

Kiota: I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH SASUKE!!

Sasuke: Why me…

Sakura: Kakashi asked me to marry him…scary. He's _old_!!

Kakashi: 27 is not old.

Me: That is 13 years older than me.

Kakashi: What are you doing writing a perverted story?

Me: It is NOT perverted!

Kakashi: How many _lemons_ are you putting in it?

Me: One or two. Maybe three.

Kakashi: Told you

Me: I don't read porn!!

Kakashi: Touché.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura had arrived at the most expensive hotel in The Village of the Cherry Blossom. It was called 'Katsuya Inn'.

"Wow, Tsunade-Shishou paid for my whole…um…'mission'. That means that she paid the most expensive hotel around for my comfort. I'm quite shocked. I doubt that she even did so much for Shizune."

"Hello you must be Sakura Haruno. I am Katsuya, Ine. Lady Tsunade told us you were coming. Tsunade didn't have to pay for it, so don't worry. We owed her a favor."

"Oh. I see."

"You art on the top floor in the president suite."

"Oh, no. I couldn't I really am not that Important. A regular room will be fine. A master suite is far too big."

"Fine. You will get a smaller suite. Tsunade expects us to treat you god, though. She said a suite is as low as you are going."

"If she got serious about something, it is important to listen to her."

"I agree. You will be in room number," he looked at his clipboard," number 276 (look familiar?)"

"Okay. That is …urg. Tsunade so did that on purpose. I can't believe that the room that I am staying in is the same number of Sasuke's hospital room. Thanks a lot Shishou"

"Anything the matter?"

"No. I have to start taking up my stuff."

"We will have a bellhop do it for you."

"No thank you. I think that I will be fast. I am a ninja." She walked of with a smile. Hiding in the shadow was a dark figure, with red eyes.

xXx

Sasuke looked out of the window.

'Maybe she didn't say yes. Maybe she still wants to be with me.'

'**Yeah right Kakashi can give her everything. We only ever gave her heartache. Of course she would pick him over us.' Sasuke's inner sighed.**

'We still might stand a chance. Maybe she didn't say yes _yet_.'

'**Even **_**I **_**would say yes.'**

'Maybe she didn't because she still has feelings for us. That kiss might have sparked something in her. You never know how she feels.'

'**GIVE UP!! KAKASHI WON!!'**

'I will never give up.'

'**Man, you are **_**jealous**_** of the old pervert.'**

'Uchiha's don't get jealous.'

'**Whatever. I'm going to sleep'**

'Hn.'

Sasuke walked out of his room window and onto the hospital roof. He stared up into the stars and thought about Sakura.

'What is Sakura doing right now? Is she thinking of me? Is she thinking of Kakashi? Is she thinking about saying yes to his proposal? Will she decide to marry him? Are people making sure that she is safe? Is she alone? Has she met a guy? Is he with her right now?'

He shot up into the air. How could he think that? Sakura wasn't some whore. She would never sleep with a guy with out knowing him. Unless she was drunk. He never saw her drunk so he wouldn't know. Was she even a virgin? No Kakashi most likely took care of that one. Damn pervert. How could Sakura fall in love with him? He read Icha Icha Paradise for god sakes!!

Maybe he was jealous? He didn't want her to be with the perve. He wanted her to get married to him someday. Have his kids. He didn't know that Kakashi was really in love with the girl. He had fallen for her while he was trying to keep her from going crazy.

xXx

Kakashi stared at the ceiling of his room. He had been there since Sakura said that she 'had to think about it'. Every guy knows that that will end up being an 'I'm sorry' or 'No.' Knowing that Sakura was the girl with the answer, he knew that Sasuke had a lot to with her answer. With him still here, there was no way that she would ever say yes. He needed to get rid of the Uchiha.

xXx

Hinata woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Then she remembered what happened last night. The thought made her blush. She looked to her right and saw yellow hair. Then she looked down at herself a noticed a few things. Like…CLOTHES!! She turned to the blond next to her, also naked.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Five more minutes."

"Naruto-kun. It's Hinata." With each word she grew more confident.

"Hinata-Chan? What are you doing in my bed?"

"Um…I think one look will tell you." Naruto looked down to see two naked bodies.

"Oh, shit. Neji is going to kill me. He told me to take care of you, but not like this."

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. He won't hurt you. As long as you don't back out of a relationship now, everything will be just fine. He just wants what is best for me."

"I'm doomed."

"I love you, Naruto-kun. Love is the best thing for anyone."

"I love you, too, Hinata-Chan." He held her in a strong embrace. "we better get dressed now. Neji will be looking for you."

"Yeah. He will know what is going on, why make it worse, right?"

"Right."

xXx

"She checked in?"

"_Yes. She didn't want the presidential suite, just like you said she wouldn't."_

"Okay, good. Did you give her the room?"

"_Yes. I think she noticed the similarities"_

"Okay. I do think that Kakashi is a nice man, but Sakura belongs with Sasuke, not Kakashi. I kind of feel bad for doing this to him."

"_You are the Hokage. Sakura will be fine here."_

"Okay. I just don't what anything to happen to her. The Akatsuki are an alleged to have a base some where near there."

"_Yes, I know. Hopefully she will be fine."_

"She is the top konoichi in Konahogure."

"_She is a great person. She refused for help with her things. She is a stubborn one isn't she?"_

"Very. Just make sure to contact me if the Akatsuki show up. Or if she disappears. I will have some ninja over right away."

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama."_

"I have to go now. I have a meeting."

"_Yes, Tsunade-Sama."_

"Goodbye, Katsuya." The hokage and hotel owner both hung up.

xXx

"Did you tell her that everything would be fine?"

"Yes, Itachi-san."

"Good. Now, Katsuya, keep this away from Sakura and make sure that only Sasuke finds out whom and where I am after I get her. You will keep your hotels reputation if you do this. No one will ever know that you are helping the Akatsuki."

"Yes, Itachi-san."

"Good." Too bad that he wouldn't be alive long enough to tell anyone. Itachi did nothing to hide his smirk as he left. The smirk gave Katsuya a _very_ bad feeling.

xXx

Sakura just lay on her bed as she thought back to the letter.

'_A month without any stress' _

She was starting to get a really bad feeling. The guy from earlier gave her the creeps. She had no idea why, but she didn't like it. She didn't know of his plans, but it made her extremely nervous. She decided to get up and look around the hotel.

She wondered down the hallways and then heard some voices.

"_Did you tell her that everything would be fine?"_

"_Yes, Itachi-san." _She knew that voice. It was Katsuya. He was talking to Itachi? As Uchiha Itachi? Why though? She pressed her ear against the door in order to here better.

"_Good. Now, Katsuya, keep this away from Sakura and make sure that only Sasuke finds out whom and where I am after I get her. You will keep your hotels reputation if you do this. No one will ever know that you are helping the Akatsuki."_

"_Yes, Itachi-san."_

"_Good."_

She heard footsteps coming towards the door. Then she hid in the shadows. Itachi walked past her without even noticing her. His Akatsuki cloak covering him. When he was out of view, Sakura quickly ran to her room and wrote to Tsunade. Then she summoned Tsunade's slug (I think) and told him to get it to her as soon as possible. It was important.

The slug disappeared and Sakura turned around to find the activated Sharigan.

"So, Sakura-Chan you thought I didn't notice you? Well, I did."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi: SAKURA GOT KIDNAPPED!!

Itachi: Wow. I'm mean. Why can't I be nice?

Me: You are a part of the Akatsuki. Akatsuki are killers.

Itachi: Not me.

Me: Well… In Naruto you are.

Naruto: (enters) Some one say my name?

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

Sakura: Loser.

Naruto: Sakura-Chan! There you are! Lee in looking for you.

Sakura: (horrific look on her face)

Lee and Guy: (Enter)

Lee: Sakura-Chan! Your youthfulness is absolutely youthful!! I will run 1000 laps until I am as youthful as you!!

Everyone except Guy and Lee: (Sweatdrops anime style)

Lee: GUY-SENSEI!!

Guy: LEE

Lee: GUY-SENSEI!!

Guy: LEE

Lee: GUY-SENSEI!!

Guy: LEE

Both: (Bust into tears and start saying something about 'youthfulness')

Me: Review to shut them up. Kakashi!

Kakashi: Yes?

Me: (evil smirk) LOOK!! A PORN STAR!!

Kakashi: Where!! (Runs off then comes back) You're mean.

Me: I know.

Guy and Lee: Review for you are youthful!!


	10. Her Kidnapper Got Away

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: bluehinata96

xXx

Itachi: So, you found out the plan and sent a _slug_ to help you? Pathetic.

Me: You sound like Sasuke.

Itachi: SASUKE!! TIME TO BOND!!

Sasuke: I can not that I am thinking about Sakura and Kakashi getting married!!

Me: Here comes Jiraiya,

Jiraiya and Gabi (my Best Friend): (walk in)

Jiraiya: GIRLS!!

Gabi: (holds onto his ear) control yourself man.

Jiraiya. You are the only one for me.

Me Get a room.

Gabi: I wish we were at school. I'm bored.

Me: I'm not. I'm having fun.

Gabi: Doing what? Not owning Naruto??

Me: SHUT UP!! You'll just make it worse!! I wish that I own Naruto, but I don't (runs off crying)

Kakashi: Wait…

Itachi: For…

Both: MEEE!!

Gabi: Guess I get to write her story…

Me: NO!! (comes back and kicks Gabi off the computer)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke decided that he should go back to his room before he was caught.

"UCHIHA!"

Too late. Sasuke looked up to see Tsunade standing at the end of the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" Wow, she sounded pissed.

"Thinking."

"About a way to escape? We will have to put some ANBU Black Ops in and out of your room to make sure that you do not escape."

"Not about escaping. I don't even have to tell you. You can tell from just looking I my eyes."

"She'll be fine Sasuke. She is a full grown Konoichi. She is supposed to be the next Hokage. When she refuses, it will be Naruto."

"Yeah? What if she gets attacked, or kidnapped? What if the Akatsuki go after her? Then what? I won't be there to protect her."

"If any one has to 'protect' her it will be Kakashi. He is going out with her. Everything would have been set if you never should up. They would already be engaged. You coming back gave her second thoughts. I have to say that I was not looking forward to her and Kakashi marrying. There is quite an age difference."

"Yeah." At that precise moment a slug popped onto the roof.

"What the!?"

"Oh. It's a message from Sakura. She wasn't supposed to send me any for another five days. I wonder what the problem is." She looked curiously at the slug, then grabbed the note.

_Tsunade-Shishou._

_This is an urgent message! The Akatsuki are planning to kidnap me. I over heard Uchiha, Itachi speaking to Katsuya about it._ She mumbled 'Uchiha, Itachi' under her breath Sasuke looked up. _He has probably already gotten me. Do not send Sasuke after me. This is what he wants. He is planning on killing Sasuke. Please help me. Katsuya is helping. He will not let you know anything of this. Just send a team as soon as possible._

_ Your apprentice,_

_ Sakura_

_P.s. Sorry that I didn't get your tiara._

Tsunade reread the note. She looked at Sasuke, who looked at the note with curiosity.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

"Sakura you are so stupid. A tiara is the least of my worries." She looked at Sasuke. "She asked me not to tell you."

"It has something to do with Itachi. I heard you say his name." Tsunade turned to the ANBU behind her. Go fetch me Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzamaki, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga. Then come back here and guard Sasuke from leaving. Tell the others that it is about Sakura Haruno." With a sad look, Tsunade rushed to the Hokage tower, leaving a very confused Uchiha behind.

xXx

An ANBU with a cat mask showed up on Kakashi's doorstep and knocked. The lazy ninja opened the door, hoping it was Sakura. In a way, it was.

"The Hokage wishes for you to go see her. It is an emergency about Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi didn't even give time to reply, he just ran to Tsunade's office.

xXx

Kiba opened his door to see an SNBU with a dog (ironic, huh?) mask at the door.

"The Hokage wishes for you to go see her. It is an emergency about Sakura Haruno."

"I thought she was on vacation?" The ANBU didn't say anything, so Kiba just left.

xXx

The Hyuuga estate was quiet until a sudden knock sounded on the door. Neji answered the door and raised an eyebrow to the ANBU.

"Naruto better haven't got into trouble and now wants to see Hinata."

"Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, the Hokage wishes for you to go see her. It is an emergency about Sakura Haruno."

Neji turned around to get Hinata. She came to the door and the ANBU said his message aver again. Hinata looked at Neji with shock and grabbed his hand. Then she raced to Naruto's place.

She knocked on the door as loud as possible. Naruto answered the door with a tired look on his face.

"NARUTO! We have to see Tsunade-Chan! It's about Sakura!"

"Huh?" She just grabbed his arm and ran.

A few minutes later, an ANBU showed up at the door and when he didn't get an answer, left.

xXx

Ino and Shikamaru were in the middle of making out when the knock sounded. Ino growled I annoyance.

"Urg!! They had to pick now!!" She walked over to the door and opened the door. She saw an ANBU and turned to Shikamaru.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. This is troublesome." Then the ANBU spoke up.

"The Hokage wishes for you to go see her. It is an emergency about Sakura Haruno."

"S-Sakura??" She grabbed Shikamaru and ran.

xXx

Kakashi, surprisingly, was the first one there. Then came Ino with Shikamaru. Hinata with a tired looking Naruto and bored looking Neji, Kiba with Akamaru, and last was Sasuke. He was hiding outside of the door so no one could tell he was there.

"Sakura has been taken by Uchiha, Itachi. It is as bait. He wants to lure Sasuke to him. She wrote me a message mere seconds before the capture." She got a copy of the letter and gave it to the others. It was written very messily. Like if the person was in a hurry, Like he/she was trying to hurry and escape from some where.

Kakashi was the first one done and he looked up at Tsunade, "Tiara?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you dare ask or I will send Shino, who is looking after Sasuke, in your place."

"My lips are sealed. How do you know that Itachi has her?"

"She would have sent another message confirming her escape. What an Uchiha wants, he gets. That is what Sasuke always said." She raised her voice a bit, "Isn't that right?"

Sasuke heard his name from inside and cursed his luck. He got up and walked inside of the room. "I want to help find Sakura." He stated it plainly. Tsunade passed him another copy. She knew he would come. He read the letter a few times, then sneered at it.

"I have to save her. My brother took her. It was my fault. I don't want to loose her. She is the only one I ever loved." He looked at Kakashi, who looked back at Sasuke with a look that clearly said 'If she chooses you, I will not get in the way or complain.' Sasuke nodded his head. Then turned back to Tsunade, "let me go. Please."

"Wow, Uchiha. You are being awfully, dare I say it, polite. What is the reason you want to go?"

Sasuke looked at the people around him. All eyes were on him, waiting for his answer. He waited for a bit before he answered.

"I am in love with Sakura Haruno." The room got even quieter,

xXx

"NO!! LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry my beautiful _cherry blossom_. I need you to get Sasuke with."

"Sasuke won't come! He doesn't care what happens to me. He'll just abandon me like the first time!!"

"Quite on the contrary. It seems that my foolish brother harbors feelings for you. I will use you to lure him here, then," he chuckled," I will kill you right in front of him." Itachi let out a sinister laugh.

"Itachi!" Sakura looked over Itachi's should to see a blond woman looking towards him.

"Itachi? Who is she?"

"Thatperson is Deidara."

"Itachi! Is this the medic nin that will be used in order to kill your brother."

"Hn."

'Yup, he's an Uchiha' Sakura thought miserably.

"Deidara, this is Sakura. Sakura this is Deidara."

She looked up and smiled at the other woman. "At least I won't be the only girl here." Sakura had a bright smile on her face while Deidara looked like _she _wanted to kill the other.

"I am not a girl! I am a god damn guy." He put a speck of clay on Sakura's nose. Not enough to seriously injure her, just to scare her, "Art Is A Blast." The clay blew up in her face.

"AHH!! What the hell was that for!!"

"I am still not a girl!" He walked away while pouting. Itachi looked like he was about to burst out with laughter.

"I'm surprised." She looked up at her comment.

"Why is that?"

"You can actually show your emotions. Sasuke won't even smile. All he does is smirk." Itachi just smirked. "Loser."

"Why thank you."

Sakura just smiled and waited for him to take her wherever he was going to take her. She, of course got tired of waiting. "Where are we going?"

"Your room."

"Oh. Are we almost there?"

"Yes."

"When will we be there?"

"Soon." She waited for a minute and opened her mouth to ask another question, but he cut her off, "Here we are."

Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor. The room was… beautiful. There was a four poster queen sized bed. The covers and sheets had all sorts of pictures of Sakura Blossoms on them. The floor was green like fresh grass and the ceiling and walls were midnight blue with stars on them, also in the corner was a full moon.

"So? What do you think of your room?"

"It-it's beautiful!!" She embraced him, successfully leaving him in shock, "THANK YOU!!"

"Um… let go." She blushed and removed her arms from him. She scanned her room. There was a futon bed!! (A/N For you that don't know that a futon is a couch that can be turned into a bed. I used to have to share a room with my big sister and we had one. I LOVED IT!! Lol.) It was a dark blue. The only thing that made it pop out of the wall was the metal bars holding it. They were the same color as the moon. On the middle was a sun. She also had a dresser. It was colored in order to match the walls. There was a difference though. It had a painting of a cherry blossom tree on it. The room was big enough to still walk in. The table against the wall was brown, like a tree stump. It looked as if she was outside.

Itachi smirked at her mesmerized face. So? She liked it? That was good. He's have Deidara give her food. It was all worked out. As long as he didn't blow it, literally, everything would go as planned. Hopefully, by the end of the month, there would be a medic in the Akatsuki.

xXx

"Does every one know their job?" Eight heads nodded. "Good. You may go." They turned to leave. "Kakashi, Sasuke, stay here I wish to talk to you." The two stayed. Once everyone was gone Tsunade started to speak. "You two are the only ones that will know this. Got it?" They nodded. "I sent Sakura away because she asked. She wanted to get away for a bit in order to clear her head. I think that I have figured out her conclusion, but am not sure. Knowing my apprentice, I believe she picked you, Sasuke." She turned to Kakashi." I do not want _my_ conclusion to change this mission. She might change her mind after meeting Itachi." She looked at Sasuke. "Itachi could have done anything by now. Whatever you find out, do NOT over react to it. Our top priority is bringing Sakura back. You are both dismissed." The two walked out.

xXx

"What do you think that she wanted to talk to them about? Do you think that it was about Sasuke's feelings towards Sakura? Do you think that she is telling Sasuke to stay away from her? What do you think Hinata?"

"Well…"

"Shut up Naruto."

"Why should I !!"

"You are bugging my cousin. Why else?"

"You're kjust jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't!!"

"That is the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Jealous."

"Hn."

"SASUKE!! What did the old hag want?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Hn."

"Teme!!"

"Dobe."

"What did you call me?!"

"Dobe."

The others just rolled their eyes and got ready to go get Sakura back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi:…

Kakashi:…

Me:…

Sasuke:…

Sakura:…

Gabi:…

Jiraiya:…

All: REVIEW!! We will love you forever!!

Me: This is my longest chapter yet!! 2,300 words!! WOW!!

Kakashi and Itachi: (cry) we are so proud of you!!

Me: If you are proud review!! I love to get flames! I like to know on what I can work on. If there is anything that is driving you crazy or if you have requests for this story, tell me in a review!!

Gabi: It took her forever to right this.

Me: Yeah longer than it should have. Someone kept texting me…

Gabi: Guilty as charged…

Jiraiya:…

Me: I love this song!! GO EVANECENCE!! Wake Me Up ROCKS!!

All:…

Me: What?!

All: (leave)

Itachi and Kakashi: (enter)

Kakashi: You are weird.

Itachi: That is why we love you

Deidara: (randomly walks in) I'M GAY!!

Me um…. Okay?

Kakashi: WOW! That is sooo cool!!

Itachi: (sneaks out)

Kakashi: Itachi LOVES Deidara!!

Deidara: (breaks down) I-I l-love you t-too!!

Itachi: (runs for life)


	11. Retrival Mission Difficluties

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: kakalover, sakurahua2x

xXx

Itachi: hey. I have a question

Me: What?

Itachi: Why do I always start these disclaimers?

Shikamaru: Troublesome

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: (talked so much couldn't even write it down)

Sasuke: Shut up Dobe

Naruto: (shuts up) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!! (Darn…)

Me: HINATA!! HELP!!

Hinata: Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Yes?

Hinata: SHUT UP!!

(tumbleweed goes through room…)

Naruto: (blushes) Owner isn't writer. Or is it writer isn't owner?? Wait that means the same…

Hinata: SHUT UP!!

All: (In shock…again)

Hinata: Good. On with the story.

All: (still in shock)

Hinata: GET TO WORK!!

All: ( start to work)

Hinata: 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So…"

"Hn?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want now?"

"I'm bored. I need company." Itachi raised his eyebrow (A/N I say that a lot in this story!!)

"Okay? I'll go get Deidara." He started to walk to the door.

"NOOO!!"

"Why not?"

"I….well…um."

"WHAT!!"

" I want you to stay?"

"Why?"

"You remind me of Sasuke-kun." She replied with her head down and with a low, sad voice.

"I'll sing you a song."

"Can you even sing?"

"um… I never tried."

"Okay then. There's a first for everything."

_Take You There By Sean Kingson_

_Chorus  
We can go to the tropics  
Sip piña coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can go to the slums  
Where killas get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there_

_Baby girl I know it's rough but come wit me  
We can take a trip to the hood  
It's no problem girl it's my city  
I could take you there  
Little kid wit guns only 15  
Roamin' the streets up to no good  
When gun shots just watch us, run quickly  
I could show you where_

_As long you're wit me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Babe it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like_

_Chorus  
We can go to the tropics  
Sip piña coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can go to the slums  
Where killas get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there_

_Shorty come wit me it's no worry  
I know the bad men them where I stay  
Police fly pursuit in a hurry  
This is no gun play  
Don't be scared in the West Indies  
It's Jamaica, that's where I'm from  
Might see something you're not used to  
Welcome to the slums_

_As long you're wit me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Babe it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like_

_Chorus  
We can go to the tropics  
Sip piña coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can go to the slums  
Where killas get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there_

_Oh we (oh we)  
Can go (can go)  
To a place (to a place)  
I know you gon' like (oh oh oh)  
The beach (the beach)  
The breeze (the breeze)  
West Indies, I call it paradise_

_Chorus  
We can go to the tropics  
Sip piña coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can go to the slums  
Where killas get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya(I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there_

"Wow. You can sing!!" She was, in all truth, surprised. Who would know, that such an evil person would be able to sing like an angel?

"Um…" he really didn't think that his singing was _that _ that good. Most of all, he didn't want the guys to know. They would completely TORTURE him. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you. With or without Sasuke present." His voice was firm, but she didn't believe him.

"Fine." She pouted for a bit.

"Good. In your closet will be your new things." He watched her walk over to the closet.

She opened in and pick out the cloak. Black with red clouds. This was Akatsuki. She picked it up and heard something else fall to the ground. She bent down to pick it up. It was a ring. She looked down at the Akatsuki ring in her hand, then up to Itachi.

He smirked and said, "Welcome to the Akatsuki." Then left her alone. Sakura fell to the ground and cried. She was a criminal now. Why'd he do that? She just wanted to go home. Back to Sasuke. Yes, that's right. She had picked Sasuke over Kakashi. For a few reasons:

he was her age

he was mysterious (even _if _Kakashi wore a mask)

he was strong

she was reminded of him while she was here and not Kakashi. That had to mean something, right?

she loved him for along time

she never got over him after he left

Kakashi was different:

he was 14 years older than her

he was a pervert

he was too strong

he was too heavy (we know where this applies)

she fell for him because _Sasuke _wasn't there

he was her ex-sensei

She thought over the ideas and had chosen the first choice. It was Sasuke Uchiha. That is who she would give her heart to. Hopefully, he didn't wreck it, again. She was confused. Why would the Akatsuki want her to join? She was just a weak little konoichi. Maybe it was her medical skills. She looked up and gasped. That was it. Then she would just have to tell them to forget it. She would not heal them, They would have to kill her first. She looked at the door when it opened.

xXx

Itachi used his Sharigan to watch her. She seemed deep in thought. What was she thinking about? Was she thinking about the man that had caught her heart? Was she thinking of her friends? Was she thinking about a plan? Did she want to get away? Pein would definitely _not_ like that.

He walked back into her room as she looked at the door. Her eyes were all red and puffy. She had been crying. He knew that it would take this affect on her. He didn't want this to happen. He just wanted to kill his brother. If his brother he would be the only Uchiha left and she would fall for him. He knew he wanted her. Not only to restore the clan that he killed in the first place, but while spying on her with Sasuke, he had fallen for the young girl. The age difference wasn't to bad. Only 5 years. She was 13 he was 18. That's not bad. Kakashi was 14 years older.

"Sakura." She looked up at him with teary eyes. He triggered his Sharigan and looked her strait in the eyes. Then put her to sleep using it. He deactivated it and walked to her.

"Sakura. Just if you know how much I love you." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the room.

xXx

"What if he killed her?"

"Hn."

"What if Itachi _raped_ Sakura-Chan? Would you still say that?"

Sasuke stopped. He froze in his place. He was with Sakura. She was even more beautiful than any girl around. For once in his life since the massacre, fear went through him.

"Don't say that Naruto. Itachi might be a sick bastard, but not that sick."

"He's your brother."

"Hn." Sasuke was still a virgin, himself. He saved himself for the one girl that would help him restore his clan. He had hoped that it would be his female teammate. She would be the only person that ever saw the sensitive part of him. He knew that she saw him as an asshole, he had to wait for a while longer.

_**Without You By Mariah Carey**_

_No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows_

_No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know_

_I can't live  
If living is without you  
I cant live  
I cant give anymore  
I cant live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_

_Well I cant forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows_

_I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_

A single tear escaped his eye as he thought of the song Sakura used to sing when he watched her after he left.

'Sakura. I will save you if it's the last thing I do.'

xXx

Naruto watched in amazement as his best friend let a tear roll down his cheek and the sorrow show on his face. He loved Sakura. FINALLY!! The idiot sure took long enough. Then he took a glance at Kakashi who HAD HIS MASK DOWN!! He didn't have fat lips or buck teeth. His face was the best looking ever!! (A/N That is true. I seen it!! Go onto Google!!) Naruto slowed down until Sasuke was next to him.

"Hey, teme."

"What?"

"Kakashi-sensei has his mask down."

He looked up a head and, sure enough, the mask was down. He stared a while and saw why Sakura would like Kakashi. He was much better looking than himself.

"Hn. You're still wanting to see it? I vet Sakura saw it a long time ago." He said with venom in his voice. The next he knew, he had been pinned to a tree. He stared into two eyes. One was filled with hate, the other had a Sharigan spinning in it.

"What are you trying to say, Sasuke?"

The ever so calm Kakashi Hatake had snapped.

"I'm just saying that you and Sakura are very close. You probably took her virginity. Am I right?"

Kakashi just growled, let him go, and went back to running.

Everyone was still looking at Sasuke. Okay. Now they knew not to talk like that. It would only result in a very pissed off Kakashi.

xXx

Sakura woke up and found Itachi next to her bed. She completely forgot how she fell asleep. It must have been the Sharigan.

"Itachi-san? How did I get in bed?"

"I put you there last night."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Sakura. I have to tell you why I want Sasuke dead."

"Why?"

"He has you." He put it simply.

"Okay? Is there a problem with that?" She looked completely confused.

"I was watching you while you were with him. I've been watching you since Sasuke left. You have no idea how much I wanted to go in there and hold you. I'm surprised that Kakashi didn't notice me."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I love you." He just let it come out. (A/N I know, very un-Itachi like. Deal with it. I like this side of him. Lol)

"L-love. You? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! The guy that killed his whole clan is in LOVE!! You have GOT to be joking!!" She started laughing.

"Sakura, it is not very smart to laugh at a guy that has mastered the Sharigan." She looked up at him and noticeable gasped. He had the Sharigan activated and was about to use it on her…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi: um… I'm lost. Am I good or bad?

Me: I don't know I have a thing. I confuse myself easily. LOL

Sasuke: YOU LOVE SAKURA!! SHE IS MINE!!

(Itachi and Sasuke fight.)

Sakura: (walks in) What's up with those two?

Me: They are fighting over you.

Sakura: I decided neither. I want Kakashi!

Me: DIE BI

-censored-

Me: ha-ha Kakashi is mine!!

Kakashi: Wow you guys are weird!

Me: Review to save Kakashi's life!!


	12. Kakashi Wins

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. I don't know about others yet

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: kakalover, ashleysays

A/N the ages are way too young, so:

1) Girls- 18

2) Boys- 19

3) Itachi-23

4) Kakashi and higher ranked Jounin- 32

5) Tsunade and Jiraiya-56

I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update. You see I got lost on the path of life…Yeah, I know you heard that before. I was gone all day yesterday. Playing with fireworks. Tonight it will be crazy!! Yeah. I hate me sister. Two days ago I dropped a very important thing in the garbage disposal -my mom's ring (she died) - while doing the dishes and then my sister turned it on. While my hands was trying to fish out the ring. I was so close to killing her. I was sooo pissed off!! My mom's ring! I couldn't believe it! I still won't talk to her… Anyways… on with the story…

xXx

Kakashi: I will be writing this chapter since Jessica's fight ended up sending both her and Sakura to the hospital (I think that she did it purposefully so she won't have to write a lemon)

Sasuke: What!! A lemon!! With who??

Kakashi: (does the zipping his lips and throws away the key thin)

Sasuke: (tries to strangle him)

-Censored-

Kakashi: Wow. Now Sasuke is in the hospital…

-Hospital-

Sasuke: Grrrrr…

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!! KAKASHI-SENSEI HURT YOU!!

Me: He he me no own Naruto. Sakura! Stop trying to molest Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Help me…

-Home-

Kakashi: PARTY!!

Itachi: YEAH!!

(Everyone gets drunk)

Shikamaru: This is troublesome.

Deidara: Yeah, yeah…

Everyone: AKATSUKI!!

Akatsuki: (Does that alien thing) we come in peace.

Everyone: …

Kakashi: Pervert!!

Everyone: (stares at Kakashi)

Michael Jackson: Yo…

All boys: (cower in fear)

Ino: SHIKAMARU IS MINE YOU PERVE!! (Throws kunai and kills him)

Shikamaru: Ino!! Will you marry me??

Ino: No.

Shikamaru: huh? That was troublesome…

Ino: Y. M. C. A.!! Dance with me!!

Everyone: (backs up slowly)

-Hospital-

Me: Damn party animals… Once again I do not own Naruto…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Itachi? You… love me? When… what?" Itachi let his eyes go back to their dark color.

"Yes. I love you, Sakura Haruno. I already told you when."

"Oh, god. Now there are three. I have horrible luck…"

"Horrible luck, huh? You have the three people left with the Sharigan fawning all over you. Is it really that bad?"

"Yes."

"Why would that be?"

"Out of all of you only one is my age. He's even a year older than me. Sasuke is 19. You are 23. And Kakashi is 32. I don't even know why we were dating!! He is _way_ too old for me. It's like, 1, 5, 14!! There is no way!!"

"Sakura…" He gritted her name through his clenched teeth.

"..of me!! They would be so mad if I joined the Akatsuki!! They would never talk to me! They are my friends! I can't do that!"

"Sakura" He gritted through his teeth again.

"…sided with his older brother/ biggest enemy!! It wouldn't be a good idea on my side!!"

"SAKURA!" This time Itachi said it loudly and with force in his voice. She immediately shut up. "They will not know what happened to you if you don't want them to know. I can always say that I killed you and burned the remains. You will be covered. No one will have to know. I promise." He pulled her into a hug. The door burst open as the leader of the Akatsuki walked in.

"Leave, Itachi. I have to talk to our cherry blossom."

"Yes, Pein-san." He took one last look at Sakura's confused face and left. The moment the door closed, he heard a loud smack, followed by a scream.

"You little bitch! You told Tsunade about this! How did you contact her!!" Sakura stayed silent. The piercing made him look intimidating. "Speak! You will not stay quiet!!"

"I summoned her slug. I don't know its name (A/N I really don't know its name…)"

"Good. How did you know of our plans?"

"I overheard a member of the Akatsuki speaking to Katsuya, the hotel manager. He was also in contact with Tsunade-Sama. I don't know if he contacted her or not."

"What Akatsuki member was it?"

"…" She stayed silent. She didn't like Itachi, but she wanted to let Sasuke have the chance to kill him.

"WHO WAS IT!!"

"Deidara." That was the first name she thought of. The guy that looked like a girl. What would happen to him now? Would he be killed? Would he be suspended from missions? What would happen?

"I see. I have to go and talk to someone." He looked at her suspiciously. He just got up and left the room after that, slamming the door behind him. Sakura sunk into the bed and held the covers over her head.

She heard the door open and she felt someone poke her. "Sakura?" She didn't move.

"Sakura?" The person poked harder. She still didn't move. This person sounded so familiar, but who was it? She started to take of the blanket and the first thing she saw was silver hair. She removed it fully and looked into the concerned eye of Kakashi Hatake.

xXx

_A few hours earlier_

"Every one be quiet! We will arrive at the base in a short while. I will separate our team into two teams. The first will be me, Neji, Ino, and Naruto. The other will be Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata." They separated. "My team will infiltrate the Akatsuki base. Before we do that, Sasuke's team will start to find secret entrance and escape roots." He turned to Sasuke. "Shikamaru will be leading you so no arguments, got it?"

"Hn." He didn't like Kakashi getting to Sakura before himself.

"There will most likely be a big fight, so try to keep them at bay, so one of us can get in."

"I want to go on the same team as Hinata!!" Naruto whined.

"NARUTO!! Now is not the time to whine! Sakura could have had anything have happened to her by now!! They could have forced her into the Akatsuki!! She could be plotting against us for all we know! Now, everyone, mask your chakra!" Everyone did as told and Kakashi kept Sasuke behind to talk to him.

"Sasuke, they need you on the team, you guys need the Sharigan."

"Why couldn't you do all of it?"

"Sakura is still my girlfriend. She would probably go crazy seeing you. You look like Itachi, so she wouldn't be too happy. You would also most likely be caught up in your revenge."

"SAKURA WILL ALWAYS COME FIRST!!"

"She didn't when you left." He looked at Sasuke with pain in his eye.

"I won't ever leave her like that again! She is now my number one priority! Nothing will stop me from saving her from Itachi!!"

"How do I know that you are not lying?"

"First one to Sakura gets to keep her. The other has to leave the winner and Sakura from then on!"

"Fine. That is if Sakura wants the winner. If she goes to the loser, the deal is off."

"Deal." They shook hands and ran off to their teams.

xXx

_Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba_

"Where is Sasuke?! We need him!" Shikamaru yelled. He found a small hole in the ground, hidden beneath the grass. Akamaru smelled it and started to bark.

"It leads to the base. Just the opposite side that Sakura is at." Sasuke said from behind them.

"Okay, we'll have to find another way in."

"This is too troublesome. Why did she have to go and get herself kidnapped?"

"SAKURA DID NOT DO THIS ON PURPOSE!!"

"Calm down, Sasuke. Naruto-kun always said that yelling won't help Sakura-Chan."

"Sorry, Hinata. You heard my confession earlier. There is no way that I will leave without her! We should go now. I have a bet to win." They looked at him in confusion and set off to find a different entrance.

xXx

_Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Neji_

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! YOU'RE LATE TO FIND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!"

"Um... well I making a deal with…"

"LIAR!!"

"No, seriously Naruto. I was making a deal with Sasuke. First to Sakura wins."

"YOU BET ON SAKURA!! WITH TEME!!"

"Yes, I am going to win. Don't worry." Naruto glared. All four of the team ran towards the Akatsuki hideout.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm. What do you need Neji?"

"I can see a way into the base. There aren't any Akatsuki around."

"That's weird. Usually they are everywhere. Only if they are on missions or bringing in a new member." All four stopped and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Sakura…"

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei!! We'll get Sakura-Chan back! It's going to be just fine!!" Naruto, of course, was just the person to bring everyone's hopes up.

"Let's hope so."

xXx

_Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba_

"I don't see any chakra, Sasuke."

"Me neither. All of the ways in have been left unguarded. They must be promoting someone."

"Or bringing someone into the Akatsuki." Kiba put in. Behind them, Akamaru yelped. Kiba was the first to his companion. He looked over the dog and saw a gash in his right side. It looked like a weapon struck Akamaru.

"_Hello, little brother." _An eerie voice spoke out.

Sasuke growled under his breath, "Itachi."

"Is that any way to treat your own flesh and blood? Even Sakura had more manners. She at least answered the questions. They had to be slapped out of her. I even heard them as the door to her room shut behind me." He laughed at his brother's furious gaze, "I was in her room quite a bit to tell you the truth. She is good company." He looked at the others and smirked when he saw the kyuubi (sp?) host's girlfriend. "Ahh… You brought us a present. Bait. That was nice." Itachi disappeared and was behind Hinata in less than a second. "Leader will be happy with me. Sakura will know that she lied for nothing. Protecting me. What was she thinking? If leader finds out she will surely die. With or without you there, Sasuke." He hit Hinata on her pressure point, successfully knocking her out on the spot. Sasuke ran to the older Uchiha and hit him in the gut. Itachi muffled a groan, but started to fight back.

The fight lasted for a few minutes until thing s got crazier. Sasuke had hit Itachi dead on. Also, with his chadori. Itachi fell to the ground as Sasuke kept beating him. Slicing any part of him that he could reach.

"Turn around everyone. If this doesn't kill the bastard, nothing will!!" The rest of the team turned. Sasuke did something that no one ever thought he was capable of. Well, let's just say that Itachi Uchiha had been successfully neutered…

Sasuke watched his brother die with no sympathy in his eyes. He had been stupid for not using a shadow clone in the first place. The others watched in complete horror. Who knew that Sasuke had the power, or courage, to do _that_!!

"You killed him. Goode job. If you ever do that again, I'll kill you. Right now we need to get going. We need a medic. Akamaru is bleeding badly. I don't know how much longer he can hold up. If he passes out I won't be able to carry him." Kiba pointed out.

"Hn." With that Sasuke headed out to find his one and only female teammate. The other right behind him.

"Hey, Shikamaru? Aren't you supposed to be the leader of this group??"

"Troublesome…"

"HURRY UP!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Troublesome…"

xXx

_Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Neji_

"Sasuke just killed an Akatsuki. I think that it was Itachi. He was very brutal…" Neji observed the fight between Itachi and Sasuke.

"What happened?" Ino looked like she really wanted to know the condition of the others. Neji nodded, knowing what she really wanted.

"Shikamaru and Kiba are unharmed. Akamaru looks harmed from his chakra, Hinata is worn out. Sasuke is going crazy. He looks mad, but he also looks like he was enjoying himself. Wow. He's pathetic. He literally tore Itachi up."

"How?" This time Kakashi had asked. He used Chadori. That hit Itachi in the gut. Directly. Then cut off Itachi's, well his more… private… parts."

"Ow. Sasuke was ruthless."

"Yeah." Here is a way in. All four got in and started going through the dark tunnel.

"We need light."

"I got it. Kinda." Naruto took out a small flashlight. It had Barney on it. Neji even looked like he was about to laugh.

"This is priceless. Wait until I tell Hinata-Chan that her boyfriend likes Barney." Neji busted up laughing and Naruto just blushed.

"Don't tell her!! It was my mom's!! Yeah, that's it!!"

"Whatever."

"Shh…" Kakashi told every one to stay quiet. Every one just listened and followed him. They reached the end of the tunnel to see Three Akatsuki waiting for them.

"Welcome, Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzamaki, and Ino Yamanaka. Leader will be proud."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, who are they?"

"The one that looks like Ino is Deidara, the blue one is Kisame, the Venus fly trapper is Zetsu. Kisame is usually Itachi's partner." Then louder he said to Kisame, " Sasuke killed your partner."

"That's okay, we will have a new member once leader is done extracting information out of her. A beautiful woman named Sakura Haruno. She is our flower." Kisame sneered.

"I wish that I could kill her. She thought I was a girl the first time she saw me!!" Deidara was pouting, again.

Zetsu turned to him, "THAT WAS A MONTH AGO!! GET OVER IT!!" The Konoha shinobi took this to sneak past them.

"HEY!!" Zetsu turned around and grabbed Ino. Deidara got Naruto and Kisame took a swing at Neji. As those three started to fight, Kakashi went to find Sakura. He saw a room that had a sign on the door that said:_ DO NOT ENTER!! SAKURA HARUNO'S ROOM!!_ Kakashi sweat dropped, could they be any more obvious?? He opened the door to see a bump under the covers on a bed. He walked up to it and poked it. It stayed still, a little more worried, he poked harder. She started to lift the blanket off of her when he saw a huge bruise on her face. Anger went through him.

xXx

Sakura gasped and hung off of Kakashi's neck.

"Kakashi… I was so scared. They made me join. I didn't have a choice."

"It's okay. Did they do anything to you?"

"No. Pein slapped me for telling to Tsunade what they were doing." Kakashi pulled back and looked in her eyes. Then he leaned forward and lips met in a gentle kiss. Sakura pushed harder into Kakashi and he slowly slid his hands down her body. Then, he slipped his hands to her shirt. He put them under and lifted it off.

"Do you want this?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Y-yes."

"Okay."

Kakashi started to message her breasts. He noticed her nipples standing up and ran his hands over her back to unclasp her bra. Then brought his face lower, kissing everything in sight. He reached her breast and took it in her mouth, his hand treating the other one.

"Uhh…Kakashi."

His other hand traveled towards her pants. Then she stopped him. Looking into his confused eyes she smirked, then put on a pout.

"No fair, You still have all of your clothes on!"

"You aren't doing anything to take them off…"

She started smirking again. Then grabbed his mask and pulled it off, along with his forehead protector. Then she ran her lips down his face. Forehead, eye, cheek, jaw, and finally lips. She licked his lips and he opened them. After a long battle of the tongue, Kakashi claimed dominance. Sakura ran her hand under her shirt and took off his shirt.

"There. Now we're even!!" Sakura giggled. "Ahh…Ka-Kakashi."

He used his hands to take off her pants. Then she took off his. Kakashi looked at Sakura's black thong and then back up at her. His eyebrow was raised. Silently asking her. She just moaned and started to slowly pull down his boxers. All the while lowering her head. She had them completely off and starting licking his throbbing erection before taking it in her mouth.

"Oh, god. SAKURA!! Keep it like that."

She started to suck more of him into her mouth. He was moaning and then let his warm semen into her mouth. She almost choked on it, but eventually let it run down her throat. Sakura removed herself and slid back up to Kakashi, kissing him deeply. He took off her thong and got ready for the highlight of this whole thing.

"Are you ready, Sakura?"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!!" She screamed out in hurry.

"Okay. This isn't our first time, so it shouldn't hurt."

He slowly eased himself into her core and she let out a groan of ecstasy. He started to rock his hips against her, taking her farther each time. He let out a strangled moan.

"F-faster, Kakashi." He pushed inside her faster. "Harder." He went more forcefully. Then she started moving her hips in a rhythmic motion to meet hers. A while later, both of them orgasm into each other.

"Sakura?" the two looked over to see a very shocked Uzamaki. Behind him was a depressed Uchiha. Kakashi looked at each other, gulped, then looked up. Sasuke had left. Now Ino was looking with stars gleaming in her eyes.

"N-Naruto. I-It's not what it looks like." Sakura tried desperately.

"Then what is it?!"

"I f-fell." (A/N Wow. _That's_ original…)

"Fell, huh? You just so happened to fall on Kakashi's member?! Sasuke killed Itachi for you. He wouldn't have come if he knew this was going to happen." Naruto gave her a disappointed look and walked off. Every one else was behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi: NOOO!! HOW COULD YOU KILL ME!!

Kakashi: I had no choice. (phones hospital) Can I talk to Sakura Haruno?

Sakura: What. Kakashi

Kakashi: Tell Jessica to read her story…

Me: (reads) AHHH!! A lemon!! I'm still a god damn virgin!! You damn pervert!!

Kakashi: (Laughs nervously and backs away)

Me: ASSHOLE!!

Sakura: Review on the virgin's lemon… he he he

Me: I will ask one question: Do you want Sakura to get pregnant with Kakashi's baby or not? I don't think I should because then I wouldn't know how to turn this into a Sasuke/ Sakura fic. Unless the baby dies in child birth or she puts it up for adoption. Or if she has an abortion. I'm anti-abortion though. I couldn't do that…


	13. Pregnant or Not Pregnant?

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: ashleysays17, superme383, kakalover

xXx

Me: …

Kakashi: …

Itachi: …

Kikyo: …

Inuyasha: …

Sesshomaru: …

Me: AHHH!! IT'S A DEAD PERSON!!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: ??

Kikyo: I feel offended…

Kakashi: I will save you Jessica!! (picks up and runs)

Everyone: …

Inuyasha: Are they gone?

Sesshomaru: Yeah.

Inuyasha: (Takes costume off and Sasuke appears)

Kikyo: (takes costume off and Sakura appears)

Sesshomaru: (takes costume off and Kakashi appears)

Everyone: (confused)

Kakashi: WOW!! Who was dressed up as me?

Kakashi: (comes back) Thisssss isssss great… Jessssica will never know that thisssss isssss not Kakassshi…

All: SNAKE!!

Me: (Comes back) I want a Boa Constrictor! NOW!!

My Dad: No.

Me: (whines) WHY??

My Dad: We have two puppies.

Me: Damn you Whiskey and Cali!! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!!

Cali: (tries to lick my face)

Whiskey: (bites my knee)

Me: (laughs) S-stop!! That tickles!!

Kakashi: You know that that means that you are boy crazy, right??

Me: If I owned you, which I don't, you would be dead!!

Kakashi: I love you too.

Me: Grrrrr…

Kiba: (comes in) WOOF!!

All: …

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. It had been like this after the food she got from eventually getting back safely. She doesn't know how she did it, but apparently Sasuke hated her again. She had asked Naruto, but he just ignored her and walked away. Kakashi was on another mission, so she couldn't ask him. Tsunade was busy and had put her on suspension from the hospital since she was working non-stop since Kakashi left. It had been a month since. She missed him.

Sakura got up and ate. Then she ran to the hokage tower. She stood be the door and listened to the conversation that she was having, not really interested. That is, until she heard her name mentioned.

xXx

"Sakura did?"

"Yes. Naruto and I saw her. It was during the mission. She chose Kakashi over me. They are most likely waiting to get married." Tsunade looked at him. He looked to be in worse shape than he was when he saw Itachi kill his clan.

"I hear you have a date with one of the nurses today."

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Kiota."

They heard a gasp from outside the door, then muffled sobs. Sasuke activated his Sharigan and looked at the person's chakra. "Sakura." He got up and started to walk to the door. He opened the door and she looked up with a gasp and red, puffy eyes. She got up, stared at him, muffled a small 'sorry' and turned around and ran.

"By the look on her face, I figure that she hasn't been able to talk to anyone?"

"No. Naruto hates her for making me be like this. He won't talk to her, neither will Ino."

"Kakashi is out on a mission, no one will talk to her, and she got suspended from the hospital for over working. Poor girl, everyone seems to hate her."

"How long has Kakashi been gone?"

"A few weeks longer than he supposed to be." She said with a sad smile.

"Weeks? Has a team been sent out?"

"Sasuke, we believe that he is dead. We have found a sort of remain in Cloud."

"Remain?" Sasuke asked, still looking towards the way Sakura ran.

"We found Icha Icha Paradise. He would never leave that behind. In it was a picture of Sakura. I don't want to tell her until we are absolutely sure. She has been coming in everyday asking."

"Kakashi's dead? That's impossible. He has Sharigan. He would never leave Sakura like that."

"We are not even sure if it is true."

"If it is, Sakura will go crazy. She'll be alone. I don't want her to have to go through what I did." He looked at Tsunade and opened his mouth again. Just then someone just rushed in.

"Hokage-sama. The Haruno's were just murdered."

Tsunade and Sasuke looked at each other. "Sasuke, go find Sakura and take her to my office. I will have to tell her all at once. About Kakashi and her parents."

"Yes, Tsunade-san." He ran off to find Sakura.

"Kakashi's body was found. He was dead,"

"I see. Sakura will not be willing to except this."

xXx

Sakura looked at the pregnancy test in her hand: _pregnant_. That was what it said. Wait until Kakashi finds out that he has to do something responsible. Sakura heard someone banging on her door and prayed it was Kakashi. Who else would it be? They all hated her. She opened the door to a panting Sasuke. She stared at him and then slammed the door in his face.

"Sakura!! You need to go to Tsunade's office! She has to talk to you!"

"GO AWAY!! I'M NOT ALOUD TO STRESS MYSELF! YOU ARE PUTTING A LOT OF STRES ON ME!!"

"Why can't you stress yourself??"

"I'm pregnant!!"

"WHAT!! Sakura! You have to go! It's majorly important!!" She opened the door and Sasuke looked at her. She looked awful. She looked as if she hadn't slept for weeks, she probably hasn't. "Tsunade has to see you." He panted out."

"Fine. Just let me go by myself."

"I want to be with you for this."

"Fine. Don't expect me to talk to you. You guys were the people that hated me. Just in case you forgot."

"I know," he said in a low voice, "I'm sorry."

"Hn."

They arrived at Tsunade's office and she looked at the two with a grave face. "Sakura. Do you want the bad news or the really bad news?"

"Can I tell you my good news first? Then let's go from bad to worse!" She said cheerfully.

"Fine."

"I'm pregnant." Tsunade's jaw dropped. 'Shit. This made the whole thing worse.

"Kakashi and you parents were killed."

Sakura's reaction was understandable. First she stood there, staring at Tsunade. Then she fell to the ground, crying. "N-no!! H-He can't b-be dead!! M-my b-baby won-t h-have a dad!! I-it w-won't have a f-family to help it!" Sasuke dropped beside her and held her in his arms. He knew that it hurt. At least she didn't know who did it.

xXx

Sakura felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her. Why he was doing it, she didn't know. Maybe he felt sorry for her?

"L-let go of m-me S-Sasuke."

"Sakura…"

"NO!! I want to be alone!!"

"Sakura, please. I know what it's like to loose your whole family."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOOSE THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILD!!"

"No. I'm sorry. I'll help you raise him or her."

"No. I can do it by myself."

"Sakura, you're going to need help."

"I'm fine. Why can't you just leave me alone?! You were just fine doing it before!"

"LET ME HELP!"

"JERK!!"

"SPOILED BRAT!!"

"TEME!!

"DOBE!!"

"I'm not Naruto!" She got up and ran off.

xXx

"Damn Uchiha! First he ignores me, now he wants to help me just because the father of my baby died!! What a jerk!!"

"Sakura? What's wrong? Usually I could care less, but we _are_ friends, and friends _are_ supposed to care…"

"What do you need Pig?"

"I'm worried."

"Yeah right. Why don't you just leave me alone like you have been!!"

"I-I'm s-sorry. S-Shika-kun s-said to l-leave you a-alone because y-you w-were g-going through s-some p-problems!!"

"Stop crying. If anyone should cry it should be me."

"W-why?"

"Someone killed my parents."

"WHAT!! WHO?? LET MY GET TO THEM!!"

"That's only half of it."

"Huh? There's more?"

"Kakashi is dead..."

"Oh! I'm sor…"

"I'm also pregnant with his kid."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. My kid won't have a dad. I need to get going. I have to start planning the funerals."

"Let me help."

"No. I want to do it alone."

"Sakura. Let Sasuke and Naruto help with Kakashi's at least. He was their sensei."

"Fine. Can you tell them to come over as soon as you see them? It's going to be small since I don't have much money."

"Sure." Ino turned and walked to find the two boys. She had no idea what Sakura was going through. She lost everything in one day.

Ahead she saw Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. The first name going through her head was Naruto's. She walked in and saw both of the boys that she was looking for.

"HEY BOYS!!"

"Hey, Ino. Did you hear about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura told me. She wants you two to help her plan a funeral. She said that it has to be a small one."

"Why?"

"Sakura doesn't have much money. I don't know how she can even afford a small one. Poor girl the only thing she has to live on is being a shinobi. Her pregnancy will stop her from that as well. She's going to end up on the street." Sasuke's head shot up at this.

"I will not let Sakura have a horrible life such as that!! If need be I will _force_ her to move in with me!!"

"Okay, just don't try to make her kid take your name. She will kill you if you tried that!!"

"Yeah, Hatake clan has been revived. I won't change that. It is his kid."

"Good. Sakura won't hate you then!!"

"Yea, yeah. Do you know if she is at home or not?"

"She said that she was going home."

"Okay, let's go Naruto."

"Are you okay, _teme?_"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't call me 'dobe'."

"So? I can't be nice?" Naruto's jaw dropped. "Pick up your jaw and let's get going."

"You're acting weird."

"Yeah, I know. I feel bad for Sakura and she won't even let me help."

"She is acting the same way that you were after your clan dies."

"Yeah, don't remind me. Let's go Naruto." The boys both ran off to Sakura's house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: Sorry for the short chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I got kicked off the computer. DARN!!

Kakashi: You…killed…me…

Me: SORRY!! I had too!!

Kakashi: Why?

Me: Well I wanted to have a kid in the story, but I wanted her to get together with Sasuke!! The only way that I could do that is by killing you!!

Kakashi: if you hate the writer for doing this to me don't review…

Me: HEY!! Don't listen to him. He is just moody… Read the author's note below!! It is very important!!

_**A/N POLL 9and other random stuff…)!! I have opened up a new poll! If you want to put in a choice to what gender Sakura's kid is VOTE!! Don't forget to review. I know that a bunch of people aren't reviewing and if I don't get different reviewers I'll stop this story!! ARG!! MONKEYBUTTS!!(Lol that's my new word! No insult meant. I just like that word…) My birthday is on July 15**__**th**__**, so I'll beg to be on here longer. On the 18**__**th**__** I won't be able to because I am having a birthday party. It is a mystery!! Murder mystery!! HEX YA!! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME… tear**_


	14. Her Ghost Of A Problem

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: ashleysays, sasukeloves, Sasuke586

I AM SOOO SORRY!! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update!! I am such a bad writer!! tear I will try to update more!! I'm sooo sorry my beautiful readers!! I updated my profile!! If you want to know about Kiota, I have her profile on mine. She appears in this chapter again.

xXx

Me: YAWN

Kakashi: (poofs in) Yo!

Me: YAWN

Itachi: (poofs in) Hn, hi

Me: YAWN

Itachi: What's wrong with you?

Me: My birthday party is on the 19th, yet my birthday is on the 15th. I am having a murder mystery for it.

Kakashi: You are yawning, why?

Me: I'm bored. People think I'm crazy and my sister is going to be to person that gets murdered. That is a good thing though. She would never leave me alone otherwise…

Kakashi: Again, you are tired, why?

Me: Don't talk to me

Kakashi and Itachi: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED US!! WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS!! WE LOVED YOU!!

Me: um…

Both: (sob)

Me: Kakashi got me pregnant and Itachi, you kidnapped me. How is that love?

Kakashi: I wanted you to be mine!!

Itachi: Sasuke always gets what he wants!!

Me: um… Sorry, Itachi. I can't change that. I don't own Naruto. I wish that I did, but unfortunately I don't.

Itachi: BUY IT!!

Me: With what money? The money that I won't get for my birthday?

Both: YES!!

Me: (sweat drops anime style)

Kakashi: PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!! I won't read Icha Icha Paradise anymore!!

Audience: GASP!!

Me and Itachi: (Jaws drop)

Me: (eyebrows raised) You like me more than porn?

Kakashi: Um…yes?

Me: SSSSUUUURRRREEEE…

Kakashi: BUY ME!!

Me: You sound like a desperate person…

Kakashi: I can't stand team 7!!

Me: (hops away) I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ!!

Kakashi: WAIT FOR ME!!

Itachi: um… they, left? WORLD DOMINATION!!

Me: (hops back) I'm HOME!!

Itachi: (under breath) darn…

**Sakura thinking**

_Kakashi's ghost talking_ (only Sakura can hear him- Like I said, I'm weird…)

WARNING: This chapter has mention of talking to the dead. Don't like it, skip it. The part at the bottom is important, though.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sat on her couch with the most recent picture of Kakashi in her fragile hands. She saw a few of her tears drop onto it. Not wanting them to stain the picture, Sakura put it into a frame. She set the frame next to the one of team 7 from when they were younger.

"Kakashi. You just had to pick now to leave. The moment that I need you the most, you decide that it is time to die. My parents are dead. They got killed by an unknown person. I want to make them pay. I can see the way that Sasuke felt when his clan was killed. I will avenge your death, Kakashi. I love you." She placed her lips onto the picture frame. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything since she found out the news yesterday. She had also been training more.

"_Sakura, I don't want you to avenge me…"_

Sakura turned around and froze. Nothing. There was nothing there.

"_I will be there to watch over our child."_

Sakura looked forward again. This time she could have sworn that she saw gray hair disappear. Maybe she was hearing things. She was hoping that he would come back and say that this was just a huge joke. She wanted to hear him laughing when she fell for this awful joke. The laugh never did come.

"Sakura." She turned once more, praying that it was Kakashi. Sasuke was now looking him strait in the eyes. Behind him, she saw Naruto. Suddenly, a cold breeze went through the room.

**Kakashi? Are you here? Please. If you are a ghost, show yourself. I need you to help me,** she thought.

"_Sakura. Let them help. Sasuke loves you. Let him help to comfort you and raise our child. He deserves it."_

**I love you, not that traitor. He only cares about himself!!**

_Give him a chance; you might like what you see._ His face flashed before her, a smile on his uncovered lips. A smile showed on her face. She had snapped out of her 'talk' with Kakashi and looked at the boys. They 'what-the-hell-just-happened' look on their faces.

"Hello, boys. What do you need?"

Naruto was the one to open his mouth, but Sasuke was the first to speak. "We want to help plan the funeral."

Her smile instantly turned into a frown. "Why?"

"He was our sensei, too."

"Fine."

"Where do we start?"

"Well I don't have much money, so it won't be…"

Sasuke cut her off, "I'll pay. I have more money than what I could possibly use anyways."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Okay, Naruto. You check around and find an available time. Sasuke, you find a coffin. I'll start on my parents' funeral. I can spend more on this one than planned, so it will be a bit nicer," She gave a sad smile.

"I'll pay for that as well."

"You don't have to. You're already paying for Kakashi's. I can pay for mom and dads. Thank you, though."

"No. Let me pay. Think as this as payment for all the pain that I put you through in the past."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She gave him a peck on the lips and turned away, instantly feeling guilt run through her.

_Sakura, don't feel this way. I want you to get together with Sasuke as soon as possible._

**I know. It's just that you just died and I feel that by kissing him, I feel like I am betraying you. I don't like that feeling.**

"Sakura, you okay?" Naruto looked at her, concern spread over his face.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Just confused."

"What about?"

She glanced at Sasuke and then at the picture of Kakashi. Then she made a hand sign that blast Sasuke into the wall, successfully knocking him out.

"Is this about kissing Sasuke on the cheek?"

She just nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei would want you to move on. You know that, right?" He looked at her with sympathy.

"Yeah. I know better than you think that I know. Much better." She mumbled the last part under her breath. "Not only that, but my parents didn't like Uchiha's. They hated Ninjas to begin with. When I told them that I wanted to be one, they fought with me, saying that it was a dumb career choice and to choose another. I refused. We haven't been on good terms since. Dating an Uchiha would be an insult to them."

"Sakura-Chan, they just want you to be happy. With whomever you are with. The best thing is that you are happy." He tried to hold her in comfort.

Sasuke started to wake up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SAKURA!! THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THE VIOLENCE!!"

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." She healed the bruise he got from the impact. Then kissed him on the cheek again.

"That's okay. What did you do that for anyway?"

"I needed to tell Naruto something and I didn't want you to hear. I know that you would have eavesdropped, so I decided to knock you out. It was for the best. Sorry, again."

"Have you been crying?" He asked in concern as he saw tear marks down her ear and puffy, red eyes.

"TEME!! SAKURA-CHSN!! Let's go to get lunch!!"

'Thank you for the change of topic, Naruto.' Sakura silently praised him.

"Hn. Fine. If Sakura comes."

"Huh? Okay, I guess. Where to? NOT ICHIRAKU'S!!" She yelled as Naruto's face lit up.

"I wasn't going to say that!!"

"Then where??"

"That new French place. Hinata wanted to go with me the other day, so we decided to go." He said with a huge smile plastered on his face. "What do you think teme?"

"Hn. Let Sakura choose."

"F-French p-place?"

"Yeah!! Let's go!!"

Sakura let a few tears leak out of her eyes. Immediately the boys looked at her with worried expressions.

"Sakura-Chan? What's wrong? We don't have to go to the restaurant if you don't want to."

"K-Kashi w-was g-going to p-pro-pose to m-me at t-that r-restaur-raunt!!" She looked at the floor, ashamed of showing her tears.

"Let's go somewhere else then."

"N-no I j-just w-want to s-stay h-home." Her voice showed that she wanted to stay home, alone.

"Okay, Sakura-Chan. I can stay here and eat!! Then we can all still eat together!!"

"Dobe."

"WHAT DIF YOU CALL ME!!"

"She wants to be left alone. Leave her. Let's go." Sasuke had a tinge of jealousy in his voice. Naruto; however, didn't recognize it.

"But TEME!! We have to be here with her."

"Naruto?" a quiet, barely even audible, voice said.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?"

"Sasuke-kun is right. I want to be by myself. Please go home to Hinata-Chan. She is probably worried about you."

"If you say so. If you need anything, just call teme."

"HEY!!"

"What?? Don't you want to help Sakura-Chan??"

"Hn, dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!"

"Let's go."

"Fine." Naruto huffed. The two boys said bye to Sakura and walked out of the house.

xXx

"TSUNADE-SAMA!! We know Kakashi's killers!!"

Instantly, the drunken Hokage sprung up. "WHAT?? Don't just stand there!! Tell me!! NOW!!"

"It seems that Sasuke had only killed Orochimaru. Yakushi Kabuto was Hatake Kakashi's killer."

Tsunade stared at Shizune with her mouth wide open. "So, the Uchiha didn't think that the others are going to try to get revenge? It seems that they are trying to get Sakura." She looked up, "Send a team of ANBU to keep watch over Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. Also have one for Sasuke, just in case he does anything"

"Hyuuga Hinata? Why is that?"

"It is obvious that sound is going after team seven's loved ones. Hinata is dating Naruto. She might be the next target. Now go."

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama." Shizune walked out of the room. Tsunade rested her head on her desk once again.

'Sasuke better pray that Sakura doesn't try to kill him when she finds out that it is his reason Kakashi and her parents are dead…'

xXx

"You need how many teams?"

"Tsunade-Sama asked for four of them. We need to have Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke covered. They may be in danger."

"I see. I will have four teams out at once."

"Arigato, Tsunade will be glad to here this." With a small bow, Shizune set out to go to tell Tsunade that everything was set.

xXx

_**The next day**_

"Sasuke-teme. I feel like we are being watched."

"Hn."

"I'm serious!!"

"That's new."

"There are ANBU everywhere. Do you think that they are following someone?"

Sasuke mentally slapped his forehead. "No."

"I still feel like we are being watched."

The ANBU that were watching them all sweat dropped.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!"

'Sakura…' Sasuke's inner jumped up and down, happy to see her. On the out side Sasuke just stood there.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Hi. I was wondering if you guys felt as if you were being watched."

"Hai."

"Do you think that someone is planning an attack on one of us?"

"No." Both Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke confused.

"Why not?"

"I think the Hokage did this for our protection. There must've been something linked between the deaths of your parents and Kakashi."

"That is the most that I ever heard you talk Sasuke-kun!! I am so proud!!" Sakura said with a motherly face on.

"Okay, _mom_." She just stoke out her tongue. "Now who's the more grown up one?" Sasuke mumbled. The ANDU around them just watched the whole thing. These kids didn't need protecting. They could already feel someone watching them from a mile away.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to ruin yesterday. I just miss him." Tears started to flow down her cheeks again.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" The three looked behind them and saw a nurse running towards them. "Are you ready for our date tonight?? I am. I've been waiting all week! Oh! Hi Sakura-Chan. Where have you been lately? We really need your help in the hospital! Your patients are so much to deal with!!"

Sasuke groaned and Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry Kiota. I was just 'emotionally unstable' as Shishou puts it." She gave a small, forced laugh, "I should be returning soon, though."

"That's good." She turned to Sasuke, "Sasu-kun? Shouldn't we be going out? We never did go on our date." She whined.

"Um…" He looked at Sakura. She had a fake smile on her lips. _His _Sakura had a fake smile on her lips. _**FAKE!!**_ She was always happy. Maybe Kakashi's death ruined her. She fell to the ground all of a sudden. He pushed Kiota off of himself. "SAKURA!" He rushed to her. He looked over her body for anything. On the back of her neck was a small bite. What was it from? He didn't know.

xXx

**Where am I?**

_Sakura. Wake up. You shouldn't be here. You were poisoned last night._

She looked up and saw Kakashi standing there. **Kakashi? Where am I? I thought you died?**

_I did. You are dieing. You need to fight it._

**NO! I want to be with you!! I can't stay away!! I love you…**

_What about our child?_

**How do you know?**

_I know everything that has happened. I know that you parents are dead. They want you to live. You are too young to come here._

She looked around. **Where is here?**

_The stairway to heaven. You have a life to live. Besides, a certain Uchiha is down on earth. He's on the verge of tears. Go back. If not for yourself, go for Sasuke._

**Why? He just wants me to restore his clan. He doesn't love me at all.**

_More than you think._

**Who killed you, Kakashi?**

_The same person that killed your parents._

**Who?? Who is it?**

_I'm sorry, Sakura. I'd rather not say._

**IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD TELL ME!!**

_It is time for you to go back. If you ever need me, just let your Inner communicate with me. I will always be with her…_

**DON'T LEAVE ME!!**

Kakashi gave her a soft push and she yanked up as her spirit hit her body.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

"Sakura!" She looked to her left and, to her surprise, there sat a worried looking Sasuke. He enveloped her in a tight hug. "I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up. I'm so sorry. This is my fault for not protecting you better."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. I broke my date with Kiota. I needed to be with you."

"Heh, stupid."

"What?" He looked at her with an incredulous look. "I'm not the one that managed to get myself poisoned!!"

"Sasuke? How long have I been… out?"

"A few days."

"What happened?"

"Let me start from the beginning."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura collapsed to the ground and Sasuke rushed to her side._

"_SAKURA?! SAKURA?! Naruto! Go tell Tsunade that Sakura has been poisoned! Kiota, we need to take her to the hospital."_

"_HAI!" Both of them said at the same time._

"_Good, let's go." Naruto ran towards the Hokage. The other two ran the other way to get to the hospital._

_Once they got there, Sakura was sent into the emergency room. A minute later Tsunade rushed in, a strangled Naruto in her grasp._

"_KIOTA!"_

"_Y-yes, Tsu…"_

"_HELP HIM!" She threw Naruto at her._

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_SASUKE!!"_

"_Hn."_

"_DON'T YOU 'HN' ME!! WHAT HAPPENED!!"_

"_She just passed out. I don't know why. I think she was poisoned. There is a bite mark on the back of her neck."_

_Tsunade carefully turned Sakura over and healed the bite mark. "She needs to stay here for a few days, and then she can leave."_

"_Hai." _

_Sasuke had stayed there for all three days. He refused to get up. He wouldn't sleep. He just waited for her to get up._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"GO HOME SASUKE UCHIHA!!"

"Why? Is it illegal for me to care?!"

"You are Sasuke _Uchiha_. You can't care! It's not in your name!!'

"Who cares!! I love you!!"

"WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!"

"I don't know! I couldn't stop feeling so guilty when I left you there!! I wanted to come back so bad!! I missed you!!"

"SASUKE UCHIHA! You are just saying that because you need my help restoring your stupid CLAN!!"

"NO!"

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!!"

Both of them turned their heads to the booming voice of Tsunade. "I could hear you two arguing at the Hokage tower!!"

"Sorry, Shishou. I want _him_ to leave." She glared holes through at Sasuke.

"Why?"

"He says he _loves_ me. We all know that Uchiha here can't love! He wants to use me and then through me out!! I know it!! He just wants to hurt me. Again." She said the last two sentences to her self.

"I love you Sakura! More than the world! I'd kill myself to prove it! I would jump off the ends of the world just for you to believe me!! Please, believe me." A tear ran down his cheek. "Believe me…"

"Sakura? I don't think he's lying."

"He just wants me to fall for him again. I WON'T!! I LOVE KAKASHI!!"

_Give him a chance…_

**NO!! He is a jerk!! I hate him!!**

_He's crying for you…_

**If he breaks my heart, am I allowed to kill myself to be with you again?**

_Yes… _He said with a sigh.

**One chance…**

"Fine Sasuke, You get one chance. If you ruin it, I'm as good as dead. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I love you Sakura…"

"Hn."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: LOL Sasuke is sooo out of character.

Kakashi: HAHAHAHAHA!!

Sasuke: Hn.

Kakashi: HAHAHAHAHA!!

Me: Review to turn the dead guy back to normal!!

Kakashi: I'm DEAD!! (cries)

Me: Never mind…

Itachi: LET'S MAKE A CLUB!!

Me:??

Itachi: If she (points at me) killed you, you can join!!

Kakashi: YAY!!

Sakura's mom: huh?

Sakura's Dad: Let's join, hunny.

Sakura's mom okay…

Me: To disband this club, review!!


	15. First Dates and Disasters

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: kakalover, itachisgirlfriend23, Sasuke586, ashleysays, superme383

_Itachisgirlfriend23_: I know!! I reread it and started to think that I was going CRAZY!! I couldn't believe that I killed two super hot guys!! I am sooo sorry!! I had to do it for the story though… tear

_**A/N I need you guys to review… I don't have many. For those that do review, thank you. I accept flames!!**_

_**Warning:**_ Sasuke is a real idiot in this chapter. He is WAY out of character…

xXx

Kakashi: THE CLUB HAS BEEN DISBAND!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!

Itachi: Damn…

Kakashi: WWWAAHHHHH!!

Sasuke: Shut up you damn perve!!

Me: I agree with Sasuke-kun!!

Sasuke: Sure…

Me: I LOVE YOU SASUKE!!

Sasuke: (starts walking out door)

Me: Don't leave me!!

Sasuke: I have no choice…

Me: Why must you leave??

Sasuke: I have to kill the murderer of my clan!!

Itachi: I already told you!! You got mad while sleep walking and killed them!!

Sasuke: …

Me: ??

Sasuke: NNNOOOOOOO!!

Itachi: (sweat drops)

Me: I still love you!!

Sasuke: (falls asleep)

Everyone: (backs away slowly)

Sasuke: (starts sleep walking)

Everyone: (runs for their lives…)

Sasuke: (opens his eyes and smirks) idiots…

Me: SASUKE-KUN!! YOU AWAKE!!

Sasuke: Damn…

Kakashi: (says on the side to Itachi) I thought that she likes us?

Itachi: (back to Kakashi) me, too…

Sakura: coughSLUTcough

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!

Sakura: (innocent eyes) nothing, why? coughSLUTcough

Me: Sasuke will never like you!!

Sakura: No! He will never like you!!

Sasuke: (Hides in a corner)

Kakashi and Itachi: (try to beat up Sasuke)

Sasuke and Itachi: (activates Sharigan)

Me: SASUKE IS MINE!!

Sakura: HE'S MINE!! (goes to Sasuke)

Sasuke: (runs for his life)

Sakura: (chases after him) SASUKE-KUN!! WAIT FOR ME!!

Sasuke: GO AWAY YOU CRAZY MEDIC!!

Me, Kakashi, and Itachi: (sweat drop anime style)

Naruto: I think that Sakura needs to be put into anti-Sasuke counseling…

Me: Sorry, I can't do that

Naruto: Why not?

Me: I don't own you or your show…

Everyone: We wish you did, but you are dirt poor…

Me: SHUT UP!!

Kakashi: on with the story…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke walked to Sakura to pick her up for their date. He was extremely nervous. She only said yes to shut him up. He knocked her door only to have it open a minute later. He looked at her stunning body. She wore a light blue halter top that stuck to her body, in the process showing her curves. Her blue pants were knee length and also stuck to her body perfectly, once again, showing her curves.

"Are you ready to go?"

"H-huh? O-oh…um yeah."

She gave a small laugh. "If my outfit is distracting you, I can change."

"No. It's fine." He held his arm out for her to take. "Ready?"

"I just asked you that." She just walked past him, not bothering to take the offered arm.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small restaurant. Nothing like the big French one. It was more of a café.

"Wow, how come I've never seen this place before?"

"It is near the Uchiha district."

"I used to go there all the time. I still didn't see it."

"It was built after I returned, so it's fairly new. You haven't bothered to come pay me a visit so, yeah."

"Maybe if you hadn't left everything would be just fine…"

"I had to get revenge."

"You still didn't get it until he kidnapped me. He wanted to marry me you know. He said that he wanted to restore his clan with me and that he loved me. I was almost close to giving in. Then he mentioned you and I thought, 'Why did that jerk have to leave me. He's back and ruining me life.' I was close to saying yes, but he had to go somewhere. That was when you killed him. He was better looking that you, though. I have to admit."

Sasuke kept his mouth closed in order to keep from bursting out. She looked like she just made a point to him. They ordered food and sat there quietly and ate for about twenty minutes.

"So…"

"What, Sasuke?" Sakura said in an aggravated tone.

_What do I say? Does she even want to talk to me? Is she regretting this date?_

**Shut up. All of your questions are giving me a headache…**

_And you are…_

**Gosh. I thought that we have been thought this all before…**

_We have?_

**I'll just **_**re**_**introduce myself… I am your inner Sasuke. Everything that you do not want to believe, but is true is what I think. I am your REAL brain in other words…**

_My brain can talk to me._

**Sure…**

_So, What am I thinking?_

**You don't want to know…**

_Try me._

**Okay… you asked for it. At the moment you are thinking that you want to take Sakura right here.**

_WHAT!! I'm not _that _perverted!!_

**Yes we are…**

_Oh, god. I sound like Kakashi. _

**I HATE HIM!! HE STOLE **_**OUR **_**SAKURA!!**

…

**WHAT!? IT'S TRUE!! HE IS A BASTARD!! **

_I'm going…_

**Don't leave me!!**

…

**Outer me?**

…

**FINE! I'm leaving!! Hmph!!**

"SASUKE-KUN!!" He snapped out of his reverie (which included two sweaty bodies on top of this table)

"Huh? Oh, sorry? What is it that you wanted?"

For a minute Sakura looked offended. Then she continued eating. The bill arrived and Sasuke got his money out, but Sakura had already put down her money.

"You don't have to pay."

"Well, I did. Now, I'm leaving." With those last words, Sakura walked out of the café, leaving a stunned Sasuke.

xXx

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" She turned around and looked at the hyper blond.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Sasuke-teme looks sad. Did something happen on your date?"

"I'd rather not talk about the _date_." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay!! I'll ask teme!!"

"Hn." Sakura, well, hned. "Later, Naruto."

"Okay, maybe you are teme." Sakura punched him as hard as she could, without chakra. He was out of it. Sakura continued her way to the hospital. She wanted to find Tsunade. She had to get back to work.

"SAKURA!!"

"Now what?" Sakura turned around just to be slapped across the face, flinging her onto the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SASUKE-KUN YOU SLUT!!"

Sakura put her hand on her cheek and looked up at the person. Kiota stood above her, anger searing through her eyes.

"Don't worry, you can have him. I did it so he would leave me alone. He is a stupid anti-romance jerk anyways."

"DON'T TALK ANOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT YOU WHORE!!"

"I'm sorry. Have you seen Tsunade-sama? I want to get back to work."

"Hmm… she's at the tower." She stooped to Sakura's level and picked her up by the scruff of her shirt. "Stay away from Sasuke-kun or I _will_ kill you, got that?" She whispered in a venomous voice.

"I don't have a choice but to see him. He's on my team. I would stay away from him if it was possible. Believe me."

"Good." She put on a smile. "I'll see you later Sakura-Chan!!" She giggled and ran off.

"Sakura!" She turned again and saw…

(hehe cliffhanger!! Don't worry, you will see in a few. I'm not _that _mean… lol)

xXx

"Hinata-Chan!!"

"Naruto-kun!! You look like you just got punched by Sakura-chan!! Are you okay?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well… It was a bad idea to say that she was like Sasuke… hehe."

"Naruto-kun. You should know better tan that by now."

"That's why I have you, to teach me." He kissed her fore head. "How was your day?"

"The elders want me to take over the clan. That means that I will have to marry be the age of 18. It will also have to be someone in my clan." She looked up to see Naruto's shocked face looking at her. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. If we keep dating like this it will be harder in the end. I want to end this."

"Hinata-chan, no. I d-don't w-want you t-to l-leave me l-like t-the o-others. I l-love you."

He let the tears slowly run down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She got up and left. Naruto sat there for a while longer before walking home. He walked past Ichiraku's and didn't bother going in. He just wanted to go home and cry.

"NARUTO!! Come have some ramen!!" Naruto shook his head and walked on, leaving the man shocked. (A/N I don't know the guys name.)

Naruto walked in his home and sat down on his couch, tears now quickly pouring out of his eyes.

xXx

…Sasuke. What was he doing here?

"Sakura. Are you okay? I won't go near that bitch after this. Why didn't you protect yourself?" He knelt next to her and pulled her into an embrace.

She mumbled something that he couldn't hear.

"What? Can you repeat that?"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can have any girl you want. Why did you end up choosing me? I'm weak. Worthless. I let her beat me up. Why me, Sasuke?"

"I'm in love with you. How many times am I going to have to say it? I don't want to loose you. I love you."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"I need to go. I have to see Tsunade-Shishou."

"Okay." He let her get up as she dusted her self off. Then Sasuke got up to take care of his most loyal fan girl, Kiota.

xXx

Sakura went into the Hokage tower and walked to Tsunade's office. She knocked and heard a muffled voice from inside.

"Great, she's drunk. Just when I need her…" She opened the door and walked in.

"SAKURA!! How is my favorite medic doing??"\

"Fine. I want my job back."

"You start tomorrow!! Be there at 5 hundred sharp!! Hehe…" Her voice slurred.

"5 hundred??"

"Yeah, five, zero, zero."

"Am or Pm?

"Am."

"Okay, thank you."

"How was your date with the Uchiha?"

"I don't want to talk about it. He is a rude, inconsiderate jerk!! I never want to see him again!!"

"OKAY!! YOU'RE FIRED!!"

"??"

"HEHE!! NO MORE NINJA!! KIOTA WILL BE TAKING YOUR PLACE!! It looks like Sasuke likes her!!" Sakura glanced out of the window and was shocked at what she saw. There was Uchiha Sasuke kissing Kiota with his hands under her shirt. Sakura walked out of the room and out of the building, making sure to bump Sasuke on the way.

xXx

Sasuke broke off the kiss when he felt someone bump him. He looked at the person and the first thing he saw was pink hair turning the corner. Sakura. SHIT!! What has he done!! He was supposed to be helping her, not this bitch!! Damn it! He pushed away and started running.

"SAKURA!! SAKURA!! WAIT!!" He saw pink turn a corner again. She was headed to Naruto's house, why?

**Idiot.**

_Not you again._

**Little me!! Back from Paris!!**

_Go away._

**She likes you.**

_No way. She hates me. You saw how she just left like that on our date. She was miserable._

**Then how come she was jealous when she saw you kissing that other nurse??**

_No. Sakura doesn't get jealous. She's not like that._

**I've talked to her inner.**

_Sakura has an inner?_

**Where else do think that I've been when I'm not nagging you for something. I just so happened to be with Sakura's inner when she saw you kissing Kiota. Both inner and outer were torn.**

_Damn. I need to find her…_

**GO FIND HER!!**

…

**...**

…

**This is weird…**

Sasuke just ignored his inner and ran full speed to Naruto's house. He reached the door and heard Sakura's soothing voice inside.

"Its okay, Naruto. She loves you. She'll be back. I promise."

"W-what i-if s-she's gone f-for g-good!!"

"At least you still get to see her and you get to be her friend. Sasuke knocked me out, left me on a bench, and left. He comes back. Then expects me to still love him. I do. I can't help it. I can't _not_ love him. Even after I saw him kissing Kiota."

"HE KISSED HER!! I'M GOING TO KILL TEME!! HE HURT YOU!! GGGGRRRRRR!!"

Sasuke gulped outside.

Sakura sensed his chakra, but kept going as if he wasn't here. "I'll help you to find a loophole to the Hyuuga law. I promise that I will help you get Hinata back. They will probably let Neji take the place. I could try talking to her."

"T-thank y-you S-Sakura-chan." He stopped crying. "I WILL KILL TEME FOR YOU!!"

Outside, Sasuke, again, gulped.

"Okay, I'll visit later, okay??"

"Okay."

Sasuke quickly jumped into a bush and watched the door. When it opened, Sakura walked out with Naruto behind her. He had puffy, red eyes and looked aweful.

"See you Naruto." She gave a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Yeah." He returned the kiss. Then walked in to close the door behind him.

xXx

Sakura waited for a few minutes and called out Sasuke's name. He came out of the bush with a guilty look.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Why were you hiding in that bush? Did you like what you heard?"

"Sakura…"

"I'm going home." She walked past him and started to run home. Sasuke stood there, then followed. She reached her house and slammed the door in his face. Then she walked to her music room and started singing her favorite song:

Take A Bow By Rihanna

Intro  
Ohh, how about a round of applause,  
Yeah, standin' ovation,  
Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah.

Verse 1  
You look so dumb right now,  
Standin' outside my house,  
Tryin' to apologize,  
You're so ugly when you cry,  
Please, just cut it out.

Chorus  
Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,  
But you put on quite a show (oh),  
You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and take a bow, ohh ohh.

Verse 2  
Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone),  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on),  
Talkin' 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one,  
This just looks like the re-run,  
Please, what else is on.

Chorus  
And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (mmm),  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught (mmm),  
But you put on quite a show (oh),  
You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and take a bow, ohh.

Bridge  
And the award for the best liar goes to you (goes to you),  
For makin' me believe that you could be paithful to me,  
Let's hear your speech out,  
How about a round of applause,  
A standin' ovation.

Chorus  
But you put on quite a show (oh),  
You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go (oh),  
Curtain's finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh),  
Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now),  
Go on and take a bow.

But it's over now.

"Come on Sakura, let me in. I need to explain. Please let me in." The door was thrown open.

"What do you want. First you want me, then you go after some girl!! "

"I know. She told me that you punched her out of jealously…"

"YOU BELIEVED A GIRL THAT YOU JUST MET OVER A GIRL YOU'VE KNOWN MOST OF YOUR LIFE!!"

"NO!!" I told her to forget it. I saw the whole thing, then she said that you didn't want me, which I heard for myself. You know, you said some hurtful things."

"Sorry…"

"I started to fall for it. Then she did a genjutsu. She made herself look like you. I swear. I didn't know that it was her. Sakura…" He grabbed a small box from his pocket and got on one knee. "Will you marry me and become Uchiha Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at him with tears rolling out of her eyes…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: HE PROPOSED!! I'm going to need reviews saying if she should accept or what not.

Sasuke: Ug.

Sakura: HONEY!!

Sasuke: (pants) damn. This girl can run…

Itachi: here she comes…

Sasuke: (eyes widen in fear and starts running…again)

Me: If you guys love Sasuke then you will review…

Orochimaru: KUKUKU

Everyone but me: SNAKE!! (run)

Me: YAY!! I finally have a pet snake!!

Orochimaru: (cowers in fear and disappears)

Me: WAHHH!!

All: REVIEW TO SHUT HER UP!!


	16. Manipulations

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: kakalover, ashleysays

A/N TWO REVIEWS!! Come on people do you not like my story?? I feel unloved… tear last chapter I had _five _reviews in less than 24 hours. It has been well over 24 hours and still… only two… Well Thank you reviewers for others, gets on knees review or flame!! Either works!!

xXx

Me: I'm going to be lazy… I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be the happiest person in the world and on the internet more than usual… I would also be good at other stuff… like drawing… and I would be rich… I could get backstage tickets to the concert that I want to go to… THE DAY AFTER MY BIRTHDAY!! My dad promised that I could go, but he decided that it cost too much… grr…

Kakashi: I'm sorry… Who was it in concert?

Me: THE JONAS BROTHERS!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO SEE THEM LIVE!! I would become a salve for the rest of my life!!

Nick Jonas: Hi….

Me: (faints)

Nick: Hello?? I'm lost. Can you direct me to the sleep train amphitheatre??

Kakashi: North about 151485748578758467814375146574657465714657643754657436574658465746576574657465746 centimeters…

Nick: um…

Me: (wakes up) It is that building with the lights on it.

Nick: (looks around) OH! I see it. Thank you…

Me: Jessica.

Nick: Here is a backstage pass for your trouble… (hands over pass)

Me: (gaps)

Nick: (to the side towards Kakashi) Is she always like this??

Kakashi: (Back to Nick) Only when someone that she likes is around...

Nick: Oh.

Me: I'm gonna die!!

Both:??

Me: I've met _thee_ Nick Jonas!! I LOVE YOU!!

Kakashi: What about K.K.I.N.D.S.S.??

Me: What about you??

Kakashi: I thought that you loved us….

Nick: (sneaks away)

Me: Yeah, yeah…

Kakashi: Okay on with the story…

Me: Where'd Nick go??

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**RECAP**_

_He grabbed a small box from his pocket and got on one knee. "Will you marry me and become Uchiha Sakura?"_

_Sakura looked down at him with tears rolling out of her eyes…_

_**END RECAP**_

"S-Sasuke. I don't know. I mean, can I have some time to think about it first? Please? I just… want to think for a while."

"Okay. I hope you say yes Sakura. I really do love you." He closed the box and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Find me when you know your answer."

He walked away from Sakura and out her front door. Unbeknownst to both of them, a male's eyes were watching their every move, malice coursing through them.

"I will get you Sakura Haruno. You will never get a chance to tell that traitor your answer. This will just make it all easier to tear him down. Orochimaru will be avenged!!" Kabuto got his things ready, waiting for the perfect chance to get the young pink haired woman.

xXx

_KAKASHI!! HELP!! WHAT DO I DO??_

**Say your answer.**

_Then I will feel as if I am betraying you._

**You won't Sakura. You could never do anything to hurt me. I want you happy. Do you like Sasuke? Love? Despise?**

_I don't know. I want to be near him. I want to be his friend. I don't want to be hurt again, though. I'm scared that he will run out on me again. I'd breakdown then and there._

**He won't. The minute he does, I promise that you can come back to me…**

_Fine. I'll say yes. I love you Kakashi._

**I love you too Sakura.**

She stopped talking to Kakashi and went out to find Sasuke.

xXx

"Damn. Get away from me. You're worse than Karin was."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I know that you don't believe that. We all know that you love me." Kiota batted her eyelashes.

"Look, you are attractive, but not my type. I don't go for fan girls."

"What about that _slut_ Sakura Haruno!! She used to be a fan girl!! I can do anything that she can. I can change out of being a fan girl!! Please let me!!"

"No. Besides, I already asked her to marry me."

"WHAT!!" She let go of his arm and stormed off.

"Finally, she's gone."

xXx

_**Kiota's POV**_

_I'm going to kill that damn slut! She took away my Sasuke!! I _will_ be Mrs. Kiota Uchiha. Even if it is the last thing that I do!!_

Ahead she saw the person stealing _her_ Sasuke.

"HEY!! Hi, Sakura? How are you today?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh! Hi Kiota, I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I just got away from Sasuke-kun. He took me out you know. Then he asked me the best question ever!!"

"What is that??"

"HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!! I'm sorry Sakura, he told me some bad things about you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that you were an easy fuck and that you were a whore. He also said that he'll always hate you and he wants you to leave him alone. I'm sorry. I told him that you were nothing like that, but he didn't listen." I said with fake innocence.

"Oh, I see. Can you tell him that I was going to say yes, but since he said that about me, he can shove this ring up his ungrateful ass." She threw the ring that he had left behind for her onto the ground and started stomping on it.

"Yes. I really am sorry. I know that you would never do anything like that. Just stay away from him and you won't get hurt anymore, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you later." (A/N Sakura is very gullible isn't she??) Then she started home.

_Muah! ha! ha! ha! ha!! She is sooo not good enough for Sasuke-kun if she believed that. Now I just need to work on Sasuke…_

xXx

_**Regular POV**_

Sakura walked to her house. Along the way she passed by Ichiraku's and spotted Naruto speaking with Sasuke. She quickly masked her chakra before they noticed her. Too late, Sasuke turned around and saw the tears running down her face. As soon as he got up to ask what was wrong, she eased into a full out run. Instead of running home, she ran to the training grounds to vent out her sadness, distress, but most importantly, anger for believing a traitor.

"I'll just imagine the trees as Sasuke." She did so and knocked down about ten in a row, without chakra.

"SAS-" punch, "-UKE!!" punch, "YOU," punch, "ASS," punch, "HOLE!!" She fell to the ground, now sobbing. "How could you do this to me."

"Sakura? Are you okay?" A male voice said.

"Sa…" She looked at the figure. He had dark hair and eyes. He was her teammate. He had also disappeared for a while.

"Why did I call you by your real name? Huh, Ugly?"

"SHUT UP SAI!! YOU EMOTIONLESS BASTARD!!"

"Sorry. Care to tell me why you tried to ruin the training grounds?"

"I think that I'm going on another solo mission. This time I'm going to ask for time to go and train. I want to be strong, Sai. Why am I so weak?"

"You're not weak. You are as strong as you think you are." He replied, quite poetically. He also had a smile on his face.

"Sai. You're smiling. I've never seen you smile before."

"There is a first for everything, no?"

"I guess."

"Care to tell me what happened?" She explained everything from Sasuke coming back to Kakashi's death to Sasuke's confessing his feelings to him asking her to marry him to what Kiota told her.

"Are you okay?" She just looked down, "I'm going to kill him for this. I swear, by the time that I am done with him, he won't have any balls left to restore his clan with. No one hurts Ugly and gets away with it!!"

"Um… thanks??"

"Hehe no problem!! Now, where is he?"

"I don't know. I'll be in the Hokage building. I'm going to try to get a year off to train."

"Okay, that sound good, Ugly."

"SAI!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT!!"

He looked frightened for a second and ran as fast as he could, painting a dragon to get him away from the mad medic.

xXx

_**Sasuke POV**_

I watched as my replacement and Sakura talked.

"… I'm an easy fuck."

_What the hell is she talking about?? An easy fuck? What the hell?_

"Are you…" I couldn't here what else was said by Sai.

Both of them stood. The next thing I knew Sakura was yelling at a smirking Sai.

"SAI!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT!!"

_What the hell?_ (A/N He says that s lot, huh?) _She is going to kill him._

A dragon showed up and Sai hopped on top of it and flew off.

_Here's the perfect time to talk to Sakura._

"Sakura!!" She spun around to look at me, fright showing clear in her emerald eyes.

"GO AWAY!! I HATE YOU!! HOW CAN YOU MESS WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT!!"

"What are you talking about??"

"SHE TOLD ME THAT YOU CALLED ME WHORE, AN EASY FUCK!! I should have known, once a traitor, always a traitor!!"

"Who told you that I said that?" It was too late, Sakura already ran out of the clearing. I sprinted after her. Her chakra was masked so I couldn't find her.

_Damn it. Who told you that I said that?? Sakura. Why are you so sad? _He watched as she ran away from him, the hurt in his eyes.

xXx

_**Regular POV**_

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"What do you need Naruto? Was Sasuke telling you why he wanted me, now you want me for the same reason. Did he tell you, behind my back, that I am a good fuck? Did he tell you that he was going to use me, then throw me out like raw meat?"

"No, teme said that he was wondering what was wrong with you, and that you ran away from him. Is that why?"

"Yup. Kiota told me that he asked her out and said that about me. She is one of my best friends."

"He _also_ said that she was worse than you in our days as team 7. Why is he asking her out? She's a fan girl. He hates fan girls."

"I know. I can trust her, though."

"I don't know. Teme wouldn't say things like that. He isn't that heartless."

"DOBE!!"

"I have to go, Sasuke is coming." She ran off at full speed. Just as she turned a corner, Sasuke came around another, panting.

"Have you seen Sakura? I think that she is mad at me."

"Go away Sasuke!!"

"Okay, you only call me that when you are _really, really, really _pissed. What's going on?"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT BEHIND SAKURA-CHAN'S BACK!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!! SAUKRA-CHAN IS A MESS BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!!"

"What are you talking about Dobe?"

" Kiota told Sakura what you said about her!! 'An easy fuck', huh?! The next time I hear about you talking about Sakura-Chan like this, I _will_ kill you. That's a promise." With that final threat, Naruto stormed into the ramen place.

What is he talking about? Kiota told Sakura…shit. I told her that I wanted to_ marry… shit!! I have to find the dobe and Sakura to explain._

"SASUKE!! YOU AROGANT ASSHOLE!!"

_Shit. That sounds like Ino. Now I'm in for it…_

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SAKURA!! IF IT WASN'T FOR KIOTA SAKURA'S HEART WOULD BE WORSE OFF!!"

"LISTEN TO ME!!"

"Explain…"

"I let it slip to Kiota that I asked Sakura to marry me. I was hoping that she would leave me alone. Apparently, she went to Sakura and told her all these things that I _DIDN'T_ say. I love Sakura. That's all that's to it. I want her to marry me. I don't want to loose her like she lost Kakashi."

"That's so… so deep. SASUKE IS A POET!!" Ino ran off telling everyone that she could reach.

"Ug. Why Ino?"

"SASUKE!!"

"Hn."

"Sakura said that you hurt her!! I will kill you, you damn Uchiha!!"

"Why, hello, TenTen. Another person wants to kill me because of that slut…"

"Don't say that about Sakura!!" She started to take out some shuriken.

"Not her."

"Then, who?"

"Kiota. She told Sakura those things because I thought that she would leave me alone if she knew that I asked someone to marry me."

"Oh. I'm still going to kill you!!"

"WHAT!! How come??"

"You told that Kiota chick before you even told your friends!!"

"Hehe…"

"Uchiha!! YOU BETTER RUN!!" Both of them ran off, one mad weapon mistress chasing a frightened Uchiha.

xXx

"What do I do, Kiota? I don't want that traitor to hurt you, too."

"I know, Sakura. He won't hurt me don't worry."

"Thank you. You are such a great friend."

"Thank you."

A minute latter Ino stormed into the room and sent Kiota out. Then she sat next to Sakura. She tried to explain what happened.

"Kiota told you this of her own will. Sasuke never said it. She's just a jealous ass fan girl!! I talked to Sasuke and he said, and I quote, 'I let it slip to Kiota that I asked Sakura to marry me. I was hoping that she would leave me alone. Apparently, she went to Sakura and told her all these things that I _DIDN'T_ say. I love Sakura. That's all that's to it. I want her to marry me. I don't want to loose her like she lost Kakashi.'"

"So what? Is he trying to say that Kiota made it all up?"

"YES!! Can't you see!! She was trying to break you two up!!"

"She wouldn't do that!! You're crazy Ino!!"

"I swear!! Sasuke told me that!!"

"GET OUT!! WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!!"

"Sakura don't do this!! Please!! You are my best friend!! I want to help!!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Sakura pushed her away and Ino fell out of the door as Kiota opened it.

"Ino, please get out. It is not a good idea to stress a pregnant woman."

_I forgot that my best friend is pregnant!! Maybe I _am _a bad friend!! NO!! Kiota is messing with Sakura's head!! She's not thinking strait!!_

"Fine. I'll go. I'll tell all of our friends that Kiota is using you!!" With those last words she stormed off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: I wanted to go to the Jonas Brothers concert for my birthday, right? Well, my dad had some friends over yesterday. His coworker Randy, and his wife and kids. Well, his wife let it slip that I WAS going… My dad said that the tickets cost too much, so I'm like… hmmmm..

Kakashi: You are going to leave tomorrow, aren't you??

Me: Yes, I will defiantly not be updating anytime soon. I have all sorts of things going on. My birthday is tomorrow, I am having a 10 hour long Murder Mystery on Saturday, then I have to help finish up my dad's wedding. The wedding is on the 26th, so I won't be on then, either. They are going on a like, 3 day long honeymoon, so I won't be on then. So, in reality, I have no idea when I will be able to update again. Don't you just _love_ summer vacation? Isn't it the best? I will also be busy daydreaming about a certain 15-year-old Jonas coughNICKcough.

Nick: um…

Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I am your biggest fan!! YOU ARE SSSSSSOOOOOOO HOT!! I LOVE YOU!!

Nick: Review to save me… or if you don't like the Jonas Brothers review to help Jessica catch me…

Me: NIIIIIIIIICCKKKKKKKK!!


	17. Figuring Things Out

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: rikku kurosaki aka Gabi, ashleysays17

A/N Happy Birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!! Today (July 15th) is my birthday and I got a surprise at 5:30 this morning. My dad woke me up before he went to work. He gave me a card that sings "Kung Fu Fighting" and it has Po from the movie _Kung Fu Panda_ on it. I opened it and almost SCREAMED!! I got 2 JONAS BROTHERS TICKETTS!! I will never listen to my dad again when he says that I am _not _getting something… The concert it tomorrow. I can't wait!! GO JONAS BROTHERS!!

A/N This story is going to be way longer than expected. I think for my next story, it will be an Inuyasha. I already wrote it. It is a total of 100 hand written pages. I also might write my made up one. It is really cool. It is about a vampire princess. My friends like it. I write a lot during school since it is so boring. Hehe… My grades? B in Algebra, C in AVID, C- in State requirements (that means heath, drugs, drivers …) C in English 1C. Why the hell they put me in all the high classes? I'm smart, just lazy. LOL

xXx

Me: La! La! lalala! la! lala! la! laaaaa!!

Nick: What are you singing?

Me: The Smurfs' theme song…

Nick: …

Me: WHAT!!

Joe: I heard that you are in the best imaginable mood…

Me: …

Joe: ??

Me: Wow… First Nick, then Joe, where's Kevin??

Kevin: HERE I AM!!

Me: …

The Jonas Brothers: …

Frankie: Hello my dear brothers… and girl…

Me: It's FRANKIE!! Aren't you proud of your older brothers??

Frankie: Ya…

Kakashi: She likes real people more?? She will never own the Jonas family or Naruto at this rate…

Me: OOOOOWWWW!! This is an SOS!!

Nick: Do you know that…

Me: (cuts in) …it took you 15 minutes to write this song during math class?? YUP!!

Joe: Wow… You know that most people do know that, right??

Me: You are 18, Nick is 15, and Kevin is 20. Your birthday is November 5th, Nick's is September 15th, Kevin's is …

Kevin: You know their birthdays, but not mine?

Me: Sorry, but the others were always my favorites…

Kevin: …

Me: I still love you guys!!

All four Jonas': YAY!!

Me: Why are you saying 'Yay', Frankie?

Frankie: You love them, so when I become a musician, you will love me!!

Kakashi: She gave up on KKINDSS pretty fast. She won't stick with you…

Jonas': DARN (Run in joy)

Me: ( under breath) traitors…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**RECAP**_

_A minute latter Ino stormed into the room and sent Kiota out. Then she sat next to Sakura. She tried to explain what happened._

"_Kiota told you this of her own will. Sasuke never said it. She's just a jealous ass fan girl!! I talked to Sasuke and he said, and I quote, 'I let it slip to Kiota that I asked Sakura to marry me. I was hoping that she would leave me alone. Apparently, she went to Sakura and told her all these things that I DIDN'T say. I love Sakura. That's all that's to it. I want her to marry me. I don't want to loose her like she lost Kakashi.'"_

"_So what? Is he trying to say that Kiota made it all up?"_

"_YES!! Can't you see!! She was trying to break you two up!!"_

"_She wouldn't do that!! You're crazy Ino!!" _

"_I swear!! Sasuke told me that!!"_

"_GET OUT!! WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!!"_

"_Sakura don't do this!! Please!! You are my best friend!! I want to help!!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!" Sakura pushed her away and Ino fell out of the door as Kiota opened it._

"_Ino, please get out. It is not a good idea to stress a pregnant woman."_

I forgot that my best friend is pregnant!! Maybe I am a bad friend!! NO!! Kiota is messing with Sakura's head!! She's not thinking strait!!

"_Fine. I'll go. I'll tell all of our friends that Kiota is using you!!" With those last words she stormed off._

_**END RECAP**_

"I can't believe Ino!! Why is she always so jealous?? Just because you are my friend and not hers, she has to try to make me mad at you. I'm happy that I still have you…"

"No problem, Sakura. I have to go out for a bit, okay? I'll see you later."

"Okay." Sakura grabbed a bucket of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough flavored ice cream and watched Kiota walk out the house.

_Don't trust her Sakura._

**Ino betrayed me. You heard what Sasuke said about me…**

_Kiota wants to break the both of you up. She's jealous._

**Not you, too. She is the only friend I have around here.**

_Sakura, do I lie to you. I love you. She's lying. Who are you going to believe? An old time lover/ teacher or a girl you just barely met a year ago?_

**Her. You are **_**dead**_**… I will not listen to you. I love you, but you are not always right…**

_I'm sorry, but I must go speak with some one else's mind._

**You can do that??**

_Silence_

**Kakashi-kun?**

_Silence_

**HEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Silence_

**Fine you asshole…**

Sakura put away the half empty bowl of ice cream and headed out the door. She walked around the corner and ran into a certain black-haired male. She got knocked onto her ass with the collision.

"Sasuke!? I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"Talk, hmm? Are you sure that you don't just want an easy fuck? That I'm the person that you decided to come to, so you can break my heart even farther? That…"

"That I can tell you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, right. Kiota told me that you would do this. She told me that you would say that in order to get into my pants, then throw me out to the curb. I'm not as stupid as you think."

"Can you talk to Kakashi using your mind?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So can I. He told me everything that she told you."

_**FLASHBACK (10 minutes)**_

Yo.

_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD!!**_

Um… I'm talking to you. Just go along with it.

_**I still hate you…**_

Yeah, Sakura hates you. Kiota is putting some stuff in her head. She is saying that you are worthless, but at the same time trying to get you to fall for her.

_**So… the problem is??...**_

Sakura believes her. She believes Kiota over even me. I'm not going to talk to her unless she says sorry and realizes that she is making a mistake by trusting Kiota.

_**OKAY….**_

Will you help me convince Sakura that you aren't lying?

_**Of course I will!! I want her back!! I can't sleep at night thinking that she hates me!!**_

Good. We just need a way to get to her.

_**I'm going to go over there. Maybe the **_**real**_** slut will be out.**_

Okay, I'll leave you be.

_**Hn.**_

Silence

**Kakashi-Sensei?**

_Silence_

**HEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Silence_

**Fine you asshole…**

_Sasuke got up and walked to Kiota's place. When someone turned the corner and ran into him. She had pink hair…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So, yeah…"

"I guess that it wouldn't hurt to let you talk to me."

"SAKURA!!"

"Huh?" She spun around and Kiota stood there, glaring at the pink-haired girl.

"Kiota?? I thought that you would be out for a while!!"

"I was looking for the Uchiha."

"Why?"

"To tell him to stay away from my best friend!!"

"Oh. Well, he said that he wanted to talk to me, so I'll be back in a bit…"

A flash of jealously went through Kiota's eyes. Sakura caught on. _She is lying…_

"I'll be back in a little bit."

"NO!! He might try something!! I don't want you to get hurt again." She said with fake innocence.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. If I'm not back in an hour, you can come find me!! BYE!!" She quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him away.

"That bitch won't get him. He's mine…" She said with an evil look in her eyes.

xXx

"Sakura!! Sakura!! SAKURA!!" She finally let go and turned around. "Are you done pulling me around?"

She didn't answer, only looked at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Why?"

"I didn't believe you."

"It's okay. What made you realize that she was lying?"

"I saw a look of jealousy go through her eyes when I said that we were going to go talk…"

"Sakura. I would _never_ say that you are an easy fuck. I love you. I don't care if you don't believe me, but I do."

"I know. I have to find the others. Hehe. And a certain voice that I have in my head…" She put up a nervous smile while Sasuke just smirked.

"Kakashi said that he was in your head, waiting for your apology." She stared at him, shock evident on her face. "He found a way into my head."

"Oh. That's creepy…"

"Anyways… Back to business… Sakura, do you want to start all over? I love you so much. Please."

"I should be the one begging you, but I guess. Our first date was aweful by the way."

"HEY!! I was trying to impress you!!" His face turned into a tomato.

"Now I see why you like tomatoes… hahaha!!"

"Hn."

"I wuv you Sasu-Kun…" She was pouting her lips and had puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. What about Kakashi?"

"I love him too, but he wants me to get over him and start dating you. He'll be fine…"

"Okay. So, tomorrow? Your pick or my pick?"

"Um… You again…"

"Okay. I'll see you then." He gave her a short kiss and walked off, a smile visible on his face. Sakura ran over to Ino's place and started to bang on the door. A very annoyed Ino answered.

"WHAT… Oh, Sakura. What do _you_ want?"

"I'm sorry. She was lying to me. Will you forgive me?"

"You have to answer one question."

"Anything,"

"How far along is your pregnancy? You're starting to show!!"

"Um… like 3 months."

"WOW!! Do you think that it will have pink or silver hair?"

"I have no idea. I should go get an ultra sound done. I want to know the gender."

"Okay. Who will go with you?"

"My best friend."

"Who?"

"INO!!"

"YAY!! I get to be with you while you see if you are having a boy or girl!!"

"Yup!"

"Oh! Come in. I really want to talk to you."

"Okay." Both girls walked in and sat down on the couch."

"Okay. I like some one."

"Sasuke is mine!!"

"NO!! Some one else!!"

"Who?"

"Shikamaru." She blushed.

"HIM!! He's so lazy!! You're so hyper!! You're right. A perfect match… HAHAHA!!"

"Shut up, fore head!!"

"Okay, Ino-pig!!"

"Fore head!"

"Pig!"

"FORE HEAD!!"

"PIG!!"

They looked at each other.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Then started laughing for no reason.

"Wow. Ino-pig. We are weird."

"I want to ask him out."

"Huh?"

"SHIKAMARU!!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You can't ask him out. He needs to come to you."

"He's too lazy."

"Okay. I can talk to him? You never tell a guy that you want to go on a date with him!!"

"What about when we were younger? You used to _always_ ask Sasuke out."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I was a stupid fan girl."

"_Every _girl is a stupid fan girl. They are until he goes out with her."

"Well, we are going on a date tomorrow."

"WHAT!? You let me talk when you have news!!"

"Um…yeah."

"TELL ME!!"

"Well, right after I figured out that Kiota was a liar I pulled him away from her. Then we talked, then he asked to start over, then I said that I was the one that should be asking, then…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE THENS!!"

"Sorry, geesh. He asked me out for tomorrow."

"THAT IS SO SWEET!!"

"I know! Now. I will ask Shikamaru to a fight, then Oh so casually bring you up. I will ask what he thinks about you."

"Okay?? How will that help?"

"I'm getting there."

"Oh."

"If he says that you are okay or 'bothersome' I'll tell him to ask you out. If he says no, I will tell him that I will set up a time and place. If he says anything about Temari, I'll kick his ass."

"Sounds great!!"

"Good. I'm gonna go now. That way I'm not too fat." She gave out a short laugh.

"Okay. Tell Sasuke-kun that I say hi!!"

"Mmm hmm."

"Keep away from fan girls!!"

"Okay."

"Bye!!"

"Bye!"

With those last words, Sakura walked out of the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: WOW!! I got a chapter up on my birthday!! YES!!

Kakashi: She is going to be lazy, isn't she?

Me: Yes I am. Please review if you think this author is to lazy for her own good!!

English teacher: (reviewing on computer)

Me: HEY!!


	18. Forgotten

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: kakalover, ashleysays, Sasuke586

A/N I AM SSSSSOOOOOO SORRY!! I was really busy with my concert and birthday party!! My dad has his wedding on Saturday, and my sister is a brat!! She is so nosey!! She wants to read my story, but… I BANNED HER!! BUAH! HA! HA! HA! HA!! She's 10. I got Fruits Basket for my birthday!! HELL YEAH!! I love that anime… LOL Kyo is hot!! My friend likes Shigure… No comment… No. He's okay for a perverted dog (literally!! LOL) Anywho… I finally was able to update!! YAY!! I have a new poll up. I want to know what you think of the idea for the story that I'm going to write after this!! YAY!! My friend thinks that it's stupid… jerks…

xXx

Me: Zzzz…

Kakashi: Zzzz…

Me: Kakashi I love you…

Kakashi: What the hell?? Aren't we supposed to be asleep?

Me: We are sleep talking…

Kakashi: Then I have something to ask…

Me: Huh??

Kakashi: (pushes me off bed)

Me: (yells, wakes up, goes back to sleep)

Kakashi: Are you okay? (concerned voice)

Me: I hate you. If I owned you I would kill you…

Kakashi: (mumbles) too late

Me: Since I do not own the show Naruto, I killed you in my story, but still found a way for you to be in it…

Kakashi: I wish you couldn't write these…

Me: I love to write…

Kakashi: Make up your stories…

Me: No.

Kakashi: Yes.

Guy: Lee!!

Lee: Guy-Sensei!!

Me: No.

Kakashi: Yes.

Guy: Lee!!

Lee: Guy-Sensei!!

Me: No.

Kakashi: Yes.

Guy: Lee!!

Lee: Guy-Sensei!!

Me: No.

Kakashi: Yes.

Guy: Lee!!

Lee: Guy-Sensei!!

Me: No.

Kakashi: Yes.

Guy: Lee!!

Lee: Guy-Sensei!!

Me: No.

Kakashi: Yes.

Guy: Lee!!

Lee: Guy-Sensei!!

Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura: (sweatdrop)

Me: DIE GUY AND LEE!!

Barney: I love you, you love me, we're best friends as friends could be, with a great big hug and a kiss from you to me…

Me: AHHHHH IT'S A MONSTER!!

Konohamaru: BARNEY!! I LOVE YOU!!

Barney: (disappears)

Konohamaru: (cries)

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!! TEME!! JESSICA-CHAN!!

Everyone: SHUT UP NARUTO!!

Naruto: (opens mouth to talk)

Me: (Gets paper) Shut up or you die…

Naruto: (superglues mouth shut…) Mmm!! (okay)

Me: Good boy!! NOW! ON TO THE STORY THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN SO KINDLY WAITING FOR!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**RECAP**_

"_I know! Now, I will ask Shikamaru to a fight, then Oh so casually bring you up. I will ask what he thinks about you."_

"_Okay?? How will that help?"_

"_I'm getting there."_

"_Oh."_

"_If he says that you are okay or 'bothersome' I'll tell him to ask you out. If he says no, I will tell him that I will set up a time and place. If he says anything about Temari, I'll kick his ass."_

"_Sounds great!!"_

"_Good. I'm gonna go now. That way I'm not too fat." She gave out a short laugh._

"_Okay. Tell Sasuke-kun that I say hi!!"_

"_Mmm hmm."_

"_Keep away from fan girls!!"_

"_Okay."_

"_Bye!!"_

"_Bye!"_

_With those last words, Sakura walked out of the door._

_**END RECAP**_

(A/N If you haven't noticed, I'm not a big Shikamaru and Temari fan… SHIKAMARU INO ALL THE WAY!!)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked towards the Nara's home. She planned to demand where he is, then go bug him until he said yes. Great plan!! It was so going to… fail. Especially if his older brother opens the door.

_I always get tongue tied around Fumio. He is just way too hot!!_

**HEY!!**

_Where have you been? Talking to Sasuke again??_

**I was your sensei. I don't have to tell you anything!!**

_I am also carrying your DAMN kid!! You better tell me something!!_

**Sure, whatever. I was telling Sasuke that he needed to convince you to fall out of love with me and into love with him…**

Sakura stopped walking and randomly started laughing, catching passer biers attention.

_You're funny!!_

**Hn.**

_coughSASUKEcough_

**Yeah, yeah. I don't think you should think of your fellow ninja's older brother that way, though.**

_Our relationship was taboo, but we didn't care…_

…

_What nothing to say?? Good!! I'm at Shikamaru's anyways!!_

Sakura knocked on the door. She waited a few moments and knocked on it again. The door suddenly opened and she hit Fumio's chest.

"Hello, Sakura. How can I help you today?"

"Um… I…um. Wh-here's… um."

"Huh?"

She pointed to him then to herself. After she held up a fist.

"I don't think that we should fight. You're stronger than I am. Shikamaru's the ninja. I'm just here to take care of the rest of the family."

She shook her head.

"OH!! He went cloud gazing."

She nodded her head and ran off.

"Odd girl." He stared after her then shut the door.

Sakura ran to the fields and screamed.

"Troublesome woman. What's the problem now?"

"THERE YOU ARE!! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!!"

"Troublesome."

"Fight me."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Troublesome."

"I'll tell your brother that you were being rude to me!!"

"Troublesome. You can't even look at him without freezing."

"FINE!! I won't set you and Ino up!!"

He looked at her with curiosity. "What do you mean 'set me and Ino up'?"

"I think you two look good together. Ask her out one time. I'll never ask you for anything again!!"

"One."

"Good!!"

"Temari is going to kill me…"

-censored-

"DON'T YOU MENTION HER EVER AGAIN!!"

"Ow…" Shikamaru walked to the hospital in pain.

Sakura watched, satisfied with her work. Then she set off to get ready for the date with Sasuke.

**Bring a bathing suit. Nothing too fancy, either.**

_How do you know what he needs me to wear?_

**I asked…**

_Oh. I need a new bathing suit anyways._

**Good.**

Sakura walked into a summer store and looked at the bathing suits. She picked up a light blue bikini. There was a small gem hanging in the front…

_What do you think??_

**Ino would be proud…**

_Okay, I need to show less cleavage in other words?_

**Yes.**

She picked up another. This one was a blood red. A ruby gem on the sides of the bottoms.

She tried it on. It was worse than the first. The size of the top made her breasts burst out of the top.

… **(walks off to do his "business")**

_That means no…_

She searched around and tried on a few, resulting in Kakashi having to leave a few times…) she was about to give up when she saw a black one piece with white flowers on it. Her whole back was exposed, but that was okay. It was done in layers. One overlapping the other in an X shape. She tried it on and asked a random guy what he thought.

"It's not revealing enough." That got him a whack on the head. "I mean, it is beautiful on you. Want to go out sometime?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"How old are you exactly?"

"18 and proud."

"Maybe if my date goes wrong, and Sasuke decides to stop trying, I can." She put up a smile.

"S-Sasuke? As in _Uchiha Sasuke_?"

"Yes."

"I actually have to, uh, help my mom, so I can't really go out anytime soon." He gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry." He ran out of the store.

_KAKASHI!! That guy doesn't want to go out with me because Sasuke, right?_

**One second. I need to talk to Sasuke. He walked off.**

Sakura walked home to find something else to wear for her date. She picked out a simple pair of blue jeans that hugged her body perfectly. Then she grabbed a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt with a built-in bra. She put her into a high ponytail and waited for Sasuke. It was 5:54 and he said that he would be there at 6.

_**2 hours later**_

Sakura was now lying in her bed, crying.

"I knew that it was too good to be true. He stood me up."

She looked at the picture of team seven. Kakashi had a smile on (even though you couldn't see it, you could tell that it was there) with closed eyes, Naruto was scowling at Sasuke. Sasuke was just ignoring everyone with his own scowl placed on his face. Sakura was grinning happily. Her eyes were scrunched up. She looked happy. _They_ looked the happiest than they have been in a long time. She glared at Sasuke and picked up the picture. Then, threw it across the room, only noticing what she had done after the glass broke.

"Oh no." She walked to the mess and started to pick up the pieces. "I'm so stupid. Our team won't ever have another picture like this again." She yelped as one of the pieces cut into her skin. Not bothering to heal it, she went on with the cleaning, not noticing a certain person watching her through a pair of glasses.

xXx

Sasuke wondered if he had anything to do today, other than train. He couldn't think of anything. Someone knocked loudly on his door. Just as he started to open it, a familiar ear piercing scream rang through the village.

His eyes opened wide with realization. "Sakura." Then he remembered, they had a date that night.

He yanked open the door and Naruto stood there.

"YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO BE ON A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"I know. I forgot." He looked away in shame.

"Did you hear the scream, teme? It was Sakura. If you hadn't forgotten, she would be fine!!"

"I KNOW!! WE NEED TO GET TO HER! SHE COULD BE DIEING!!"

"Wow. He cares." Naruto mumbled sarcastically.

"Dobe." The two ninja's raced over to Sakura's apartment.

xXx

A shrill scream it's way two the two newest lovers in Konoha as the slept. The female leapt up as the guy mumbled.

"Sakura. It was Sakura. She's in trouble!!"

"Mmm…"

"If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be dating!!"

"This is all too troublesome." Shikamaru and Ino both got dresses and started to jump over the roofs.

xXx

(A/N Okay, this part is going to be a bit weird…LOL)

Kakashi heard Sakura scream. He ran to get into her mind, but it was blocked. He ran off to Sasuke's and started questioning him.

**WHAT DID YOU DO!? AREN'T YOU TWO SUPOSSED TO BE ON A DATE!?**

_I forgot about it._

**IF SHE DIES…**

_I know, you'll kill me._

**GO HELP HER!! **

_Why don't you go talk to her?_

**Her mind is being blocked.**

_Damn._

**Whoever it is, is very powerful if I can't get around him/her.**

_Yeah. HEY!_

**What?**

_Who killed you?_

**Kabuto. He also killed Sakura's parents. He said that it was revenge on Sakura. He said that she had stopped him from doing some type of experiment and that the body was lost. It broke her, but she got away. He told me that he wants her as a test subject.**

_NO WAY! HE IS _NOT _GETTING SAKURA! I'VE SEEN HIS TEST SUBJECTS!!_

**HURRY THEN!!**

Kakashi went back to his own little room. Away from everyone. He picked up his most prized possession and stared at it. He touched the drawing of Sakura as he mumbled her name.

"Sakura, be safe."

xXx

Tsunade was wasted, next to her sat everyone's favorite pervert, Jiraiya.

"HAHAHA!! SAKURA WOULD DIE," A scream pierced the quiet air around the two," if she saw me like this!! HAHAHA!!"

"I think that was Sakura…" Jiraiya pointed out.

Tsunade instantly sobered up. "Send ANBU and the entire rookie 9 to her home!! NOW!!"

Jiraiya gulped as she held up the latest, and I must say, hardest to write, volume of Icha Icha Paradise. It was the only copy at the time…

"Save. My. Apprentice. Or. This. Book. Is. Going. To. Be. With. Kakashi. Much. Sooner. Than. You. Want. It.. To. Be." That was defiantly NOT an empty threat…

Jiraiya ran out of the room to get the rest of rookie 9.

xXx

Kabuto started to insert the potion into the unconscious woman.

"Ah, Sakura, why did you not just join us? You would have been put to better use."

"Kabuto."

The gray haired man looked at Sasuke, grabbed the unconscious cherry blossom, and disappeared. Before he was gone, a smirk showed on his face.

"_Your Cherry Blossom is in _my_ hands now_."

"KABUTO!! BRING SAKURA BACK!!" Sasuke screamed, then fell to the ground. "It's my fault."

"Yes it is. How could you forget that you had a _date_ with Sakura-Chan!! She is the most beautiful konoichi around!! Guys would kill just for her to spare a glance at her!! You are the lucky bastard that she picks and then, you forget!! Now that maniac is out there somewhere performing tests on her that could _kill_ her!!"

"Shut up." Sasuke looked up, eyes blood red. "I will save her!!1 I will make this up to her! Sakura will not die. I love her. I don't want her to die. I need her. I need her. She's my only light. My life is full of darkness. Sakura is the only person that could get rid of it! Without her, it's going to eat me up. I need her, Naruto. I love her. I can't let her go. If she were to die, I'd make a permanent ending to the Uchiha clan. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT SAKURA! Even if she hates me…" He let his tears flow out of his eyes, "I need Sakura."

"Wow. The oh-so-tough Uchiha is on the ground, crying for the girl that he left behind in the first place. If my apprentice dies, I will personally make sure that you don't die and instead live you're the way that she was living hers!!"

"I'm sorry for doing that to her. I didn't want Orochimaru to hurt her. I loved her then and still do. I just want her to be happy."

"Tough. She is not the way that she was before you left. She made up her own jutsu. If her life is in danger by poison, she is able to use it. There is high risk of her dying because of the jutsu. It will eliminate the poison, but if she uses it unconsciously, she will most likely die at the instant."

Sasuke stared in horror. "YOU TAUGHT HER TO USE IT!!"

"No. She made it by herself."

"Fine." He got off the floor and wiped his face.

"Where do you think you're going, Uchiha??" Tsunade shouted at him.

"I'm going to save the love of my life." He jumped out of the window.

Sobbing was heard in the room. Everyone turned to Ino.

"WHAT?? That was so ROMANTIC!!" she turned towards Shikamaru. "Why can't you be romantic!?"

"Troublesome…" he hung his head.

"I WANT EVERYONE TO GO AFTER THAT UCHIHA!! Save Sakura! NOW!!" Everyone ran off to find the two.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: WOW… I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!! Sasuke is a bit… emotional… LOL. I kind of feel bad for him…

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: OMG!! KABUTO IS GOING TO RAPE ME!!

Me: NO!! Just experiment on you!!

Sasuke: WHAT?! (faints)

Sakura: NO!!

Kakashi: I LOVE TO READ!!

Me: Pervert!!

Kakashi: Hey!! I went out and bought you something and you call me a pervert!! How rude!!

Me: I'm sorry, what did you get me?

Kakashi: (gives me bag)

Me: (Opens bag and screams)

Kakashi: (smirks)

All: What?!

Me: THE DAMN PERVERT GAVE ME LINGEREI!!

Kakashi: (runs)

Me: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Kakashi: I love you all!!1 Most of all the author and reviewers!!

Me: i almost forgot!! I am having a poll thiner ma bob. It's on the story that I will (actually it depends on you reviewers/poll answerers?)... It is about Inuyasha!! YAY!! Sasuke is Inuyasha Sakura is Kagome. Please vote on what you think!! THANX!!


	19. True Love Prevails

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: ashleysays, Gabi, Sasuke586, kakalover

A/N YAY!! I got a chance to update before next week!! YAY!! I wrote an oneshot. It is called Take A Bow Sasuke. Here is the summary:

_Sasuke wants Sakura back. But will she let him back in after she finds a note from Ino? SakuxSasu Songfic one shot I might make it longer..._

So, please read it. It is rated K. It is also a song fic. The song is Take A Bow by Rihanna. I love that song. I don't know if I am going to turn it into a whole story though…

xXx

Gabi: YAY!! I get to do the disclaimer again!!

Jiraiya: I want to do it.

Gabi: (jaw drops to the ground)

Jiraiya: What?

Gabi: (drools)

Jiraiya: Um…

Me: OMG!! GABI!! IT'S OROCHIMARU!!

Orochimaru: Hey gorgeousssssssss

Gabi: (faints)

Me: I seriously think that Gabi is weird… NO OFFENCE!! I can't believe that you are DITCH me!!

Kyo: Damn rat.

Yuki: Stupid cat.

Kyo: I WILL BEAT YOU!!

Yuki: …

-stand by-

Yuki: You will never beat me.

Tohru: KYO-KUN!! ARE YOU OKAY!!  
Kyo: Damn rat…

Me: I don not own Fruits Basket, Naruto, or anything. I do own the plot of this story though. Just to let you know, I am writing a REAL story that I am going to try and get published. Look for it!! Its name is VAMPIRE SOLSTICE. My name is Jessica Hansen…

Kakashi: I think that it is stupid!!

Gabi: I've read it! So has her English teacher!!

English teacher: It was okay.

Me: I should put some of my very depressing poems up on this thing… or the story about my mom's death…

You: I know you're faking it…

Me: Am not. Ask my dad!!

You: Hn.

Me: Why else would my dad be getting remarried?? Hmm…

You: Divorce…

Me: (cries) I want to go to Sutter and talk to my mother!!

Gabi: I WANT TO COME!!

Me: No. You and Gav are ditching me to go to YC!! I'm stuck at RVHS!! I want to go to LHS, but _no_ I don't have a god dang RIDE!! ARRRRRRR!!

Kakashi: And your crush since 4th goes there…

Cody: Who's that?

Me: (blushes) When did he get here?

Cody: Hello??

Gabi: It's y…

Me: (slaps hand over Gabi's mouth) NO ONE!!  
Cody: Okay…

Me: ON TO THE STORY!!  
Everyone: (sweat drop)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**RECAP**_

_Kabuto started to insert the potion into the unconscious woman._

"_Ah, Sakura, why did you not just join us? You would have been put to better use."_

"_Kabuto."_

_The gray haired man looked at Sasuke, grabbed the unconscious cherry blossom, and disappeared. Before he was gone, a smirk showed on his face._

"_Your Cherry Blossom is in my hands now."_

"_KABUTO!! BRING SAKURA BACK!!" Sasuke screamed, then fell to the ground. "It's my fault."_

"_Yes it is. How could you forget that you had a date with Sakura-Chan!! She is the most beautiful konoichi around!! Guys would kill just for her to spare a glance at her!! You are the lucky bastard that she picks and then, you forget!! Now that maniac is out there somewhere performing tests on her that could kill her!!"_

"_Shut up." Sasuke looked up, eyes blood red. "I will save her!!1 I will make this up to her! Sakura will not die. I love her. I don't want her to die. I need her. I need her. She's my only light. My life is full of darkness. Sakura is the only person that could get rid of it! Without her, it's going to eat me up. I need her, Naruto. I love her. I can't let her go. If she were to die, I'd make a permanent ending to the Uchiha clan. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT SAKURA! Even if she hates me…" He let his tears flow out of his eyes, "I need Sakura."_

"_Wow. The oh-so-tough Uchiha is on the ground, crying for the girl that he left behind in the first place. If my apprentice dies, I will personally make sure that you don't die and instead live you're the way that she was living hers!!"_

"_I'm sorry for doing that to her. I didn't want Orochimaru to hurt her. I loved her then and still do. I just want her to be happy."_

"_Tough. She is not the way that she was before you left. She made up her own jutsu. If her life is in danger by poison, she is able to use it. There is high risk of her dying because of the jutsu. It will eliminate the poison, but if she uses it unconsciously, she will most likely die at the instant."_

_Sasuke stared in horror. "YOU TAUGHT HER TO USE IT!!"_

"_No. She made it by herself."_

"_Fine." He got off the floor and wiped his face._

"_Where do you think you're going, Uchiha??" Tsunade shouted at him._

"_I'm going to save the love of my life." He jumped out of the window._

_Sobbing was heard in the room. Everyone turned to Ino._

"_WHAT?? That was so ROMANTIC!!" she turned towards Shikamaru. "Why can't you be romantic!?"_

"_Troublesome…" he hung his head._

"_I WANT EVERYONE TO GO AFTER THAT UCHIHA!! Save Sakura! NOW!!" Everyone ran off to find the two._

_**END RECAP**_

Kabuto searched around. He was looking for the scroll containing a forbidden jutsu. It would control the young konoichi. There was only way to end it. He would have to die by the hands of Sakura. It would be impossible to do that since she was being controlled.

"You've got the girl?" A feminine voice inquired.

"Don't worry, you'll get your precious _Sasuke-kun_."

"Good. I want her to die a slow and painful death."

"Yeah, yeah. She will be used as an experiment. She will be controlled by me."

"Kill her."

"No."

"Kill her."

"No."

"KILL HER!!"

"NO!!"

"Fine. I'm going out to find Sasuke-kun!"

With that the girl left the room.

xXx

"SAKURA!!"

Sasuke searched franticly for the missing girl. He already checked Sound. He also looked all around the perimeters around Leaf as well as sound.

"Damn it, Kabuto! Where did you take her!!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned at the voice. "Kiota. What are you doing here?"

"I was sent out to find you. Then, I was separated from my team."

"Hn."

"I want to help you find Sakura-san. She _is_ the best medic in Leaf. It is important for us to have her."

"Yeah. I want her to come back, too."

"If she doesn't survive, what will you do?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!! Sakura is strong! She'll make it!!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. I was just wondering."

"If she doesn't survive I will kill any one that had anything to with her death!!"

"I see. I promise. We will find her."

"If you want to come with me, you better keep up."

"Okay."

The two ninjas ran off to find Sakura.

xXx

"That troublesome Sasuke."

"TEME!!"

"Uchiha!!"

"IF YOU DON'T FIND SAKURA IN TIME I WILL MAKE SURE THAT IT IS IMPOSIBLE TO REVIVE YOUR CLAN!! I DO'N CARE HOW MUCH I USED TO LIKE YOU!!"

Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Ino had been traveling north for about 7 hours. They were heading towards the area around sound. There they hoped to finds Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Shika-kun!! I want to take a break!!"

"Troublesome."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!"

"Let's take a break! I HAVE INSTANT RAMEN!!"

Neji just watched the three arguing parties in boredom. "Will you shut up? I think that I hear something." He activated his byakugan and searched the surrounding area. He saw two chakra signals heading towards them.

"SOMEONE IS COMING!!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked around confused.

The others just stood and got ready to fight if it was needed. A few minutes later Sasuke ran into the clearing with Kiota behind him.

"TEME!!"

"Dobe. How could you guys loose her?" He motioned to Kiota.

"She left us, Sasuke. She disappeared a bit before Sakura did. We thought she was at the hospital."

"Hn." He turned to Kiota. "Where were you?"

"Kabuto."

Sasuke lifted her off of the ground by her neck. _"Where is Sakura??_" Venom in every word he spoke.

"She's just an empty doll. You will never get her."

"TELL ME!!"

Kabuto is using a jutsu on her. A _forbidden_ jutsu. It will control her. She won't remember any of you. She's emotionless. He even told me that after a few months, she might die."

"TAJE ME TO KABUTO!! NOW!!"

"No."

He punched her in the stomach. Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to hold her.

"Where. Is. Sakura. Haruno."

"Gone."

Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu to get inside her head (literally).

_**Kiota's Mind**_

Ino searched trough her thoughts.

"GOD!! THIS GIRL THINKS _WAY_ TOO MUCH ABOUT SASUKE!!"

More Sasuke, Kabuto, Sasuke, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Revenge, Sakura, Leaf… WAIT!! SAKURA!! She paid attention to the memories of Sakura and found a small hidden base in Waterfall.

She got out of Kiota's head (lol).

_**THE REAL WORLD**_

"She's in Waterfall!!"

"Let's go. Neji, tie her up." Shikamaru pointed to the girl that was still trapped in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Neji did as he was told and swung Kiota over his shoulder. The team ran to find Sakura.

_**Five hours later**_

"YOUR HAIR IS TOO LONG!!"

"…"

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!"

"…"

"HEY!! STOP IGNORING ME!!"

"…"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!"

"…"

"I SAID…"

"Shut up already you damn slut!!"

Kiota turned to the voice that just called her that and saw Sasuke glaring at her.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I told you to shut up!"

"…"

"Thank god."

"Neji."

"Hm?" he looked over to Shikamaru.

"I'll hold her for a while."

"Are you sure it's not too 'troublesome'?"

"It is, but we need you to stay focused."

"Okay." The two stopped and Neji walked over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru added in a whisper, "Plus I need to make Ino jealous." He smirked. Neji just nodded his head in understanding.

xXx

Sakura woke up. She was tied up to some thing hard and cold. She opened her eyes and stared into a bright light.

"Ah. I see you're awake."

"Hm? Who's there?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm going to make you my slave."

"Huh?"

"This forbidden jutsu will let me control you. You will lose your memory and forget everyone around you. Including that Uchiha."

"Sasuke? Where is he?"

"Kiota has him. She always will be my favorite student."

"She worked with me at the hospital though."

"Yes, but at night she came here to train."

"But…"

"She's on our side. That's all that there is to it."

Sakura frowned.

"I have already entered the poison into your body. It will take its effect tomorrow. This poison is my own. It specifically takes 168 hours to kill you. In other words, you have one week to live."

"WHAT??"

"Yes, by Friday (it is Wednesday) you're child will be gone. The poison has already entered its body and the only way to save it is by killing you. We all know that Sasuke will kill any body that gets within 10 feet of you after this, so it is either you or the child. Sasuke is going to want to use keep you, so the Hatake name will end there." He let out a sinister laugh.

**Sakura.**

_KAKASHI!! WHAT DO I DO??_

**Let me give you the rest of my power.**

_What?_

**Let me give you the rest of my power.**

_NO!! _

**Sakura. I will be waiting for you in heaven.**

_NO!! Don't do this!!_

**After I am done with this, I won't be able to speak to you or Sasuke anymore.**

_WHAT?? Kakashi! Don't!! Please!!_

**This is good bye.**

_Kakashi!!_

…

_KAKASHI!!_

…

Sakura felt her body grow powerful as Kakashi gave her his power. She broke out of the chains and punched Kabuto through two walls and another 6 trees. He was completely out of it.

"I'll see you later jack ass."

With those words, Sakura ran off to find Sasuke and the others.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: I was going to update later, but I can't seem to stay away from it!! LOL.

Kakashi: So… I'm not coming back? Ever?

Me: I'm sorry!! LOVE WILL PREVAIL!!

Kakashi: I sacrificed myself to save Sakura because I love her??

Sakura: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!! He's _old_!!

Kakashi: I'm not THAT old!!

Sakura: …

Kakashi: ?

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: REVIEW!!


	20. Lost and Found

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: kakalover, superme383, alexxsakura, ashleysays17

A/N You guys must want to kill me right now!! I'm using my step mom's computer and she was gone, so I couldn't write. They were on their honeymoon. They just got married. Please forgive me!! I'm so sorry!!

A/N READ MY OTHER STORY!! IT IS MOPRE POPULAR THAN THIS ONE!! I'M SO PROUD!! LOL. I will love you guys forever!! Also, pass the word around to people you know!! Please!! MY READERS ARE THE BESTEST!!

xXx

Kakashi: So… Have you unlocked me in your Naruto game?

Me: YES!! I just have to unlock Itachi and Kisame!! I already got You, Guy, Gaara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade!! I'm an ANBU: Black Op!!

Tsunade: Yeah, yeah.

Me: I'm good at it!! I just got it Friday and I'm already almost done!!

Naruto: Which one is it?

Me: _NARUTO!! ULTIMATE NINJA HEROES!! _Or something like that. I have it for my PSP!!

Naruto: So you own me, since you have that game?

Me: I wish!!

Kakashi: She just owns that one small game.

Me: Grr…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**RECAP**_

"_I have already entered the poison into your body. It will take its effect tomorrow. This poison is my own. It specifically takes 168 hours to kill you. In other words, you have one week to live."_

"_WHAT??"_

"_Yes, by Friday (it is Wednesday) you're child will be gone. The poison has already entered its body and the only way to save it is by killing you. We all know that Sasuke will kill any body that gets within 10 feet of you after this, so it is either you or the child. Sasuke is going to want to use keep you, so the Hatake name will end there." He let out a sinister laugh._

_**Sakura.**_

KAKASHI!! WHAT DO I DO??

_**Let me give you the rest of my power.**_

What?

_**Let me give you the rest of my power.**_

NO!!

_**Sakura. I will be waiting for you in heaven.**_

NO!! Don't do this!!

_**After I am done with this, I won't be able to speak to you or Sasuke anymore.**_

WHAT?? Kakashi! Don't!! Please!!

_**This is good bye.**_

Kakashi!!

…

KAKASHI!!

…

_Sakura felt her body grow powerful as Kakashi gave her his power. She broke out of the chains and punched Kabuto through two walls and another 6 trees. He was completely out of it._

"_I'll see you later jack ass."_

_With those words, Sakura ran off to find Sasuke and the others._

_**END RECAP**_

Sakura ran with all of her power. She had to get away!! She headed towards Konoha when she ran into someone familiar.

"JIRAIYA!!"

Said person turned around at the sound of a girl screaming his name (not like that you perverts!! Who am I one to talk??)

'Oh. What's her name now? It was a type of flower. Lilly? Rose? Petunia? OH!! SAKURA!! That's it!!'

"Sakura. What are you doing out of Konoha?"

"H-help my. I w-was kidnapped by Ka-Kabuto!!"

"Kabuto? As in from sound?"

"Y-yes!!"

"Okay, I'll escort you back to Konoha."

"Okay."

In the distance you could heart someone scream. _"I WILL GET YOU SAKURA HARUNO!!"_

She gulped as Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I beat him!! He wanted to use me as his little experiment!!" She suddenly fell to the ground in pain. Jiraiya picked her up bridal style and 'poofed' to Konoha.

xXx

Sasuke looked at Ino as she glared at the giggling. Shikamaru was holding Kiota and was flirting with her. Another loud giggle erupted from the girl. Ino slowed to a stop.

"I'm getting tired. Can we make camp?"

"No."

"_**UCHIHA!! WE WILL MAKE CAMP!!"**_

He gulped and backed away, "O-okay."

Ino brightened. "Good. I'll go get dinner. Deer sounds good." She glared at Shikamaru and ran off.

"HEY!! INO!! DON'T YOU DARE HURT THOSE DEER!! Troublesome woman. I'm going after her!!" He, too, ran off.

Sasuke and Neji looked at one another and then to the hostage.

"I'll take first watch."

"Fine. I'll use my byakugan to scout out the perimeters."

"Hn."

Sasuke sat down and activated his Sharigan. Neji ran off to look around. Kiota, in the mean time, moved closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she whined, "I'm cold!!"

"I know. Why else would you betray Leaf?"

"YOU DID TOO!!"

"I did it to kill my brother and protect my friends. You did it to get me."

"B-but."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I love you!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"…"

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"Fine. I'm going to leave!! Hmph!!(LOL I think that word looks so funny!!)"

"No."

"Can I have a blanket?"

"Hn." Sasuke walked to the tents and threw her a blanket. He sat down and she cuddled into him. She let out an evil smirk and released the mist. Within seconds Sasuke was asleep.

"You see, I am immune to this. It was specifically made to affect you and your friends." She leaned down and made him drink a potion. "This one will make you loose your memory of Sakura and replace it with me. She won't ever know what hit her." She took out her communicator and phoned Kabuto. "Did it work?"

"_She is with the replica right now."_

"Good. I did my part. Sasuke won't remember her."

"_Good. Now, bring him back to the lab. Jiraiya II is bringing the girl."_

"Okay." She broke the rope and picked up Sasuke. "He's so heavy!!"

"_Get over it!! Bring him to me!! We need him to revive Lord Orochimaru!!"_

"Okay and Kabuto?"

"_Hm?"_

"I love you."

"_Me, too."_

xXx

Tsunade was in her office when Jiraiya showed up. She wasn't drunk, but was drinking. The door opened to a tired Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama? Jiraiya is here to see you." Just as she said that, the man walked in.

"Tsunade. I think that Sasuke Uchiha has been captured. I need Sakura to find him.

"She has been captured by Kabuto."

"No, she got away. She was supposed to be here." As he said that, another Jiraiya walked through the door. Tsunade looked at the two, confused. Then she looked at the girl in the ones arms.

"Um… I'm confused. Which one is the real one!?"

"I am." They both responded.

"Favorite hobby?"

"Reading."

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Okay. YOU!" She pointed to the first one, "ARE THE IMPOSTER!!"

He twitched and jumped out of the window. "GO GET HIM!!" She yelled at the other. "PUT MY APPRENTICE DOWN!!"

Jiraiya put Sakura down and went after the other. Tsunade went up to her and took her to the hospital.

"NURSE!! TAKE CARE OF MS. HARUNO!!"

The nurse ran over and took Sakura to the emergency room. Tsunade walked back to her office and took out a communicator.

"Neji? Tsunade to Neji."

Static came out, then Neji's voice. _"Neji to Tsunade. The prisoner has escaped! She took Sasuke!!"_

"We have Sakura! Save Sasuke and return!!"

"_Oka. Neji out!"_

Tsunade put down the communicator and sighed. 'Sakura is strong. She will survive.'

xXx

Kabuto glared at the Uchiha. "Why do we need him again?"

"Because he is hot!!"

"Hn."

"Don't you take Sasuke-kun's word!!"

"Hm."

"HEY!!"

"I said 'Hm.' He says 'Hn.'"

"Whatever. You're just jealous that girls like him and not you!!"

"If you say so."

"I DO SAY SO!!"

"…"

"I'm taking Sasuke to my room. I need to give him a _physical.._." **(I can not believe that I just wrote that. twitch)**

"You do that." Kiota stuck her tongue out and left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: I'm so stuck on this. I don't know what should happen. I have major writer s block. I need IDEAS!! If my reviewers can help, I can get this up sooner.

Kakashi: YOU HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!

Sasuke: What's wrong with that?

Kakashi: She tries to prevent writers block. First she squeezes any idea she can get, no matter how stupid it is. When she actually gets it, It could last a while…

Sasuke: REVIEW!! I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES IF YOU DO IT!! I PROMISE!!


	21. Escape and Sleeping

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (MAYBE): Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Ino Neji/TenTen

REVIEWERS: ashleysays, superme383, alexxsakura

A/N I'm depressed. Not that many people are reviewing this story. If I don't get more reviews, I'm seriously going to discontinue this story. I'm serious. I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY!!

ASHLEYSAYS: Thank you for the advice. I'm happy to have a reviewer willing to help my out. I just hope more people would review (LOL). I'll take your advice and start listening to classical music. I'm going to do what you suggested, but I will alter it a bit.

xXx

Kakashi: You will not discontinue this story.

Me: I was planning to. No one ever reviews!!

ashleysays, superme383, alexxsakura: WE DO!!

Me: Yes, I know and I'm thankful that you do. You three are like, my only reviewers…

Itachi: I'm bored

Me: Me too.

Itachi: Why'd you have to kill me?

Me: Sorry…

Itachi: Bah humbug…

Me:…

You:…

Everyone:…

No One:…

People:…

Reviewers:…

Readers:…

Anime Guys:…

Anime Girls:…

Kakashi: JESSICA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**RECAP**_

"Neji? Tsunade to Neji."

Static came out, then Neji's voice. _"Neji to Tsunade. The prisoner has escaped! She took Sasuke!!"_

"We have Sakura! Save Sasuke and return!!"

"_Oka. Neji out!"_

Tsunade put down the communicator and sighed. 'Sakura is strong. She will survive.'

xXx

Kabuto glared at the Uchiha. "Why do we need him again?"

"Because he is hot!!"

"Hn."

"Don't you take Sasuke-kun's word!!"

"Hm."

"HEY!!"

"I said 'Hm.' He says 'Hn.'"

"Whatever. You're just jealous that girls like him and not you!!"

"If you say so."

"I DO SAY SO!!"

"…"

"I'm taking Sasuke to my room. I need to give him a physical..." **(I can not believe that I just wrote that. twitch)**

"You do that." Kiota stuck her tongue out and left the room.

_**END RECAP**_

Kiota dragged Sasuke to her room.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. Take off your clothes so I can do you're _physical_."

"No."

"WHY? I told you to do something!!"

"It won't work. I switched the vials." He held out the real vile.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Neji. He used his Byakugan to search you."

"Damn. I forgot about him!!"

"Hn. Now, I poured you a drink. Drink it."

"Fine. Then can I give you a physical?"

"Yes."

She happily drank, but then stopped. It tasted funny. He put the potion in it. She tried to get the nasty taste out of her mouth. "YOU TRAITOR!!"

"I never liked you."

"What about when you asked me out?!"

"I was trying to get Sakura jealous."

"WHAT!!"

"Yup, now, go distract Kabuto so I can get away."

"Okay." With that, Kiota walked off.

"Wow. She sure is dumb. I can't believe that she actually believed me."

xXx

"Kabuto…" Kiota whined. "I want you to love me…"

"Um…"

"Please…"

"Um…"

"…" She put up her puppy dog eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine."

"YYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

xXx

Sasuke ran towards where he felt Neji's chakra. A minute later, he saw Neji.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Tsunade wants us back in the village. Sakura needs us there as soon as possible."

"Sakura? What happened to her?!"

"Kabuto did something. As far as I know, she met up with Jiraiya. He brought her back."

"Okay, let's go."

"I'm still the leader." Neji pointed out.

"I'M TAKING OVER!!"

"Okay…"

The four of them headed off (Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji)

xXx

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. Her heart is going at the regular rate. She will make it. We are just worried about her waking up."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that Kabuto preformed a few experiments without her knowledge. She might stay in a comma for the rest of her life. Or she can wake up this second."

"So, there might not be any possibility for her to take over my spot of the legendary Sannin?"

"That is correct Tsunade-san."

"Thank you, Yuka **(Means fragrant/ friendly blossom** /femalejapanesenames.htm **is the website.)**

Yuka left the room and Tsunade sat on a chair next to Sakura's bed.

"Sakura, I will not cry for you, no much how much of a daughter you are to me. Sasuke will be here soon. I know he loves you. When you wake up, give him a chance. He deserves it. I know he broke your heart, but he wants to help you mend it back together."

"Tsunade?" She turned around and saw Naruto, looking at her. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's in a comatose stage."

"Will she come out of it?"

"I don't know. She might never come out of it.?"

"Sasuke's going to kill Kabuto when he finds out."

"Yeah, Naruto. Stay with her. When Sasuke comes. Send him to my office."

Naruto just nodded as Tsunade got up to go back to the hokage tower. "I'm gonna catch up on my paper work."

"Why?!"

"I'm doing it because Sakura wanted me to."

"Okay."

Tsunade left and Naruto took her chair. He put his hand on hers and felt its coldness. "Sakura-chan. You have to make it through this. I promise that you can marry the teme if it makes you happy. He loves you, we can all tell. He's gonna keep asking you to marry him until you say yes. Wake up Sakura, wake up for us. Wake up for Kakashi."

_**Sakura's Head**_

"_Sakura-chan. You have to make it through this."_

"Naruto? Where am I? Why can't I wake up? I'm so cold."

" _I promise that you can marry the teme if it makes you happy. He loves you, we can all tell."_

"No he doesn't he just doesn't want the weak one of team 7 to get hurt."

" _He's gonna keep asking you to marry him until you say yes."_

"He won't wait for me."

" _Wake up Sakura, wake up for us. Wake up for Kakashi."_

"Kakashi. I miss you. I wish that you didn't give up your power to save me. I need your help waking up. My eyes won't open…"

_**Out Of Sakura's Mind**_

Sasuke ran through the village and into the hospital.

"SAKURA HARUNO!! WHAT ROOM IS SHE IN??"

"Sakura Haruno is in one of the long time rooms, number 276."

"That was my room."

"Weird."

Sasuke went to the second floor and ran into the room to see the worst thing ever. There lay his Sakura, her usual bright color drained from her face. She was pale and next to her sat Naruto. He was holding Sakura's hand in his own. Sasuke smirked.

"She would kill you if she knew that you were holding her hand like that."

Naruto jumped in his seat and turned. "TEME!! You scared me!!"

"Be quiet! You'll wake her up!!" (Sasuke doesn't know yet.)

Naruto's smile fell. "Tsunade wants to talk to you."

"Hn. When?"

"Now."

"Fine." Sasuke jumped out the window and rushed to the Hokage's tower. He knocked on the door as he reach her office.

"Enter."

Sasuke walked in, then froze I his tracks. The room was spotless. He raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Why is it so clean?"

"Sakura told me that I should clean it. I decided to do it since she may never get to tell me that again."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura is in a comatose. We do not know when she will wake, if ever."

"Sakura might never wake up?" Now he understood when Naruto's face fell when he told the dobe to be quiet and that he might wake her.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha. I don't know what to do. I will need to start training some one to take over as Sannin if she doesn't wake soon."

"I want to stay with her. While she is like this."

"You can only for a month or two. Don't forget, you have a dream, too."

"Yeah."

"You will have to fall for another girl some time."

"I know."

"Sakura would want you to move on."

"I know her better than you think."

"Good. Now, go back to the hospital and watch over my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"She's like the daughter that I never had."

"I see."

"GO!!"

Sasuke jumped up from where he was sitting and ran to stay with Sakura for a while. He jumped back in the window and saw Ino standing there, crying.

"Ino. She's going to wake up. She's strong now."

"Sasuke, what if she doesn't?"

"Then we will have to eventually move on. Find new love, new friends."

"YOU ARE SUCH A COLDHEARTED BASTARD!! Don't you EVER think she won't wake up!!"

"Ino, go to Shikamaru, he's probably worried about his girlfriend."

"We aren't dating."

"What?"

"I was using Shikamaru to make someone jealous."

"Who?"

"You."

"What?!"

"I still like you Sasuke. It was hard to see you fawning all over Sakura. She always got what I wanted!!"

"Tell me three things."

"She got to be Tsunade's apprentice, she got to be head medic, and she got the most perfect boyfriends!!"

"Okay."

"I have nothing!!"

"Yes you do. You have the looks, the attitude, and the experience."

"But, I want you!!"

"Sorry, Ino. I want to be with Sakura. If she doesn't wake in two months I'll give you a chance."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"OH!! THANK-YOU SASUKE-KUN!!"

_**Sakura's Head**_

"Ino and Sasuke are talking now."

"_I was using Shikamaru to make someone jealous."_

"Jealous?"

"_Who?"_

"_You."_

"_What?!"_

"_I still like you Sasuke. It was hard to see you fawning all over Sakura. She always got what I wanted!!"_

"THAT TRAITOR!!"

"_Tell me three things."_

"_She got to be Tsunade's apprentice, she got to be head medic, and she got the most perfect boyfriends!!"_

"_Okay."_

"_I have nothing!!"_

"You've always had the strength that I wanted!!:

"_Yes you do. You have the looks, the attitude, and the experience."_

"_But, I want you!!"_

"_Sorry, Ino. I want to be with Sakura. If she doesn't wake in two months I'll give you a chance."_

"_Really?"_

"_Hn."_

"_OH!! THANK-YOU SASUKE-KUN!!"_

"Oh, please. I have to wake up. I can't have the love of my life dating my best friend!! Sasuke-kun don't do this to me!!"

_**Out Of Sakura's Mind**_

"_Sasuke-kun don't do this to me!!"_

Sasuke turned as he heard her voice. "Sakura?"

"Teme."

He turned around again. "Dobe. I thought that I just heard Sakura say something."

"What?"

"She said, 'Sasuke-kun don't do this to me!!'. I wonder if she heard me and Ino."

"What were you guys saying?"

"A lot. It mostly consisted of Ino complaining that Sakura has everything that she wants. I told her that I would give her a chance if Sakura didn't wake up in two months."

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

"What if Sakura wakes up after that?! If she finds out that you are dating her best friend, she will never forgive you!!"

"I know. I just can't wait forever."

"What if she does wake up and you are dating, or even married to Ino? Sakura would be heart broken."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then, why would you do it?"

"I have to revive my clan sooner or later."

"Sakura will wake up. I know she will!!"

"Yeah. I love her, you know." He looked over to Naruto.

"You love her, yet you're going to leave her and go to her best friend. Yeah, teme, you love her." Naruto picked up the ramen that he planned to eat with Sakura and strode out of the room.

xXx

_**WILL**_

_The title of Hokage will go to Uzumaki Naruto. My name as legendary Sannin will be passed onto Haruno Sakura. Orochimaru's title of Legendary Sannin will be given to Uchiha Sasuke. Jiraiya's title of Legendary Sannin will be given to Uzumaki Naruto. The new head of the police will be Uchiha Sasuke. The head of ANBU will be handed to Hyuuga Neji. Head of the hospital will be given to Yamanaka Ino. My possessions will be handed to Shizune. Ton Ton will be given to Haruno Sakura as well. If she does not come out of a comatose in one year, my title as Sannin and Ton Ton will be given to the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. _

_Tsunade_

"Tsunade-sama. Are you sure that is all?"

"Yes, Shizune. I can't think of any thing else."

"Sakura will wake up. She is going to want to see you when she does."

"I know. I'm getting old, even if I don't look like it. I feel as if I were to fall down right now."

"I see. I will make sure to get this to the right people!"

"Good. Now, I need to do some paper work."

"Are you sure you don't want some Sake?"

"Yes, I just want to do my work."

Shizune stared at Tsunade and walked off.

"Sakura, please wake up soon. We need you."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi: Wow. How long did that take you?

Me: About five hours.

Itachi: WHY SO LONG??

Me: I got kicked off of the computer.

Kakashi: Oh.

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

All:…

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!

Me: REVIEW IF YOU HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT!!


	22. Piggy Gets Caught First 2 Days Drama

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (maybe): Naruto/Hinata Tsunade/Jiraiya Shikamaru/Temari TenTen/Neji Sai/Ino

REVIEWERS: vampirekakurine, sasuke211ex, cherry konoichi forever112, simpleplangrl6, CrystinaLuciaKarah, mistatepheonix, Sasuke's-Proud-Wifey, sakurahua2x, ashleysays, alexxsakura, superme383, heakfreakinyes, narutogurl, sangochan – dragon, moon-reflection, heakfriakenyes, kakalover, sasuke's-pet, katemac06, jojopinkie, inugurl, tori, bleachfangirl101, xcharx, gaarashun12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, the ending count was:

1 month- 17

2 months- 5

3 months- 13

1 year- 8

Now, I will honor my reviewers (and my friends and family) and make the biggest amount the total!! YAY!! I'm SO sorry!! I haven't updated in almost a week!! Or maybe it is a week… I don't remember. AAAAHHHHHHH!! Don't hurt me!!

Another reason I wasn't updating was I went camping….. I also had to finish my website. Check it out!! _**i-luv-sesshy-23.**_ hehe thanks!!

_**WARNING!! I might make the piggy die. I don't like her…By piggy I mean Ino not Ton Ton…oh!! There is mention of old people sex in this chapter... EW!!**_

xXx

Kakashi: Wow…

Me: What?

Kakashi: Cherrie thinks that your readers are dumb…

Me: Why is that?

Kakashi: She said that one year is the best choice…

Me: I know. She told me…

Kakashi: Bah Humbug…

Me:…

Kakashi:…

Me: My camping trip was okay. It was pretty boring… There was nothing to do there.

Kakashi: You should have bring your PSP

Me: No. It was too troublesome… DARN YOU SHIKAMARU!!

Kakashi:…

Me:….

Kakashi:…..

Me:…..

Both: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**RECAP**_

"_Sasuke-kun don't do this to me!!"_

Sasuke turned as he heard her voice. "Sakura?"

"Teme."

He turned around again. "Dobe. I thought that I just heard Sakura say something."

"What?"

"She said, 'Sasuke-kun don't do this to me!!'. I wonder if she heard me and Ino."

"What were you guys saying?"

"A lot. It mostly consisted of Ino complaining that Sakura has everything that she wants. I told her that I would give her a chance if Sakura didn't wake up in two months."

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

"What if Sakura wakes up after that?! If she finds out that you are dating her best friend, she will never forgive you!!"

"I know. I just can't wait forever."

"What if she does wake up and you are dating, or even married to Ino? Sakura would be heart broken."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then, why would you do it?"

"I have to revive my clan sooner or later."

"Sakura will wake up. I know she will!!"

"Yeah. I love her, you know." He looked over to Naruto.

"You love her, yet you're going to leave her and go to her best friend. Yeah, teme, you love her." Naruto picked up the ramen that he planned to eat with Sakura and strode out of the room.

xXx

_**WILL**_

_The title of Hokage will go to Uzumaki Naruto. My name as legendary Sannin will be passed onto Haruno Sakura. Orochimaru's title of Legendary Sannin will be given to Uchiha Sasuke. Jiraiya's title of Legendary Sannin will be given to Uzumaki Naruto. The new head of the police will be Uchiha Sasuke. The head of ANBU will be handed to Hyuuga Neji. Head of the hospital will be given to Yamanaka Ino. My possessions will be handed to Shizune. Ton Ton will be given to Haruno Sakura as well. If she does not come out of a comatose in one year, my title as Sannin and Ton Ton will be given to the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. _

_Tsunade_

"Tsunade-sama. Are you sure that is all?"

"Yes, Shizune. I can't think of any thing else."

"Sakura will wake up. She is going to want to see you when she does."

"I know. I'm getting old, even if I don't look like it. I feel as if I were to fall down right now."

"I see. I will make sure to get this to the right people!"

"Good. Now, I need to do some paper work."

"Are you sure you don't want some Sake?"

"Yes, I just want to do my work."

Shizune stared at Tsunade and walked off.

"Sakura, please wake up soon. We need you."

_**END RECAP**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**DAY ONE**

Sasuke sat beside Sakura's bed for about a week now. Naruto came and went, Tsunade tried to be in there every minute of the day, but her job as Hokage kept her busy throughout the day and her drinking kept her busy at night.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked down, hoping to see his angel's eyes awake. He wanted to see her awake, he'd give the world to see his cherry blossom's eyes once more.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to see the sores of the person calling his name. There stood Sakura's best friend/biggest rival. Her long hair was in the everyday ponytail. Blue eyes that were able to pierce through any shield.

"Ino."

"How are you?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, please talk to me." She walked closer to him, a pleading look on her face. Slowly, her face started to near his. When her eyes were closed and she was about an inch away from his own…

"SASUKE-TEME!!"

…Naruto ran in the door. He gapped at the scene in front of him.

_**NARUTO'S POV**_

S-Sasuke-teme and Ino are going out? I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO WAIT TWO MONTHS!!

"W-what are you doing?"

"Naruto!! W-we um… WE ARE GOING OUT!!" Ino leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the lips as I just gapped. Then, my face grew red out of furry. Not only did the teme not wait, but he was kissing his new girlfriend, INFRONT of Sakura and me. What the heck is he thinking!!

"'I'm leaving."

"NARUTO!! DOBE!! WAIT!!"

I just ignored Teme's pleads for me to come back and walked off. As I exited the hospital, I ALMOST ran strait into Tsunade-Baa-Chan.

"Naruto. What's wrong with you? You're not acting normal. Usually you would tell me that Sakura is going to wake up soon."

"Teme and Ino are dating. I just saw them kiss in Sakura's room. Teme told us that he would wait two months, but he lied,

I watched as our Hokage stormed into the hospital to talk to the new couple. I walked to Ichiraku's to get some ramen. A minute later Ichiraku walked up to me.

"Hello, Naruto. The usual?"

"Sure."

"Anything wrong today?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Never mind it. I just want to talk to Kakashi. I'm going to the memorial stone."

The whole shop gapped at me. As I walked out I heard a few people say, "A Naruto without ramen? The world must be ending."

As I walked to the memorial I thought about what it would be like if Kakashi-sensei was alive. Would Sakura-chan be happy? What about Sasuke-teme? Would Kabuto still have caught Sakura-Chan?

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Shinatoi Harkana_

_Uchiha Itachi_

ITACHI?! What the heck?? Why is he on this list?!

"Dobe."

I turned to see the younger Uchiha, for I refuse to call him Sasuke anymore, standing behind my.

"Hello, Uchiha."

"Hn. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Kakashi and Itachi."

"Why is Itachi here?"

"He was forced to kill the clan by the village elders. He's innocent."

"Oh, I'm going. Where's your girlfriend…"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Sorry, but I trust her more than I trust you. She didn't run out on Sakura-Chan."

"They are rivals."

"AND best friends."

"I'm not going out with her."

"Whatever."

"Dobe."

"What."

"I love her."

"I know."

"Not Ino, Sakura."

"Sure."

"I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"I'll tell Ino that the deal is off in front of my fangirls."

"IN FRONT?!"

"In front of my fangirls, just like I said. I promise."

"Deal." I held out his hand and they shook on it.

_**END NARUTO POV**_

xXx

**DAY 2**

"I'm not going to let you wake up forehead. You have everything that you've always wanted. It's my turn." Ino got ready to pour the poison from the vile into Sakura's mouth. She was an inch away. "Sakura, you are _sooo_ dead."

BOOM

Ino pulled away and hid the vile behind her back. She looked into onyx eyes. The male was frowning slightly, and seemed to stare right through her.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

He enveloped her into a hug. She let her eyes widen. Sasuke smirked when he felt the vile.

'_She's trying to kill Sakura.'_

He pulled the vile out of her hands and glared at her. He held up the vile as Ino's eyes widened even more. She gulped and ran out the room as fast as she could.

"AHHHHH!!"

Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, and Naruto pulled her back into the room. Shikamaru looked at her, gave her a disappointed look and left. He didn't want to be here to see the girl that used him, that he ended up having feelings for, die. She deserved it though, she tried to kill Sasuke's lover, well, the lover that he wishes he had.

"Ino, what the hell are you trying to do?! KILL HER?!" Even Neji seemed enraged that Ino would try to kill her best friend over a boy. "Why would you do that Ino?? Not even I would do that to Naruto for liking my cousin?!"

"W-what? How did you find out??"

Neji pulled out a small book that had a fox on it. He opened it and turned a few pages. Then he started to read from the book, "_'Dear Diary, Hinata-Chan is so pretty. I wonder why she's always so mad around me. She's always so red. I think that I should tell her that I like her. Neji might kill me though.'_" Neji put the diary back into his pocket. The rest around him smirked as Naruto started to turn red out of embarrassment. A moment later, the girls walked in with a red faced Hinata.

Naruto whispered to the guys, "Why is she already mad at me? All she did was see me."

"Now's not the time. I don't want Ino to get away." Every turned to see Ino slowly starting to tip the poison. "NO!!" Sasuke ran to Ino and made the poison face away from Sakura, strait towards her. Ino yelped in surprise as the poison splashed her face, including inside her mouth.

"H-help." She rasped out. The others looked in shock.

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan!!" Naruto screamed out. Tsunade came running in, her hair messed up and cloths out of place.

"W-what?? Is Sakura okay??"

"Yes, Sakura is fine."

"THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME?! I WAS BUSY!!" At that Jiraiya walked in, a smug look on his face. (EWWWWW… OLD PEOPLE SEX!!)

"Ino's dieing." Then he pointed at the girl that was lying on the ground, gasping for air. Tsunade called in a few nurses and they worked on taking the poison out of Ino.

"They might be able to get the poison, but she might still die. I will need some one to stay with her throughout this whole thing." Sai walked out without any protests. They watched him go, a happy look on his face.

"I think that he was trying to look serious." Naruto pointed out. The rest nodded.

"How is Sakura doing? Is she okay? Where was that poison even doing in here?" Tsunade pointed while Jiraiya still had on a smug look. "Get that look off of your face or no more sex." Jiraiya immediately got rid of the look. (EEEEEEWWWWW!!)

This time it was Sasuke who spoke up. "Ino tried to poison Sakura."

"WHAT?! Ino is Sakura's best friend!! And vise versa!! She would never do that!!"

"She would if Sakura ended up waking up earlier than she wanted her to. I made a deal with her. If Sakura didn't wake up in two months, I'd give her a chance. If she did, I wouldn't give her a chance. Ino knows how strong Sakura is, so she tried to prevent Sakura's waking up."

"I see." Tsunade's face turned blood red as she stormed towards Ino's room. Jiraiya followed her like a little puppy. The group looked at Sakura. Sasuke leapt up when he noticed that she was moving.

"_No. No. No. Leave. Alone. No. Experiment. No. Sasuke. In. No. Pig. Gy. Help."_

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?!" She started to twitch around. Then al of a sudden, she started to scream and move uncontrollably.

"SAKURA!! WAKE UP!!" Tsunade had barged in again. "Uzumaki! Hyuuga! Go get the nurses!! The rest of you, help me hold her down!!" The rest of the people circled around Sakura and grabbed her, all the while she was still screaming. "Sakura! Calm down." The nurses ran in and ejected Sakura with a calming medication. Imediatly, Sakura ceased her jumping and lay still once more.

"How long has she done this?"

"What do you mean? She has only been in the hospital two days."

"No. I used to watch her while I was still a criminal. She always did this. What's wrong with her."

"You were spying on her? Why?"

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Sasuke! You teme! You just yelled at the hokage!!"

"Sorry, I just need to know."

"You answer my questions first.'

"Fine."

"Why were you spying on her?"

"I love her."

"How long have you loved her?"

"Since we became a team." The whole room glared at him.

"Why did you leave?"

"I knew that I couldn't protect her. I knew that I was week."

"Any other reasons?"

"I didn't want Itachi to kill any more of the people that I love. I wanted to keep everyone safe."

"Why did you knock her out and leave her on a bench?"

"She wanted to come with me. I told her that she was annoying and then things just kept going on from there."

"What was the meaning of the final words you said to her before you knocked her out, 'thank you'?"

"I was thanking her for showing me how to love once more. I wanted to thank her for being here. There are a lot of things that those words meant. Her love for me was the biggest reason, though."

"I see. Then, I want you to take good care of her, Uchiha. Got it?!"

"Hn."

"Yes, or no?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, we need to leave her aloe for a while."

With those last words, everyone walked off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: Well, well, well?? What do you think??

silence

Me: anyone?

silence

Me: HELLO!!

silence

Me: fine, just review…(goes into corner and cries) NO ONE LOVES ME ANYMORE!!


	23. A Single Minute

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (maybe): Naruto/Hinata Tsunade/Jiraiya Shikamaru/Temari TenTen/Neji Sai/Ino

REVIEWERS: vampirekakurine, sangochan – dragon, ashleysays, alexxsakura, Mrs. Neji Uchiha, kakalover, gaarashun12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so… this was a good last number of reviews. I think that was the most for this story… ever for a single chapter… YAY

XxX

_**RECAP**_

"_SAKURA!! WAKE UP!!" Tsunade had barged in again. "Uzumaki! Hyuuga! Go get the nurses!! The rest of you, help me hold her down!!" The rest of the people circled around Sakura and grabbed her, all the while she was still screaming. "Sakura! Calm down." The nurses ran in and ejected Sakura with a calming medication. Imediatly, Sakura ceased her jumping and lay still once more._

"_How long has she done this?"_

"_What do you mean? She has only been in the hospital two days."_

"_No. I used to watch her while I was still a criminal. She always did this. What's wrong with her."_

"_You were spying on her? Why?"_

"_JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!"_

"_Sasuke! You teme! You just yelled at the hokage!!"_

"_Sorry, I just need to know."_

"_You answer my questions first.'_

"_Fine."_

"_Why were you spying on her?"_

"_I love her."_

"_How long have you loved her?"_

"_Since we became a team." The whole room glared at him._

"_Why did you leave?"_

"_I knew that I couldn't protect her. I knew that I was week."_

"_Any other reasons?"_

"_I didn't want Itachi to kill any more of the people that I love. I wanted to keep everyone safe."_

"_Why did you knock her out and leave her on a bench?"_

"_She wanted to come with me. I told her that she was annoying and then things just kept going on from there."_

"_What was the meaning of the final words you said to her before you knocked her out, 'thank you'?"_

"_I was thanking her for showing me how to love once more. I wanted to thank her for being here. There are a lot of things that those words meant. Her love for me was the biggest reason, though."_

"_I see. Then, I want you to take good care of her, Uchiha. Got it?!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Yes, or no?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Now, we need to leave her aloe for a while."_

_With those last words, everyone walked off._

_**END RECAP**_

XxX

**Day 3**

Sasuke sat next to Sakura's bed once more. After his confession last night, every one had left him alone with her. Naruto had come in on and off through out the whole day to check on her.

"Sakura, wake up for me. I will never treat you like trash again."

"Sasuke-kun."

He turned around and glared at Ino, apparently she was fine again.

"You better leave before I make you."

"I came to apologize."

"Don't bother. You noticed that you tried to kill your best friend, right?"

"SHE'S MY RIVAL!!"

"She doesn't think of you as a rival!! She thinks of you as a friend!!"

"WELL I DON'T!!"

"Hello, Sasuke."

Both of them turned around and saw someone that they haven't seen in years. Someone they all hated. In front of them stood a member of the Akatsuki. There stood Tobi, other wise known as Madara Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I've been allowed back."

"WHAT?! BY WHO?!"

"Your new hokage."

"WHAT?!"

"Tsunade's dead."

"…"

'Sakura's going to be pissed.'

"When did it happen?"

"Late last night. She had a, lets just say heart attack." Madara let out an evil laugh.

"Why are you here? Leave me alone. I came for the medic, but it seems that she isn't as strong as I presumed. I guess that I will have to kill her."

"NO!"

"Oh, but why not?"

"UCHIHA!!"

All three people turned to the door and Ino looked back at Madara, confused. Sasuke scowled and turned to Madara.

"YOU TOLD US THAT SHE DIED!! YOU DAMN LIER!!"

"Madara, what is going on here?!"

"Nothing, hokage-sama."

"What is this about me being dead?"

"I was joking with them, that is all."

"If I ever hear of you joking like that again, I will kill you."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"I missed you, Madara, we all did. It is good to have our best police force back." **(SHE DOESN'T MEAN IN A ROMANTIC WAY!)**

"Thank you. How is Jiraiya."

"_VERY _good." **Ew…**

"Oh. Um, I, uh, hehe…"

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke, Ino, you two need to leave."

"I need to do Sakura's routine check up."

"Okay." Ino smirked, an idea forming in her head.

"Hn."

"Let's go Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." As he left, Sasuke took a final glance at Madara. Then Sakura.

Ino dragged him out and saw that most of the rookie 9 was walking down the street, so she hugged him and pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke, shocked, didn't respond. A few seconds later, Ino's ministrations caused him to kiss her back.

"TEME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sasuke ran his tongue over Ino's lips and she opened her lips to let him in. Their tongues started to roam each others mouths and then a huge force shot Sasuke into the air and away from Ino.

"WHAT THE HECK?! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WEREN'T INVOLVED, TEME!!"

"We aren't!!"

"Then what was that?!"

"A kiss!!"

"How come?! If you aren't involved, why did you kiss her back?!"

"Because I could."

"When Sakura wakes up, I will tell her about this. I don't think that you will be able to get through to her again. This time I will make sure that she won't go back to you."

"NARUTO!! Ino was the one that initiated it!!"

"I!! Don't!! Care!! You went along with it!!"

"You kiss her and get out of it!"

"I can!!"

"PROVE IT!!"

"NO! I'm together with Hinata! I'm happy!" Naruto turned, grabbed Hinata's hand and walked off.

"Sasuke-kun, just ignore him, we _are_ together now!!"

"We are not! I still love Sakura!! I will never like you Ino! I will get a restraining order against you. Just leave me and Sakura alone. I don't want you near us!!"

With those words, he walked back into the hospital.

**Day 4**

Naruto was still angry with Sasuke, so he hadn't seen Sakura all day today.

"Uchiha."

He stands corrected; he hasn't been able to see Sakura at all today until, now.

"Dobe."

"Call me Uzamaki."

"Hn."

"I need to talk to Sakura, please leave for a few minutes."

"No."

"Now, Uchiha."

"Sakura is my girlfriend, you can not tell me what to do."

"Sakura should be referred as Haruno by scum like you. Go back to your lover, Yamanaka."

"I want her out of this village, _Naruto_. I told you more than once, I L O V E Sakura. No one else."

"I DON'T CARE!!"

"_Sasuke."_

Both boys spun to look at the girl. Her eyes were opened a little bit.

"SAKURA." Sasuke held her in a tight hug. "I was scared Sakura, I'm so sorry about this. I wasn't strong enough to save you. I love you. I love you so much."

"_Where is cough pig?"_

"Gone. I don't want her near either one of us, Sakura. She's not a good person."

"_Sasuke?"_

"Yes?"

"_Why?"_

"Why, what?"

"_Why did you cough make that deal? Why cough didn't you cough wait?"_

"Sakura, you will always be the girl for me, but I need to restore my clan sooner or later."

"_Okay. Can I talk to Naruto? Alone?"_

"Anything. I love you, Sakura Haruno. When you make it out of here, I will marry you."

She just smiled as he walked out the door. Naruto took his spot and sat down.

"Sakura, I have bad news about Uchiha."

"_Uchiha?"_

"Yeah, I broke of my friendship with him after I, after I saw him…" He couldn't do it. Even if he needed to, it would break her heart to find what happened the past days.

"_Saw him what?"_

"Nothing, I'll tell you some other time."

A second later, those emerald eyes closed again.

XxX

The Jinchuuriki

1) Gaara- sand

2) Nii Yuqito- cloud

3) Sandi- none

4) Elder Jinchuuriki- unknown

8) Cloud Jinchuuriki- cloud

9) Uzamaki Naruto- Leaf

5-7) Unknown

The Bijuu

1) Shukaku the Ichibi

2) Nibi the two-tailed cat demon

3) Three tailed turtle demon

4) Yonbi

8) Hachibi

9) Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon

5-7) unknown

I got that off of the internet!! YAY!! This is real cool. Website is in my page…

Hey, I kind of forgot if Sakura was still pregnant or not, do you mind telling me someone?? I was thinking that I will have Sakura fully wake up on the seventh day, I don't have much patience, so… Yeah. I hope you like!! Sorry for the short chapter!!


	24. Love For Now And Ever

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!!

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (maybe): Naruto/Hinata Tsunade/Jiraiya Shikamaru/Temari TenTen/Neji Sai/Ino

REVIEWERS: kakalover, kizzle, heakfreakinyes, ashleysays17, gaarashun12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo. In this chapter, I get REALLY LAZY!! Sakura is going to keep the baby, but I forgot how long along she was. Does anyone want to tell me?? So, in this chapter she wakes up!! YAY!! Tomorrow is my diseased mom's birthday, so I updated today. The next chapter will hopefully be the last. OH!! **Kiota and Kabuto recognized their love for each other and now live happily ever after, ignoring all that stuff between them and our favorite couple… **like I said, I've become LAZY!!

**TSUNADE IS WWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYY OCC IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

xXx

_**RECAP**_

Both boys spun to look at the girl. Her eyes were opened a little bit.

"SAKURA." Sasuke held her in a tight hug. "I was scared Sakura, I'm so sorry about this. I wasn't strong enough to save you. I love you. I love you so much."

"_Where is cough pig?"_

"Gone. I don't want her near either one of us, Sakura. She's not a good person."

"_Sasuke?"_

"Yes?"

"_Why?"_

"Why, what?"

"_Why did you cough make that deal? Why cough didn't you cough wait?"_

"Sakura, you will always be the girl for me, but I need to restore my clan sooner or later."

"_Okay. Can I talk to Naruto? Alone?"_

"Anything. I love you, Sakura Haruno. When you make it out of here, I will marry you."

She just smiled as he walked out the door. Naruto took his spot and sat down.

"Sakura, I have bad news about Uchiha."

"_Uchiha?"_

"Yeah, I broke of my friendship with him after I, after I saw him…" He couldn't do it. Even if he needed to, it would break her heart to find what happened the past days.

"_Saw him what?"_

"Nothing, I'll tell you some other time."

A second later, those emerald eyes closed again.

_**END RECAP**_

**DAY 5**

On her fifth day, nothing exiting happened. Sasuke sat by her and Naruto was being a retard.

**Day 6**

Same thing as day 5.

**Day 7**

Naruto was still trying to keep Sasuke away, still thinking that he liked Ino.

"I don't like her."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"What are you doing here, Uchiha."

"I came to see her."

"_Naruto."_

Sakura sat up in the bed. Naruto ran out to get Tsunade. Sasuke, in the mean time, walked to her.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?"

"Good."

"Are you sure? Do you need anything? Tea? Food? Sex?"

"UCHIHA!!"

He nervously turned away from the shocked Sakura and sheepishly smiled towards Tsunade.

"H-hello, hokage-sama."

"Are you suggesting anything?"

"NO!!" He said, a little too quickly.

"Good, now. Sakura is awake, I hear?"

"YEAH!!"

"Calm down, I won't be able to let her out until tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

"She will have the baby in a few months, I have to make sure that he is okay." **Let's just say that she is 6 months along…**

"Oh."

"Yeah, so, you will need to leave for now."

"Fine."

Both Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the room. Tsunade turned to her apprentice, a big smile on her face.

"Shishou? I don't think that I like that smile very much."

The next second, a crying Tsunade held a shocked Sakura.

"I WAS WORRIED!! WHY DID YOU GO AND GET HURT!! I COULDN'T EVEN DRINK ANY SAKE AND NOW I'M MOODY?!"

"…"

"YOU BETTER TALK OR I'LL PUT YOU INTO ANOTHER COMA!!"

"Shishou, why couldn't you get sake?"

"Shizune still refuses and I'm to busy doing the paperwork that you should be doing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. The next Kabuto knocks me out and experiments on me, I'll try not to die." Sakura's voice started to drip with sarcasm.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Sorry, Shishou."

"YOU BETTER ME!! I WAS SO WORRIED!!"

"Um… are you pregnant?"

"…"

"Shishou?"

"YES!!"

"REALLY?! Who's is it?"

"…"

"…"

"That doesn't really matter, he's a perve anyways…"

"JIRAIYA?!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Um… actually, he's standing behind you and I was shocked that he was here, but… JIRAIYA IS THE DAD?! EWWW!!"

"…"

"Now, am I really that bad?"

"…"

"Yes, you are."

"You're the pregnant one!!"

"Um, can I come in yet?"

"I forgot to tell you…"

"Hokage-sama?"

"…and _she _said that it was not…"

"Um…"

"…so, really, it is not…"

"Come in, Sasuke."

"…kids. That's the…"

"Hey, Sakura. How are you?" He held her chin in his right hand, inspecting her.

"…it can't be mine. I'm…"

"Fine, thank you. How are you and Ino doing?"

"…"

"I'm not dating Ino, Sakura."

"…believe that you're lying…"

"OH!! I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you were. I'm sorry."

"…dare you to try and…"

"No, it's fine. She just messed up some things with me and our friends, mainly Naruto."

"…if you do, it would be…"

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She hugged him and started to move her face closer to his own.

"…if you do not take this…"

"I love you too, Sakura." His mouth was less than an inch from her's.

"…write another book as…"

Sasuke gently pressed his lips against her own. She snuggled into him some more as the kiss grew deeper.

"I HATE YOU!!"

The two lovers looked towards the door. There stood Naruto, red surrounding his body.

"I try to save you from heart ache, yet you go back to him!! WHY?! Why do you do this Sakura-chan?"

"I love him, Naruto."

"I loved you longer than he loved you."

"I thought that you were dating Hinata?"

"She broke up with me."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"She knows that I still love you."

"Go to her. By coming here, you only proved her right. If you go and sweep her off her feet, she will come back."

"Okay. I do love you, Sakura-chan. I hate you teme."

"That's good to know."

"Hn."

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto growled and ran to get his girl back.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, how is everyone?" Sakura was the one that broke the silence. She turned to talk to Tsunade, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Old people kissing. A lot."

"Ew…"

"Well, I guess that I'll check you out, you seem just fine."

"Okay."

The new couple walked out of the hospital and away from their worries, hand-in-hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So… That was the last chapter. Ino is gone… I don't like her. I will post the epilogue. On a later date… Probably next week. I don't know, so don't count on it. If you have any questions, I will answer them before I write my next chapter.

IF YOU ARE SAD THIS IS ENDING REVIEW!!


	25. EPILOGUE: CLOSE CALL

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone

SUMMERY: After Sasuke returns to Konoha, he thinks about what it truly is to want someone. When he finds out that Sakura has been dating his ex-sensei, he wonders if this is how she felt with his fangirls hanging all over him all of the time. Or if this is what it feels to be hated by the one you love. He is about to find out what it is like to loose someone for real.

WARNINGS: Language. Sexual content (big word!!), character death

WHY: I wanted to and I am in summer, so I have absolutely nothing to do.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Naruto. It, in fact, is owned by the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. She is the originator and does the drawings. I would never be able to do that. I'm wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too lazy. It kind of reminds me of a certain pineapple haired ingenuous leaf ninja!!

MAIN PAIRINGS: Sakura/Sasuke slight Sakura/Kakashi in the beginning

OTHER PAIRINGS (maybe): Naruto/Hinata Tsunade/Jiraiya Shikamaru/Temari TenTen/Neji Sai/Ino

REVIEWERS: gaarashun12, alexxsakura

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. I thought that it was good. My problem is that I can write the _story_, but totally mess up on the ending… sorry…

THIS IS THE EPILOGUE!!

XxX

"KAKASHI HATAKE!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE YOUNG MAN!!"

That's right. Sakura gave birth. He was now five years old and was already excelling in the academy.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go see daddy?"

"Sure."

Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand and walked to the grave stone.

**KAKASHI HATAKE**

There was the name of his father. The memorial stone wasn't as full as you would have predicted. With the deaths of Orochimaru and Itachi, the killings were lessened. Sasuke asked her to marry him and now, they were expecting their first child. It was a boy.

"Can we go see Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi always called Sasuke well, Sasuke. He wasn't his father, so he shouldn't have to call him dad or anything like that. As the duo walked into the Uchiha estates Sasuke came running out of the front door. He picked up Sakura and Kakashi. Then, swung them I a circle.

"How was your guys' day?"

"Good. Why are you in such a good mood? Did you get," she covered Kakashi's ears. "Laid?"

"NO!! I would never cheat on you like that!!"

"Good."

XxX

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! I LOVE YOU SASUKE, BUT I'M GOING TO KIILL YOU!!"

Sasuke bit his lip as she screamed. Then, she stopped.All was quiet until…

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

There was their baby…

"It's a girl!!"

"Girl? I thought it was a boy?"

"Hm. There was an infection." **THAT IS POSSIBLE!!**

"Oh."

"What do you want to name her?"

"I don't know." He turned to Sakura. "What do you… Sakura? SAKURA? SAKURA!!"

The heart monitor stopped beeping and went strait. The doctors tried to save the pulse, but it was too late.

"No, Sakura. Don't do this to me. Don't leave me hanging with out you. I love you. I need you. Please come back to me."

Sasuke grabbed the cold hand and held onto it, as if it was his only life line. The doctors had tried for an hour before they pronounced her dead. Sasuke let the tears roll down his face as he walked out of the room. Some one had to tell everyone.

"SASUKE-TEME!! WHAT'S IT'S…"

"Sasuke? What happened? Why is the great Uchiha crying?"

The room was silent. The only thing that was heard was the sobbs of the man sitting on the chair, hands hid in his arms.

"She's gone."

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. You and Sakura can try again."

Obviously, they didn't understand what he was saying. They thought that he was talking about the kid.

"Not the kid. Sakura. Sakura died in child birth!! I can't live without her!! What am I supposed to do?!"

The room went even quieter. The cherry blossom was- dead? That wasn't possible. There had to be away. Naruto ran out of the room and to the Hokage tower, not even bothering to knock.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!"

There was Jiraiya and Tsunade, kissing.

"SAKURA'S DEAD!!"

They instantly stopped.

"What do you mean, Naruto? I told her, no missions."

"NO!! She just gave birth and she died!! We have to do something!!"

"I could use a regeneration jutsu."

"THEN DO IT!!"

"Okay."

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto poofed to the hospital room that Sakura was in. Sasuke was sitting on a chair, holding onto the corpse.

"Uchiha, stand back."

Sasuke looked at the woman and got up. The Tsunade did some hand signs and passed out.

"Mmm…"

Sasuke's head shot up. Sakura? Was she… alive?

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura." He ran to her as fast as his legs would carry him and pulled her into a hug. "You alive. Oh my gosh, your alive. I love you. I love you so much."

"I thought that I was dead."

"You were, but Tsunade used a regeneration jutsu on you."

"WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE OKAY?! THAT COULD HAVE **KILLED** HER!!"

"She's fine, just tired.'

"Okay. Where's the baby?"

"In the place where babies are kept." He had no idea what it was called.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"No more kids."

He let out a small chuckle. "No more kids."

XxX

I'm sorry that it was so short, but I couldn't think of what to write. I'm sorry. This is the end. If you like my writing, check out my other stories.

XXX- JESSICA!!


End file.
